Complicated
by LokiLova
Summary: The Fellowship has two new members, but not exactly by choice. Meet Celandine a hobbit with the need for adventure and freedom and Beriadanwen a runaway elven maiden who is running from her past. As they join the journey to Middle Earth and make it a whole lot more interesting if a little angsty and weird. No more to be said without spoilers. Just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little fic I'm co-writing with my friend, Zoe.**

0-0-0

Beriadanwen whipped round. Her eyes were wide and alert, her long pointed ears quivering at every sound in the dense forest, luminous white hair and dark green cloak billowing in the wind. At the sound of a snapping twig she whirled round, blade at the ready. Her sword was met with another and the clang echoed through the undergrowth.

Beriadanwen was tense and ready to fight… but then she looked down into the eyes of her enemy. Instead of the wicked goblin or slavering orc she'd expected she found herself regarding the face of Celandine Puddifoot, her little hobbit friend. The she hobbit's usually sullen mouth was pulled into a mischievous smirk and her eyes glinted. Her startling red hair was tousled and knotted from the rough journeying and her skirt and loose hanging tunic were muddied and torn. But there was no sign of weariness in her face. "Somethin' got yur tense dar Bee?" Celandine drawled in her blunt Shire twang.

Beriadanwen smiled in relief and sheathed her blade. Celandine did so also

"It's just this forest. It's so dark and dank" Bee said, answering Celandine's earlier question.

"Taught ya liked da dirkness"

"Not this kind of darkness. This dark is thick with evil. Something or someone is brooding, as if preparing to plunge the world into war."

Celandine snorted derisively "You sound just like all dem pompous pracks yew meant to leave bahind. Stop it yur doing me head een"

"Sorry, sorry" the she-elf spoke no more of her unease but it did not release it's hold on her. Suddenly Celandine's nose was in the air and her eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Beriadanwen's hand instinctively went to her blade.

"Surmeburdy's cookin' a stew!" Celandine announced gleefully and tore off into the trees. Rolling her eyes Beriadanwen made to follow.

"Is your mind ever on anything but food?"

"Why? Wa 'else is dere?" Celandine replied cheekily. She stopped unexpectedly, causing Beriadanwen to smack into her on the rapid down hill descent. "Yee!" Beriadanwen cried, loosing her balance. They both sprawled forward tumbling to the ground. "Mankoi lle uma tanya? Naa lle dole lost?" Beriadanwen bellowed crossly, slipping into her native tongue as she often did when angry or overemotional. She got to her feet hurriedly, grimacing as she dusted herself off.

"Don yew go blamin' me! Yur da one who ran inta meh!" Celandine retorted

"Well if you hadn't stopped so suddenly..."

"Shhh!" Celandine interrupted.

Beriadanwen, annoyed at being shushed, opened her mouth to protest but Celandine gave her a hard look. Both of them fell silent, crept forward, kept low and listened earnestly. Voices floated in through the trees. They were not alone in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hoow many du ya reckan dere are?" Celandine asked.

Beriandwen held up her hand for quiet and listened for a while.

"There are 3... an elf... a man and..." her eyes flashed with abrupt anger "…. A dwarf! They have a dwarf with them!"

She turned and spat into the undergrowth, as if trying to rid herself of the word "dwarf". "how can any elf consort with a dwarf!" the venom in her words could have killed 30 men. She was about to speak again but the voices beat her to it. Both the she elf and hobbit listened.

"the man and elf are leaving the dwarf to gather food before they set off" she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, a wicked smile spreading across her face. Understanding her intentions Celandine grinned back and

Released her knife from it's scabbard. Beriandwen pulled her hood up over her face, not wishing for the travellers to see her face. The two crept stealthily through the trees. But the hobbit could not contain her self and broke into a run, hollering at the top of her lungs and swinging her knife wildly over her head. Beriandwen, giving up on her attempt at stealth, brought her blade forth and slashed at the trees. Peering around, the she elf cautiously manoeuvred around the campsite. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as her eyes fell on the resting dwarf. The dwarf leapt to his feet and grasped his battle axe. But he caught sight of the little she hobbit running at him, blade outstretched. Before he could blink the hobbit's knife was at his throat. To the she hobbit's intense annoyance, he showed amusement instead of fear.

"Put your toy away little Halfling, before you hurt yourself" he said as he ruffled the she hobbit's hair. She clenched her teeth and her blood boiled. She seized hold of his hand and forced it up behind his back, holding the knife to his throat with the other. Beriadanwen watched with obvious amusement as Celandine took the dwarf's legs out from under him with a sharp kick to the crooks of his knees, causing him to fall onto his back, fully disarming him. Celandine triumphantly rested a foot on his chest and looked down at him.

"Never, ever call my friend a Halfling" Beriadanwen said harshly, grinning at the dwarf's humiliation. "I'm afraid she doesn't particularly like it"

The dwarf growled and cursed, shifting in a vain attempt to get to his feet.

"Tie it up" Beriadanwen commanded, inspecting the stew bubbling over the fire.

"Smells good, dwarf. Safe to assume you didn't make it then" she said mockingly

The Dwarf made to protest but found the hobbit's blade at his throat and thought better of it. She forced him to his feet, marched him over to a nearby tree and bound him to it. As a last minute touch, she stuffed her pocket handkerchief in his mouth. The two friends laughed as the Dwarf continued to struggle, trying to free himself free himself from his bonds. Snapping back into business mode, Beriadanwen ordered Celandine to gather as much as she could carry.

"We don't want to be here when its friends get back"

Agreeing, Celandine hurriedly complied, her fingers quick as she rushed through the campsite, snatching up arrows, knifes, wood, food and clothes. Soon the campsite had been stripped bare. Smirking, the two made there way back to the dwarf. Lifting her hands to her head, Beriadanwen drew her hands up to her head and took her hood down. Seeing her feminine features the dwarf yelled in rage but as he was gagged all that came out was muffled squawking.

"Naw, pur little dwarf, can't hindle a coople of gurls" the she-hobbit taunted. With a last look, the bandits turned and melted back into the forest, leaving a squawking dwarf behind. The dwarf thrashed against his bonds, struggling to wrench free. Anger swelled inside him, his sense of masculinity highly put out at being defeated by two women.

Aragorn and Legolas returned from scouting out the area. Aragorn's spirits were cautiously high. He'd found traces of the hobbits and was confident their trail could be followed. He and Legolas chatted companionably as they made their way back to the campsite. As their focus shifted from each other to their surroundings, their mouths fell open in shock.

The two were quick to draw their weapons, hurrying to the dwarf's side. Gimli growled and kicked his legs, rather like a child having a tantrum.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried finally managing to free his friend from the tree. "What on the Middle earth happened?" He pulled Gimli to his feet and removed his gag.

"Bandits! Two of em!" the Dwarf growled brushing himself off "both of them woman" he said sounding a little hollow, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. Aragorn laughed suddenly in surprise "Woman bandits!"

Legolas smiled, thinly veiling his amusement. He turned to Aragorn "Ro caele beika laure" (He has had to much mead)

Aragorn nodded, laughing again. Annoyed at the laughter at his expense Gimli glared at them, grating his teeth.

"I'm telling the truth! There were two of them wearing hoods"

Legolas shook his head and turned away

"Oh, yes?" Aragorn replied incredulously, meeting the dwarf's eyes. "So you're telling me two bandits, woman bandits, came out of the forest, just to steal your clothes and tie you to a tree?"

"Uh… Aragorn? That's not all they took" Legolas interrupted bluntly, sudden concern evident in his voice

Aragorn whirled around to look. His mouth dropped open in shock. The campsite was empty and barren, not a single token of their belongings remained. Their packs and weapons, even the stew that had been cooking over the fire, were all gone, stolen without a trace. Their site had been picked clean.

"Everything! They took everything!"

"Do you believe me now?" Gimli asked, still annoyed

"But… there is no way two women could have done this!"

"Well, they did." Gimli huffed.

"We've got to follow them" Legolas insisted

"We can't! Already Merry and Pippin are being taken, going further out of our grasp for every minute we waste. We can't go out of our way chasing phantom bandits!"

"We can't pursue them weapon-less, or without cloaks, food or water. I have only a simple bow and a few arrows, the other bow and the rest of my arrows were in my pack"

"At least you still have your clothes!" Gimli remarked, standing only in his woollen long johns.

Aragorn sighed "alright! Alright! We'll go after these "women bandits". But if they put us more than three days out of our way, I won't go any further"

The others agreed quickly. About to depart, Legolas undid his cloak slinging it over his friend's shoulders, no longer wanting to see his under clothes. Gimli took it gratefully, hurriedly covering himself, mumbling something that sounded thankful.

The trio set off, heading in the direction Gimli had indicated.

"Hurry! If we want to catch them unawares we'll have to move quickly" Aragorn yelled, leading them forward.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3 :)

Chapter 3

Beriadanwen and Celandine had made camp, close to a river bank. The pair was in a glorious mood, after the day's previous events. Beriadanwen had seated herself on a rather large tree root that rose from the forest floor, and had a clay pipe within her grasp. A triumphant smile was present on her face. She took up the pack she'd stolen and began to rifle through it. "This must be the elf's pack, all the clothing has the mark of Mirkwood on it" For some reason when she spoke of Mirkwood, a shadow passed over her face, barely there before it was gone. She continued to dig and came across the bow of Galadriel. Her eyes widened "this is a pretty piece of workmanship! It's a far sight better than mine!" she took her own bow from her belongings and placed it in the pack, taking the fairer one as a replacement "oh well, mine now"

The young she-hobbit had taken to standing over the large fire dressed in the Dwarfs helmet and shirt. The shirt hung down past her knees and the helmet sat awkwardly on her head. Both were obviously too big for her. She picked up a browned leaf and a mossy twig. Holding the twig over her lip and the leaf at her chin she grinned at Beriadanwen.

"Ey! Who am i?"

"The village idiot…" Bee replied sarcastically

Too pleased with herself to take offence, Celandine pressed on "No, but viry close. I'm da dwarf dat we defeated earlier. Dun't cha recornize me?"

Beriadanwen shook her head, as if despairing of the young hobbit. "I knew it. Your head really is empty"

"Oh. Luk at me. I'm a big piwerful dwarf, I dun't tink wimmen can be better den men. Oh, luk I have a big fat furry face" Celandine sang, dancing around the clearing.

"You're a girl" Bee said, pointing out the obvious as she blew a ring of smoke.

"So? The dwarf gurls ave bards as will"

"I have to say the likeness is uncanny" Beriadanwen laid her cheek in her hand, rolling her eyes at her young hobbit friend. "Stop playing around, and come and eat"

Instantly Celandine stopped dancing and hurried over. As she stepped forward, she trod on the lagging hem of the shirt and pitched forward. The dwarf's helm slipped over her eyes as she fell, blinding her temporarily.

Celandine fell flat on her face with a thud. Beriadanwen broke into a gale of laughter, bending forward and clutching her stomach. "See what happens when you try to be one of those things" Beriadanwen said continuing to giggle. "it's the dwarf garments. Anything made by dwarves makes you naturally clumsy"

Brushing dirt from her knees and face, Celandine stood, grumbling as she made her way over to the fire.

Bee pocketed her pipe, slid down from her root and joined Celandine by the fire. She held out a ladle full of stew but then paused.

"You don't have a bowl, and you can't very well use your hands"

Celandine thought for a moment before taking the helm from her head and offering it up. Bee shrugged, "Good enough I guess"

Somewhere in the near bushes three men sat squatting, watching the two women standing around their camp fire eating stew.

"These are the bandits that defeated you?" Aragorn questioned raising an eye brow at his short friend. Gimli growled in annoyance, watching as the women continued to use his helm as a bowl.

"They're a lot more intimidating up close!" he said gruffly, pouting as if sulking.

Legolas had an eyebrow raised also "that impression of you was… interesting"

"It was very rude! And I'll make sure that they pay for that display of insolence if it's the last thing I do!"

Gimli exclaimed, wringing his hands.

"You're not an orc, we do not seek vengeance. Even if they do use our helms for stew bowls" commented Aragorn, glancing back over at the two feasting bandits, who now seemed to be doing some more really bad Dwarf impressions. Gimli wrung his hands even harder, growling in anger.

"Well! Are we going to get our things back or just sit here and be insulted some more?"

Aragorn's hand went to his sword. He unsheathed it, the metal ringing faintly as he did so. Legolas notched an arrow in his bow. Watching the others prepare their weapons made Gimli long to hold his axe again, but he had to recover it first. His fists and jaw clenched.

Gimli didn't wait he shot out from their hiding spot right into their camp site. The two stopped their chatter looking back at the livid little dwarf. The two glanced briefly at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Look it da dwarf frum befur" Celandine pointed out, holding her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"You see my friend the idiots only own one pair of clothes"

"And I'm afraid we got all 'his clurthes 'aven't we!"

But the laughter was very swiftly swallowed when Aragorn and Legolas emerged from the bushes, weapons outstretched. Their eyes were trained on the pair, cold and serious. Bee drew back, covering her face with her hood. Aragorn was quickly at her side. Legolas went to Celandine, bow string taut.

"If you would be so kind as give my friend his garments back I'm sure that would be much appreciated" Legolas said curtly, arrow pointed straight at the back of Celandine's head.

Brow furrowed deep in barely contained fury, Celandine pulled the dwarf's shirt off and tossed it away. Gimli hurried after it and eagerly put in on, glad to have it back.

"Where is the rest of it?" Aragorn asked, sword in hand, keeping Beriadanwen in check.

Bee made no reply, standing silently, sullenly, head bowed. Aragorn reached up, and slipped her hood from her head. The hood fell, exposing her hair and face. Whirling around, she hissed in anger, bringing her hood back up over her head. But it was too late. They had seen here for what she was. Legolas gasped

"Arquenniel Perianaya, daughter of Eöl!" Legolas breathed in wonder and amazement.

Bee shot him a murderous glare, hands clawed as if she meant to strangle him.

"Who?" Celandine asked, confused

"What?" Aragorn was equally confused.

"She is no common vagabond! She is the only daughter of a noble family! When she went missing 2 years ago, my family came to the throne of Mirkwood, as is tradition when no heir comes forth. Her disappearance was never solved. Her family had given up hope of finding her." Legolas looked back to Bee, eyes shining as one who has found a long lost and dearly loved relative.

Celandine looked at Bee, finding this new development unfathomable "You told me your name was Beriadanwen!"

"And it is! My name is mine, to do with it as I may. When I left Mirkwood I left the name of Arquenniel Perianaya behind also. A name is a mere title you identify yourself with and mine is Beriadanwen! It has been ever since I left Mirkwood and it will be until the day I die!" Bee drew her sword, violently daring anyone to disagree. No one came forward. The glade was silent.

"Do ya ave a crown?" Celandine questioned curiously, breaking the tense silence.

Bee sighed, rolling her eyes "trust you to prioritise a crown over learning the true identity of your best friend"

Celandine shrugged. Legolas hurried to Bee's side, moving to take her hand. She pulled back and held out her sword, warning him to keep his distance.

"I will take you back to Mirkwood, ere we continue our journey. There you will be safe and your family's honour will be restored"

"You will do no such thing! If you move to touch me I will strike you down!" Bee replied, her voice thick with aggression.

"But, Arwen en amin, your duty…" Legolas insisted

"Do not speak to me of duty! Indeed do not speak with me at all for I have nothing to say to one such as you, with your talk of safety and duty! You have recovered your possessions, you need not remain here any longer" she tossed their packs to them, sheathed her blade and turned dismissively. Legolas turned to his companion, the man shrugging his shoulders. Sighing in frustration, he ran to Bee's side and seized her arm.

"As the heir apparent to Mirkwood's throne and on your sense of honour and duty, I command you to return to Mirkwood"

Yanking her blade out into the open once more, Beriadanwen whirled around, a look of fire in her eyes "And as the original heir apparent to Mirkwood's throne and on the power of my sword I command you to leave me be!"

The two elves stood, glaring at each other, tense and still. Aragorn came forward.

"Legolas, I know this matter is important to you but I remind you of our original mission and its grave importance"

"What mission is dis den?" Celandine's ears pricked up, sensing adventure.

"Nothing that concerns a child such as you" Aragorn said blithely.

"CHILD!" Celandine shrieked, throwing back her hood and bring her knife out. "You call me child! I'll show you child!" she leapt forward and before Aragorn could quite register what was happening, she brought her knife down. It bit quickly into his leg. He cried out in pain and confusion, looking at this suddenly changed enemy.

"I am no child!" Celandine roared, breathing like a warhorse.

"Celandine calm yourself, these people are not worth your anger" Bee shushed turning towards Aragorn who was leaning over his wound "Why don't you go all out and call her a Halfling now that would be fun" she said, sneering at the ranger, entirely without pity for his suffering.

Aragorn looked up, mouth open, stunned at the events that had just transpired. Beriadanwen slung her pack up over her shoulder and tossed the hobbit's pack to her. Celandine deftly caught it, her eyes unmoving from Aragorn. Legolas was enormously grieved.

"Lady, you can not just melt back into the woods and live a life of poverty and shame! I could not forgive myself if I allowed you to go!" he swept forward and stood in front of her, hands out as if calming a frightened horse. His eyes were gentle, almost condescending. Bee was seething, moments away from throttling the Elven prince.

"When you open your mouth, all you succeed in doing is proving you know nothing and increasing my animosity towards you! Did you ever consider, with your pompous head all full of the chains of duty, that such things you wield to command me are the very things I left Mirkwood to escape? The words you think so noble serve only to strengthen my resolve to hold all you say in contempt and rebel against you! You speak of protecting me and move to stop me as if I am a weak and wavering child! I tell you now you could not survive for one day in the world you speak of protecting me from, yet this wood has become my home! And I say it is better to me than Mirkwood ever was, for all its danger!"

Aragorn took Legolas's arm, moving to pull him away. When he did not come Aragorn bent towards him and whispered "Legolas, we must be getting on! Our mission is one we can not afford to delay!"

Bee heard everything he said, her ears buzzing with the sound of his voice. Curiosity stirred inside her. The hunger for excitement awoke.

"I'll make you a deal" she found herself saying "If we can accompany you on this "mission" you speak of, I will return with Legolas to Mirkwood"

"No deal" Aragorn said quickly.

Bee affected indifference. "Ah well, penneth" she sighed, looking to Celandine "Back to a life of poverty and shame it is then"

Celandine smiled and shrugged nonchalantly "That's jurst da way it goes I giss. Hope we dun't git eated by a worlf or some'ing" they moved to leave the glade, turning their backs on the company.

"Wait…" Legolas held out a hand to stop them "Deal"

The two friends shared a knowing glance, before turning back to the three men, "Are you sure 'My Prince?' we wish not to be a burden" Bee spoke slightly sarcastically, towards the elf before her.

He grimaced for a moment. "Yes, I am sure"

"Legolas!" Aragorn spoke sharply "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Legolas goes to his side. Aragorn draws close, keeping his voice low "What are you thinking? We can't afford to look after a random elf maiden and she-hobbit on our journey! We must move quickly and can't let anything slow us down!"

"I understand that Aragorn! But this isn't just a random elf maiden! This is the missing daughter of the Perianaya family! The Perianaya family has been very dear to me for as long as I can remember. My father and I were their chief comforters when Arquenniel went missing. I could not go home and face them, knowing I found the daughter their hearts have long ached for and just left her in the woods!"

Giving a growling sigh of frustration, Aragorn threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, fine! But they are your responsibility, not mine!" Legolas nodded quickly in agreement.

They returned to others finding the two women discussing something quietly to each other, both looking up at the men every few seconds as if seeing if they were listening.

"We should all get some rest, we will set off first light" Aragorn announced, turning to look directly at the she-elf and hobbit he sighed heavily. He shook his head wearily and set a blanket down on the ground.

"Gimli, you're on first watch tonight. Wake me in two hours" he ordered laying himself down on his blanket, closing his eyes tightly as if trying to wish away the very situation her was in.

Gimli went to the far side of the camp taking a seat on the side of tree. The two elves shared a glare before Bee headed off back towards her root, lifting herself up onto it followed closely by the clambering Celandine.

Legolas watched as they settled slightly before taking a seat up against a near-by tree, where he could keep an eye on the Perianaya heir. He could hardly believe he'd found her. Yet, he was not as happy as he thought he should be under the circumstances. Arquenniel was nothing like he expected, she did not even answer to Arquenniel anymore. But if he could bring her back to Mirkwood, if he could restore her family, he would.

Bee and Celandine sat quietly glancing around at the men around them.

"Ya nut really goin back with dat prack are ya?"

"No, of course not. But I'm perfectly content to let him believe that" the two laughed quietly to one another.

"why din't ya tell ma ye were a prancess?"

"Because I'm not! I left all of that behind, that's not me anymore"

"Well da pointy eared prack down der seems ta fink ya are" she stated dryly.

Bee rolled her eyes "That pointy eared prack as you call him can think whatever he likes. He could be Prince of the Orcs for all I care"

Their talk soon faded away as weariness set in. In a matter of minutes, the clearing was quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it has taken a little longer to post this update, Zoe and I have been a little busy with all the school work our teachers think we need. Thank you for the favs and comments, we hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 4

Daylight came much quicker than most would like, as the sun broke over the mountains.

"Why must da sun be so feckin bright?" moaned the she-hobbit as she rolled onto her stomach trying to block out the sun.

Bee growled in response not yet ready to rise, "how about I knock you out, then the sun won't be so bright"

"No tanks, but I'm grateful for de offa"

Aragorn, who had already risen, washed and eaten, threw a look of disdain at the two mumbling figures. "Legolas! Get your charges up! We are losing daylight!"

Bee sat up and scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands "How can we be losing daylight? We only just got it!"

"if you want food, you'd better hurry up or I'll pack it away"

"Food?" Celandine hurried rolled herself over, ending up lolloping over Bee.

"Oh, get off me you lump" Bee gave her a shove. The little hobbit was lighter than she thought and the shove pushed her harder than she planned. In fact she shoved her so hard she rolled right off the tree root and fell heavily to the forest floor.

"Celandine!" Bee leapt nimbly after her. "Are you alright?!"

Celandine propped herself up on her arms, spitting out leaves and dirt "Wha did you do dat fur?" she got to her feet, glaring at Bee and brushing herself down. "I'm up noow, ya ha'py?"

"Amin hiraetha, Tithen pen, I didn't mean to (Im sorry, little one)"

"Yah, yah, where's da food?" Celandine asked bluntly, pushing past Bee. Bee smiled. Her friend was fine. She was angry and thinking of food, just as she always was.

Bee joined her friend around a barley lit campfire, glancing at the food boiling over it. Turning to the dwarf she scowled "Did you make this?" she took a whiff and winced at the smell "Yeah, that's defiantly the smell of dwarf broth. You should be ashamed"

Celandine let out an amused snort as she began to stuff her face, Gimli grumbled something quietly about stupid elves and their higher than thou attitude.

"Something you want to say Usquener? (Smelly one)" she questioned, causing the young hobbit to spit her mouth full of broth halfway across the camp, laughing in amusement.

Legolas snorted, agreeing with the young she-elves statement. Gimli shot around to look at his friend scowl present on his bearded face "What did she say?" he demanded stomping his foot in frustration. Legolas was at a loss for words, not sure whether or not to tell the dwarf.

"Don't worry about it my friend it is unimportant" he told him quickly, hoping to leave it at that.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the display in front of him, becoming thoroughly fed up. Decisively, he strode to the fire, seized the pot and poured out the remaining broth on the ground. Ignoring Celandine's protests, he put the pot into his pack, dismantled the fire and began to head off.

"We have wasted enough time here! Our journey begins now!"

Legolas and Gimli hurried after him. Celandine and Bee exchanged a look before trudging wearily after them.

"Who gets up dis fecking early?" Celandine grumbled rubbing her hands over the face trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Bee simply shrugged, paying more attention to the three men ahead of them than her friend.

"I wonder were dey are goin" she continued thinking out loud.

"As long as it's the opposite way to Mirkwood, I don't care"

"Even if ware goi'n to da crack a doom?" Celandine asked

Bee shuddered but her face remained set "yes. Even there."

A few feet ahead the dwarf was continuing to grumble about the two females now travelling with them.

The man and elf ignored his complaints, quietly discussing the women.

"Do you honestly believe she will return to Mirkwood with you?" Aragorn questioned.

Legolas's face was grave "if there is even a glimmer of hope that she will return, I must take it"

His friend nodded slightly understanding his friend, "And what will happen to her, once she is home?"

"Hopefully, she will take her rightful place on Mirkwood's throne and repair the damage she has done to her family"

"Your family will no longer rule?"

"No, not unless she chooses to marry a member of my family. I do not grieve the loss of the throne, nor will any member of my family."

Aragorn thought for a moment before a sly smile crossed his bearded face, "What if she were to marry you, my friend?"

Legolas's eyes balked at the prospect. "I do not think that is very likely" he spluttered, clearly thrown at the thought.

"You never know" Aragorn smirked at the look on Legolas' face. "And what about that hobbit friend of hers, where will she go?"

"That is no business of mine. She may go where she wishes"

"I don't think you will be rid of her at Mirkwood. She is a very close companion to the elf maiden"

"Hobbit's have no place in elvish kingdoms"

"I doubt the 'princess' will like that"

"She does not have to like it, that's the way it must be"

"Eh yoo der with pointy fecking ears! Ware ar we go'in?"

Legolas scowled and turned back to the hobbit "We have no set destination. We are following the trail of our two companions and the orcs who took them"

"Wat's da point in dat? Da arcs 'ave probably eaten 'im ba now"

"I do not think so. They took Merry and Pippin because they thought they had something they wanted" Gimli replied argumentatively.

"Gimli!" Aragorn reprimanded the dwarf for recklessly sharing such precious information.

The she-hobbit's face had lost its cheeky indifference and her eyes were wide. She looked younger than ever.

"Merry and Pippin? Is dat by any charnce Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took?" she asked, voice suddenly faint.

"You know them?" Legolas queried.

Celandine's bottom lip began to shake but she turned away. "They were acquaintances. Nothing more" the shake in her voice belied the truth. The company's heart grew suddenly heavy.

Things were silent after that; occasionally glances were thrown back at the she-hobbit, with the she-elf stood closely by her side glaring at any who stared for too long.

Stopping for a rest the company was spread across a small area, Celandine off by herself looking at anything but the others.

It seemed for once that Legolas and Bee were standing close together without arguing "Amin dele ten' he (I'm worried about her)" she told him trying to glance his way. He shifted his gaze towards the young she-hobbit.

"Did she know them well?" he questioned.

"I don't know. As a rule we don't often speak of our past lives"

The two fell silent, nothing left to say between them. Gradually, as the awkwardness grew, Legolas drifted away, leaving the she-elf alone. Bee sat for a moment, inwardly torn. She wondered whether she go to her friend and comfort her, but she had nothing to say. Instead she remained seated waiting for her friend to re-join her.

Celandine watched the open land closely; she was remembering the shire and her friends. Thinking if Merry and Pippin had indeed been eaten by the orcs, hoping against hope. As she sat there, her mind drifted away.

-_Flashback_-

_Celandine leaned into the door of her hobbit hole, pushing it open with her shoulder. The door swung open and she hurried out, little feet pattering on the pavement. She was almost to the gate when…_

"_Celandine Belladonna Puddifoot!" her mother's voice was loud enough to stir the whole Shire into fear. Celandine, however was a stubborn wee thing and had no fear of her elders in her, no matter how hard and how often it had been instilled in her. She turned on her heel, parked her hands on her hips and yelled back _

"_Whaaaat?!" _

"_Ur wearin ya bruthers clothes again" she growled in her hobbit drawl._

_Celandine rolled her eyes; her mother had a habit of often stating the obvious. _

"_So what?" Celandine groaned, making an irritated hand gesture. Glancing at her mother she noticed her mother holding a bright pick dress in her hand. Celandine screwed up her face at the sight of it, "I'm nut wearin dat" she growled scowling._

"_Yes, ye bloody well are, now bring ye arse bck inta da 'ouse now. Hoow many times 'ave I told ya? You've git ta look like a lady." Her mothers tone left no room for argument so she stomped back up the pathway, to her front door. Ripping the dress from her mothers hand she stomped inside to put on the offensive article of clothing. Muttering and swearing under her breath she pulled the uncomfortable garment on, hating it with every fibre of her being. _

_Her mother nodded approvingly as she exited the house once more this time in the dress, "Ya see love dats much be'er. It brings out da color of ya 'air" Celandine scowled at her mother rushing down the pavement and out of the gate, trying to get away from her mother as quick as she could. Once she was out of sight of the house, she grinned wickedly, yanked the dress up over her head and threw it into the bramble bush. _

"_Stupid dress" she said defiantly, dusting her hands together, thoroughly pleased with her cunning. She also pulled her hair out of the oppressive braid her mother had insisted on and cast the ribbon away as well. Picking back up into a run she headed in the direction of Farmer Maggot's field, where Merry and Pippin were waiting._

_Reaching the field she jumped the fence with little problem smiling to herself as she heard the petty banter of her two friends playing a little further in. _

"_It's always me! Why is it always me? It was me who had to get the corn, me who got chased by the dogs, me who had to apologise to the mean old man! Why can't it be you for a change?" _

'_Because you're so good at it! You've had tonnes of practise after all…"_

"_Why you little…!" _

_Celandine emerged through the tall stalks of corn to find Merry and Pippin tussling on the ground. _

"_O' cut it oot ya two! yur doing me head een!" _

_The two stopped rolling around, looking up at the young she-hobbit that stood before them. _

"_Celandine!" they cried. They parted abruptly and leapt to their feet. They rushed towards her simultaneously, as if acting of one mind, and barrelled into her, hugging her tight. They hit her with such force that they tackled her to the ground._

"_You're in your brothers clothes again" commented Merry. _

_Celandine rolled her eyes and affected an accent "Well done, Master Meriadoc. When it comes to stating the obvious you're at the top of the class" she strode around as the school house master was wont to do, hands firmly clasped behind her back. Pippin snorted loudly at his friend's expense._

"_Me motha tried te get me to wear a dress" she complained flicking her hair again in a gesture in. _

_The boys erupted in laughter, seeing the expression on Celandine's face. "Can you imagine that Merry, little Celandine skipping around the fields in a pretty little dress picking flowers for her lovely mother" Pippin shouted loudly. Celandine, furious, held up a clenched fist, warning them to stop. They complied. Both of them had been cuffed round the ears by Celandine before and did not relish the experience. _

"_Shut up ya eejit, do ya want someone te find us?" hissed Celandine, making frantic shushing motions with her hands. The boys giggled quietly to each other. Celandine strode on ahead, leading the charge as usual. The boys hurried on behind her, fraught with excitement and anticipation. Mischief never lost its appeal. Today, they were going to set Farmer Maggot's chickens loose. Ever since he'd brought the birds back from Bree the younglings had been fascinated with them. They were such stupid birds, the younglings wanted to see their reactions. Chickens were always comedic. Finally getting clear of the claustrophobic corn stalks the three larrikins made it out into the open. And there it sat, Farmer Maggot's chicken coop. the latch glinted in the midday sun, practically calling to be undone. Merry and Pippin nudged Celandine forward. _

"_Go on, it was your idea!" they insisted_

"_Just cos yer too coowirdly" Celandine sniffed and straightened her shoulders in a display of boldness. _

_As she stepped forward she heard Merry say "She's gonna cop it so bad from 'er ma when she gets back"_

_Feeling a sudden rush of rebellion, Celandine quickened her pace and yanked the latch free, throwing the chicken coop door open. The result was rather anticlimactic for all the hype farmer maggot had stirred up about them. Instead of the sudden flood of feathers the three were expecting, the chicken's blinked up at Celandine dumbly, clucking uncertainly. _

"_Ar! C'mon ye eejits!" Celandine cried, kicking the coop. _

_The result this time was glorious. In fright the chickens surged out of the open door, flapping their gimpy little wings and squawking fit to burst. Merry and Pippin rushed forward, chasing the birds with unabashed delight. The fun went on for a while, scattering children and chickens half way across the fields. At the sound of an angry Farmer and barking dogs the chase abruptly stopped and the children fled. The Farmer was too old to chase them, and the dogs too far away to catch up. They escaped, laughing and nudging each other as they made their way home. Even when she arrived home and her mother sent her to bed without second supper because she'd come across her discarded dress in the brambles, the happy feeling did not fade. Celandine sprawled out on her bed, still softly laughing at the memory. _

_-End flash-back- _

Celandine re-surfaced out of her daydream and back onto the real world, pulled back into consciousness by the sound of her friend's voice.

"What?" she asked, uncertain of what Bee had said.

Bee's eyes flashed momentarily with concern, "Just asking if you're okay. You seem a little moody"

"Oh ya. Jist tinking is all" Celandine said dismissively, playing down her anxiety.

Bee sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"My life befur… ya know I came 'ere. 'ow bout you?"

"What do you mean?"

"what wis yur life like?"

Bee's mind wheeled back into the past…

-_Flashback_-

_Arquenniel Perianaya, daughter of Eöl looked upon the forest of Mirkwood from a tree perch. She sat, swinging her legs, trying to get some air into the heavy fabric of her long billowing dress. She pulled the cloth away from her legs, hitching it up to her waist. Her mother would have a fit if she could see her now, flashing her bare legs to all and sundry. But Arquenniel brushed that thought away like an irritating fly. No one was around to see so why did it matter? She scraped her long hair away from her neck, bunching it into a bun. Now that the cool wind flowed over her bare skin she felt much better, freer. She slid down from the tree, landing gracefully on her haunches. Her eyes flicked around the forest, mimicking the hunters she'd seen just days earlier. She pulled out her proffered bow and quiver of arrows, nocking an arrow in and looking for something to aim at. Catching a glimpse of a small deer she took aim, breathing deeply. "You know their looking for you?" Arquenniel jumped releasing her arrow too early, hitting a far off tree. She whirled around angrily, annoyed at herself for being startled and for missing the deer. But mostly she was annoyed at the person who startled her. When she turned around she found herself looking at the smirking face of Arbellason, her oldest and dearest friend. She found her anger dissipating. _

"_Arbellason, you idiot" she whapped him over the head with an open hand. "You ruined my shot!"_

_Arbellason gasped in melodramatic shock "Such uncouth language from the mouth of a lady! I am sure I shall faint clean away in shock" he flopped dramatically to the ground. _

"_Oh for the love of the Valar get up at once you look ridiculous" she growled as he continued to poke fun at her. Growing frustrated by her friends show she walked past him and began to walk deeper into the forest, further away from her home._

"_I wouldn't if I were you 'My lady" Arbellason spoke mockingly picking himself off the ground._

"_Your father is looking for you, apparently your presence is requested to meet the Noble family of Greenleaf" he finally spoke soberly. Arquenniel groaned, throwing her head back and yelling. _

"_Aaaargh! More pretentious nobles! Just what I need! Why is it that I can not be away for a single moment without my father coming after me with more torturous chores and tasks to fulfil?"_

"_That's what you get when you're the heir apparent. It's your duty" Arbellason spoke this as if reciting a tiresome poem, mimicking the often spoken words of the elders. _

"_Duty" she scoffed angrily "the eternal chain around my neck, the bane of my existence!" _

"_Indeed, one can only wish for your life my future queen. Whereas you would wish for one of poverty" Arbellason stated running a hand through his hair._

"_I do not wish for a life of poverty Arbellason" she growled "I wish for life of freedom, to go where I please when I please not having to worry about duty and greeting nobles to my humble home" she spoke the final words with heavy sarcasm. She sighed "Is that too much to ask?" _

_Arbellason shrugged "all I know is that I was sent to fetch you and I must make you come" He took her hand and pulled her along. Grumbling she hurried after him. As they rushed along, Arbellason pulled her hair from the messy bun she'd bunched it into and smoothed the skirt of her dress down. She whacked his hands away. _

"_Leave me alone! What does it matter what I look like?"_

"_If you turn up looking like that, I'll get in the neck when I get back"_

_Arquenniel's eyes flashed cheekily "Amin uuma malia (I don't care)" she said brashly. _

_Arbellason smiled widely. "Yeah, but your father does" _

_Arquenniel grumbled but allowed him to continue tidying her up. _

_Not long after the two reached the large gates to the palace, the guards gave her a disapproving look before allowing them to pass through the gates._

_Arquenniel growled, causing her friend to laugh at her. _

"_Do not laugh at me Arbellason, otherwise I will have you beaten for your disrespect" Arquenniel affected a royal accent; looking down her nose at him. The two were silent for a moment before erupting into giggles. _

"_No please…my lady I meant no disrespect" He laughed, playing along. _

_It didn't take long for the pair to reach the front steps, where they were met with a very unhappy looking elf. Arquenniel's smile immediately disappeared when she saw the scowl present on her father's face, his hands clasped behind his back. _

"_Thank you Arbellason, you are no longer required" Eöl king of Mirkwood said in a commanding tone. Arbellason gave a quick bow, giving Arquenniel a look that said 'good luck' before disappearing the way they had come._

"_Aaye Adar (Hail father)". Her fathers face still did not change; he nodded slightly before turning indicating for her to follow. Arquenniel followed him quickly up the stairs coming up slightly behind him. "You failed to greet the Greenleaf's, your mother was most disappointed" she stayed silent, not know quite how to say. "They have retired to the lounge; your mother would like you to befriend their son Legolas."_

_She sighed heavily rolling her eyes, "What if I do not like him?" she questioned, already knowing the answer._

"_You will be-friend him anyway. The Greenleaf's have been friends of the family for many centuries and you will show them some respect!" Eöl told her commandingly, leaving no room for any argument. Bowing her head so her father would not see her scowl, Arquenniel forced herself to reply. "In all my best, I shall obey you Ada" she said mechanically, reciting the words that had been drummed into her many a time, though she was loath to say them. The two entered the lounge, Arquenniel mumbling under her breath as she caught glance of the Greenleaf's sat around the room. The Kings attendant cleared his throat "Eöl, King of Mirkwood and Arquenniel Perianaya, daughter of Eöl and Nimthîriel, princess of Mirkwood" Her mother gave her a cold look before returning her attention to Minuialwen Greenleaf who was sat opposite her, in the centre room sofas. Bending down slightly her father whispered quietly "Remember your manners Arquenniel" he reminded her before straightening to his full height again and greeting the approaching elf Thranduil and his son Legolas. Thranduil and his son bowed their heads in deference. Arquenniel looked over the two elves with very little interest. Her gaze rested on Thranduil her father's oldest friend; he wore a long green velvet robe with a brown belt wrapped around his middle. His face was kind, laugh lines present in the corner of each of his eyes but it had the look that all noble elves carry. A look of pomposity Arquenniel thought derisively. Shifting her attention to the young elf boy at his side she noticed his long blond hair falling down his back, a few braids decorating it. His eyes were fixed on his father, as if intent on hearing the conversation. This made him immediately undesirable as a friend. Anyone who took such a keen interest in the affairs of adults would not be a very interesting person to talk to. He wasn't an ugly child, far from it; he had the clean crisp beauty of nobility that had always annoyed Arquenniel. He was dressed as a miniature of his father, though he had more of his mother about him. _

_Arquenniel was jolted out of her observation by the drone of her father's voice. She looked up to find him heading her way, Thranduil in tow. "Thranduil, allow me to introduce you to my daughter Arquenniel." He said grandly, gesturing to her. _

"_Saesa omentien lle, Arwen en amin" (pleasure to met you, my lady). Arquenniel was unsurprised to discover Thranduil spoke much like her father did, in a grand monotone. She tried her best to look interested, smiling and nodding. _

"_Your daughter is everything I expected" Thranduil told his friend. A smile graced her fathers face telling her she had done well in convincing his friend that she was a true lady of the court. Arquenniel was surprised to see her father smile for it was a rare occurrence. The last time he had smiled at her was her birthday, 100 years ago. She wondered if his face would crack because it was unused to the strain. Turning slightly Thranduil waved over the young elf boy who stood closely by, still seeming to have listened to everything that had been said. The boy approached slowly stopping at his fathers side hands clasped behind his back in a way that reminded Arquenniel of a much older elf. _

"_Arquenniel I would like for you to meet my youngest son Legolas" he stated proudly. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Arquenniel smiled. Now she wondered if her face would crack under the strain of all these simpering grins. Legolas bowed suddenly, snapping forward at the waist as if shoved from behind. For a split second Arquenniel entertained the joyous thought that she'd broken him in half just by smiling at him. But he snapped back up straight almost instantaneously, face completely serious. Arquenniel could hardly believe he hadn't done it in comedy and had to try very hard not to splutter into a fit of giggles. Noticing his daughters slightly amused expression Eöl nudged her discreetly, Arquenniel glanced up at her farther, once again his smile had faded and was now an angry looking scowl telling her 'don't you dare'._

_Arquenniel's face straightened immediately, turning back to look at Legolas "It is an honour to finally meet you" she said still finding it hard not to laugh. _

"_The honour is all mine, my lady" he said. The thought of having to spend time with the strangely bowing noble, made her scowl slightly. She did not find the idea appealing at all; he seemed just like any other noble her parents had introduced her to, however entertaining._

_End flashback_

"Bee…. Bee!... BEE!"

Bee felt a shove at her side and emerged from her day dream, blinking as if she'd just woken from a deep sleep. She looked down and found her friend scowling at her in worry.

"yoo a'right?"

"Yeah, yeah" she replied rubbing her face tiredly.

"What ar ye tinking bout?" Bee turned from her friend and looked back out into the distance.

"I was thinking about the first time I met Legolas" she admitted,

"Wait, ye knew dat pointy eared prack?" Celandine questioned disbelievingly, pointing obviously at the male elf who was sitting with Aragorn a few meters away.

Bee laughed at her friends, "Not really, I only met him once when I was younger" she confessed once again an image of a younger version of Legolas bow before her, she snorted to herself slightly.

"What?" Celandine questioned wanting to know what her friend suddenly found so funny.

Bee turned looking back at the other elf whom was now helping the other men set up camp for the night.

Laughing once more Bee got top her feet helping the she-hobbit up as well.

"Don't worry about it" she told her still smirking as she began making her way towards the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Sorry these two chapter have taken so long to upload Zoe and i have only just finished them, we have been a little busy with school work since it is so close to exams.**

Chapter 5

The company had walked for several days now, Aragorn stopping every now and then to check the signs of the trail, finding traces of the hobbits. Celandine's spirit was greatly lifted by these traces and stuck close to Aragorn, listening to his readings intently. At first, Aragorn found the constant tailing of the little she-hobbit irritating but as his understanding of her strident manner grew, he didn't mind her company so much. He even began to seek her out, letting her know of his most recent finds. The two elves were not getting on so well. Beriadanwen refused to even speak with Legolas, still sore about his condescending words. When they were forced to speak, it wasn't an improvement. Legolas insisted on waiting on her which drove her round the bend. This soon flared up from disagreement to a violent argument where Bee ended up storming out, Legolas rushing after her. One day, the thin rope keeping them together, snapped. Bee hadn't had a good night after sleeping rough just to defy Legolas's insistence that she sleep on the bed he'd made. Gimli had been preparing breakfast and he and Beriadanwen were still not on good terms so this only made her madder. She looked for Celandine to be her ally but she was deep in conversation with Aragorn and refused to be drawn out. Bee was seething. She felt like a fire was building inside her and would at any moment break free. She mumbled curses as she served herself out some food. Legolas leapt up to serve her, taking the ladle from her hand even as she moved toward the pot.

"Here, my lady, allow me" Legolas flashed a smile and ladled food into her bowl. She snatched it back.

"I've told you a hundred times! I don't need your help!"

Ignoring her protests he moved to sit behind her. He took a wooden comb from his pocket and, without asking, delved deep into her hair. The comb caught on a thick knot in Bee's hair and she howled in pain. She turned to him and wrenched the comb from his hand, throwing it into the fire.

"What are you doing? Thanga yassen templa! (Elvish curse) What is wrong with you?! Amin delotha lle (I hate you), Kela (Go away!), leave me alone!"

"But my lady, your hair, you must try to keep your hair tidy"

Suddenly, Bee remembered her mother, holding her down and raking a comb through her hair as Bee howled in pain and anger. This memory smashed through her, the vicious tide was unleashed.

"You want me to keep my hair neat?! Aye? You care so much about the way it looks? Well here!" she seized up the dwarf's hunting knife, gathered a clump of her hair in her hand and hacked at it. The clump fell away, leaving frayed ragged edges. She continued to hack away, to Legolas's horror, until most of her hair was simply gone and what had been a flowing line was now a ghastly uneven mess that fell at her neck.

The camp had gone silent, all eyes rested on the she-elf.

"There now you can brush my hair as much as you like" Bee growled storming away from the camp. She was too angry to care about her hair, too angry to think straight.

Back at the camp the others still stood in shock, watching the area where the she-elf had vanished. Legolas moved to go after her but was stopped as Aragorn placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'd leave her for a while, Legolas. I think she'd rather be left alone"

"But… anything could happen!"

Celandine snorted. "She's bin in da wuds for tree yirs of 'er life an' never gotten 'urt once! I think she cin 'andle five minutes alone!"

"Celandine has a point, Legolas. I think you under estimate her survival abilities"

"But… she's just a girl!"

"YOU SEXIST PRACK!" Celandine bellowed, leaping to her feet. "jist cos she's a gurl, yoo tink she can't survive on 'er own! I tink dats why she hate ya"

The camp was once again awkwardly silent. Growling Celandine stomped passed the elf making sure to bump accidentally on purpose as she went by, muttering about how she understood why Bee had left if they were all like him.

"Well that was awkward" Gimli stated gruffly rubbing his hand over his beard in thought "I thought she hated me, but she REALLY hates you" he said sounding slightly pleased with the fact he was liked more than his elf friend.

"Come, let's get everything packed up. I want to leave as soon as they return" Aragorn ordered, snapping out of his shock. Never, in all his years with the elves, had he witnessed one become so angry they would hack off their own hair. Although he'd also never seen two women travel alone in a forest before.

Gimli was the first to move, going over to the remaining breakfast and tipping it out, grimacing as some splashed over his shoes.

"Damn" he cursed quietly before continuing to go on about his business. Legolas took a little while longer to come to his senses, and when he did he was silent, eyes downcast.

Celandine was able to find her friend easily; all she had to do was follow the sound of steel striking wood.

"Wha' da tree eva do ta ya?" Celandine questioned lightly as she caught up to her.

"It got in my way" Bee sullenly replied, as she continued to smack the tree with her sword, shards of wood flying across the forest. She took a breath before continued her assault, her frustration manifesting itself as frenzied energy, fuelling her tirade. By the time she had finished there were several incisions across the trunk, like a skin marred with lashes from a whip. Finally, her anger dribbling away into exhaustion, Bee's tantrum came to a stop.

"I lik' ya new 'air cut" Celandine offered lamely. The two were silent for a moment before Bee began to giggle slightly followed closely by Celandine, who was looking very pleased that she'd got her to laugh.

"I cannot believe I cut my hair. If my father could see me now…" she said, relishing the rebellion.

"I tink it looks nice, I lik' it short."

Bee rolled her eyes. She knew that she looked a state. She flicked her head and put her hand up to her ragged locks in a gesture of self-consciousness. Celandine saw this and nudged her, smiling. Bee couldn't help but smile back.

"ya know, it rilly dun't matter what yoo look lik'. Not ta me eny way"

Bee smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks Tithen pen, but I'm not sure anyone would agree with you" She glances back at the now broken tree, feeling slightly guilty about what she had done. She had been taught that tree had feelings just as everyone else did. She should not have taken her anger out on one so innocent.

"Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry)" she told it lightly touching the mangled trunk. She slumped into a sitting position, leaning her face into her hands. Suddenly there was a change in the weather; a few drops of rain began to fall, followed quickly by a huge downpour soaking the pair.

"Sumfin tell me dat we will 'ave to walk in dis" Celandine said pulling her hood up Bee nodded. "Come on lets head back, the sooner we get moving the sooner I can leave the stupid elf" Bee said heading off in the direction of their old camp.

The pair soon reached the camp, looking like a pair of wet rats. The three men had taken cover underneath a large unearthed root.

"There they are" Gimli shouted gruffly over the heavy rain. Legolas frantically beckoned them forward, but stopped himself from running out and grabbing them. Celandine hurried under the root but Bee made a show of wandering around, refusing to come under the shelter. She did it to irk Legolas. It worked. She could Legolas's face twitching and clenching his fists. She grinned, sitting down on the log and lifting her face to the rain. Legolas was about to explode but he was beaten to it by Celandine. The she-hobbit stormed out of the root and seized Bee by arm.

"For gunnae sakes Bee! Noo is nut da time to mak' a point!" She dragged Bee into the shelter. Bee smirked, clearly pleased with her ability to annoy the elf prince.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Celandine, I was merely enjoying the rain" she told her friend innocently, her eye lashes fluttering.

Celandine rolled her eyes wanting to hit Bee across the back of the head. But she didn't bother as she knew she could never reach. Bee and Celandine sat down next to the new companions, the pair smiling widely at the rain. Bee shifted her gaze to Legolas who was staring at her intently, his anxiety was obvious but he was determined not to act upon it. Seeing her friend's smug expression Celandine elbowed Bee in the side.

After what seemed like hours of uncomfortable silence, the sun finally peeked through the thick rain clouds, by this time Gimli was snoring loudly as he leant against the root. Bee and Celandine were playing a card game, while Aragorn and Legolas were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Alright let's get moving" Aragorn commanded, breaking the silence. No one moved. Becoming slightly frustrated by everyone's reluctance to leave Aragorn growled loudly before yelling "Everyone up now!"

Gimli jumped in surprise reaching reflexively for his axe. Glaring at Aragorn, Bee got slowly to her feet. Celandine shot up and hurried forward. She told Bee that she really didn't care about the fate of the two hobbits they were pursuing. But her action belied the truth her words refused to admit. Legolas looked at Aragorn, eyes wide in surprise.

"Aragorn?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Aragorn looked at the elf for the first time since yelling. He saw the surprise and concern in his eyes. Aragorn took a breath. "Yes, mellonin, I'm fine. My patience has just waned from lack of sleep"

Legolas smiled sympathetically. The tender moment was shattered by a massive, spluttering sneeze. Both Aragorn and Legolas looked around in confusion before their eyes came to rest on Bee. She was hunched over, hand cupped under her nose. When she looked up, both Aragorn and Legolas recoiled in disgust. Trailing from her nose to her palm was line of milky green mucus.

"Excuse me" Bee said nasally. Legolas held out a handkerchief at arms length. Scowling at him, she snatched it from his hands, wiping at her nose and hands. That done she brought it to her nose and gave it a messy blow. Legolas's nose wrinkled in distaste. She smiled at him wickedly.

"You want it back?"

Quickly Legolas extended a hand and stepped two paces back. "No, no, no. you keep it"

"You're sure? I wouldn't want you to miss out" Bee thrust the open handkerchief closer.

Legolas colored a faint tinge of green. "I'm sure"

Bee grinned before she screwed the handkerchief up and shoving it into her pocket.

Shaking his head, Aragorn hurried on. "Come on! We've got to use every hour of daylight"

Celandine came to walk next to Bee. 'Yur deesgusting, ya no dat?"

Bee's grin grew. "Yeah. Yeah I do"

"Come on lets go find those hobbits of yours" Celandine sighed trying not to seem as if she cared as the pair set off after the others.

**Please Read and Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked for hours only stopping to rest. The two women walked behind the men, telling stories about their pasts.

"nd so we left 'im der in da field" Celandine explained erupting in a fir of giggles finishing it hard to breath as she continued to laugh at her own story snorting every few seconds. Bee was laughing at the sounds coming from her friend; she had never heard anyone other than the she-hobbit laugh in such a way.

Gimli was also listening to the story and laughed along.

"Sounds like you had a good childhood in the Shire then" he said, holding his breath waiting for the normal criticizing remarks. Instead he was met with a smiling hobbit.

"Yeh I did" Celandine chuckled.

Gimli seemed a surprised that Bee had not added a smart remark; instead she was just smiling along with her friend.

"What about you, Eleven Maiden?"

Once again, to his surprise, there was no sarcasm. Bee sighed, rubbing her hand over her face.

"Yeh Bee, tell us" Celandine commanded, wanting to hear of her friends' life before they had met.

"My childhood was nothing special"

Celandine rolled her eyes.

"Come off et Bee! Yer were a prancess fur cryin 'ut loud!" She exclaimed.

The she-elf laughed humorlessly. The smile had disappeared as if it had never been there.

"Naneth (mother) and I never saw eye to eye" she explained "Ada (father) and I got on a little better. he seemed to understand me a little more than Naneth, but never took my side when there was an argument"

"Wha' else? Did ya 'ave many friends?" A smile crept back to the corner of Bee's mouth, as she began to think about her friend. "I wouldn't say I had many" she confessed. "I had a few my parents had instructed me to be-friend, I found it hard to get along with them. I had one good friend my best friend Arbellason, he understood me better than my own parents did. I first met him when I was still a youngling; his Naneth was a servant for mine." She paused for a moment remembering his face. "We spent most of our lives together, but as we got older he began his training for the royal guard. I still saw him, and it was always him my Ada would send to find me when I had managed to sneak into the forest. As you can probably tell I wasn't the best at doing as I was told. Naneth never truly liked him. I believe she saw him as a distraction, that he was keeping me from fulfilling my royal duties at the court" she spat the last sentence, scowling slightly. "She sent him away from the Palace to the royal army half way through his training. I have not seen him in over 4 years."

There were a few moments of silence "Tell us another tale of your adventures in the Shire my friend" Bee said trying to draw any unwanted attention away from her.

Celandine understood and nodded before smiling hugely. "Wint to 'ear mur tales o' wicked Celandine, d'ya?"

"I'm sure they do, but we have not the time at hand" Aragorn said, hurrying to interrupt. "The orcs have picked up their pace. They've picked up our scent. We must hurry if we are to catch them!"

His bit said Aragorn broke into a steady run. The group followed. After a while the hobbit and dwarf began to lag behind. Legolas turned back to them.

"Come on!" he urged.

Celandine felt fire in her lungs and a dull pain in her bones. She grit her teeth, forcing herself on.

"3 days and nights of pursuits, no food or rest, no sight of our quarry but what the bare rock can tell!" Gimli moaned from beside her. Celandine's spirit lifted, she was glad of a companion, glad not to be left alone at the back.

"Time ta test de eendurance ay?"

Gimli grinned. "You'll not find me lacking!"

"nor me" Celandine agreed "nor me"

But it was not long before Celandine had to stop. She doubled over, trying to catch a breath. Seeing this, Gimli stopped.

"Aragorn!" he called.

Aragorn looked back. "What is it?"

Gimli gestured dumbly to Celandine. Bee turned and saw Celandine. She filled with concern.

"Tithen pen? You okay?"

"I… can't… run any…more"

"We can't wait!" Legolas said urgently.

"Well, we're going to have to, aren't we?" Bee snapped, hurrying to Celandine's side.

Acting decisively, Aragorn strode over to Celandine. As he drew closer Bee glared at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Celandine asked

"Don't worry, I'm trying to help. Hold still"

He slipped his hands under her armpit, bent at the knees and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"Hold on!" Aragorn smiled. "It's going to be a rough journey!"

Celandine grabbed his hood and whooped breathlessly. "Whooohoooo!"

Bee grinned. This Aragorn… he was alright.

They'd covered quite a chunk of ground before Aragorn stopped. He scooped Celandine off and set her down. He dropped to his knees and picked something up. He turned it over, eyes suddenly serous and mournful.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" he said, showing his find to the rest of them.

"What is dat?" Celandine asked.

"It's the pin we use to hold our cloaks together" Legolas said, gesturing to his collar. There, resting on the Elven gray of his cloak was an identical green leaf.

"So… it's from Merry and Pippin?"

"It's got to be"

"This means they're less than a day ahead of us!" Aragorn clasped the Lorien leaf tightly in his hand.

"Liss dan a day!" Celandine leapt to her feet, energy renewed. "Come on!"

Bee and Aragorn hurried to join her. Legolas threw a glance behind him. Where was the dwarf?

"Come, Gimli!" he called.

Gimli came tumbling round the corner with a brash cry. Legolas was going to go and help him up but before he could the dwarf got up by himself, smoothing the embarrassment away. "I'm wasted over cross country." He declared assertively. "We dwarves are natural sprinters!"

Legolas smiled to himself, hurrying forward to catch up with the others. He and Gimli found them, perched on a large rock, surveying the landscape.

"Rohan" Aragorn said simply. "Home of the horse lords"

Celandine gave a low whistle. "Roharn…"

But Aragorn's face was not lit up with wonder.

"Something strange is at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets their will against us."

Legolas heard the premonition in his voice. He clambered dexterously down the rock face, gazing into the horizon.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"the Uruks turn north-east! They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn took a quick intake of breath, chest tight with anxiety. "Saruman"

The air had grown thick with angst and worry. But one noise broke through the fog. A hobbit giggle. Aragorn's eyes snapped to Celandine. Bee's eyes came up too.

"What's so funny?" Bee asked, thoroughly confused

"ey Bee. What da yur ilf eois see?" she said, mimicking the deep seriousness of Aragorn's voice.

Bee snickered.

"I am unable to see anything of interest my young hobbit friend, what do your hobbit feet feel?"

The girls descended into giggles.

"Would you two cease and desist! This a time that does not lend itself to mindless frivolity" Gimli said gravely.

The pair sobered and their laughter stopped. Nodding, Aragorn began to run again, the others following behind. When Celandine again began to tire, Aragorn carried her. But Gimli was left to his own devices.

"Keep breathing, that's the key, breathe" he told himself, spurring himself on.

Legolas, who was near the front running alongside Aragorn, marvelled at the pace the Uruks were keeping.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them"

"I do not think they flee, rather they run to a reward" Bee added.

They ran in silence, all through the night. By the time a new day dawned they had reached new plains. Legolas looked up at the sky, heart leaping into his throat.

"A red sun rises; blood has been spilled this night"

Bee's eyes turned to the sun, wondering whose blood coloured the sky. Aragorn leapt onto a tall rock, gazing out into the horizon. The others clambered to join him and saw what held his attention. A mass of horse riders.

Aragorn filled with hope.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" He called, voice booming around the plains.

The rider leading the charge turned the group until they were heading the way of the company. The company scrambled down the rock face and hurried along the plains. But, instead of the friendly greeting Aragorn had expected they found themselves with horses on all sides, surrounded by the riders. They were herded into a tight bunch and found spears thrust under their noses. Aragorn held his hands up in confusion. The leader dismounted. He wore the garb of a soldier of Rohan and had a grave expression.

He took up his weapon and grasped it.

"What business do two elves, a man and a dwarf have on the Riddemark? Speak quickly!"

Celandine was about to protest about being left out by the deep brogue of the dwarf beat her to it.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and looked around uneasily, looking at the reactions of the others. Seeing their anger, he laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder, stopping him from saying more. The horse lord was fuming.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" He said, spitting out the venomous threat.

Legolas whipped an arrow from his quiver and seated it on his bow in one easy snap. "You would die before your stroke fell!" his eyes blazed with anger.

The spears drew closer and the riders made to advance. Aragorn rushed to Legolas, pushing down his bow and chastising him with his eyes. In an attempt to pacify the riders he fulfilled their request.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Celandine of the Shire and Legolas and Beriadanwen of the woodland realm (Mirkwood) we are friends to Rohan and Théoden your king"

Something in the horse lord seemed to break. He signalled to his riders and the spears were withdrawn. He removed his helmet, revealing his serious and noble features. He had long blonde hair and a fair beard, as was the norm for his people. "Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." He said "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands."

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. He exchanged a look of concern with Legolas. The horse lord continued. "I am Eòmer, son of Eòmund. My company and I are those loyal to Rohan and for that we were banished." He looked forlornly at his men and then his eyes hardened in anger. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked." His eyes turned to elves, narrowed suspiciously "and everywhere his spies slip through our nets." Bee seemed very much offended, her hand going for her sword; it took all her will not to un-sheath it.

"We are not spies." Aragorn said quickly, seeing the she-elf's hand on her swords hilt. "We track a company of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive" his voice wavered at the mention of the hobbits but his face showed nothing Eòmer's brow furrowed

"The Uruks are destroyed. we slaughtered them during the night"

"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli said hurriedly "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

Seeing Eòmer's confusion Aragorn elaborated "they would be small, only children to your eyes" he sought Celandine out, took her by the hand and pulled her out into Eòmer's line of sight. "This is a hobbit; the ones we track are no bigger than she"

Eòmer looked at Celandine in astonishment. She was a little annoyed at being put on display and was quite sure he'd never seen a hobbit before. But he quickly recovered his nerve "We left none alive; we piled the carcasses and burned them" he gestured out behind him, the young hobbits heart dropped at the news of her friends deaths, she wiped her eyes refusing to let the approaching tears slip from her eyes. Sensing her friends distress Bee let go of her sword, bending slightly to rest her hand on her friends shoulder.

Aragorn looked to where Eòmer was pointing. A thick plume of black smoke rose into the sky.

"Dead?" Gimli said simply, voice small and disbelieving

Eomer nodded "I'm sorry"

Legolas bowed his head and put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Despairing silence descended on the company.

To break the silence, Eòmer whistled and barked out two names. The men he called came forth, leading three horses. Eòmer took the reins and handed them to Aragorn.

"These horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters."

Aragorn looked at him, speechless. When his hope had been stolen so had his words.

Eòmer placed his helmet back upon his head, and mounted his horse swiftly retrieving the reins. "Look for your friends, but do not trust or hope." His voice changed from sadness and became bitter "It has forsaken these lands" with a final nod the Riders of Rohan rode off in a flurry of thundering hooves.

The company looked at each blankly for a bleak moment. Silently, fluidly, Aragorn mounted his horse. Bee followed suit. Legolas lifted Celandine and sat her in front of Bee. He then mounted the last horse, Gimli coming up after him. They rode off towards the terrible column of smoke. They scaled the mountain and hurriedly got down off their horses. The pile of carcasses emitted a thick stench that made them gag. But they pushed past it. They looked around for traces of the hobbits. Suddenly Gimli's voice broke through.

"the belts…" he said softly. In his hand was one of the Elven made belts the hobbits had been wearing.

Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." (May they find peace after death)

Bee bowed her head also, bending to customs just this once. Celandine's shoulders shook as she cried, choked sobs escaping her. Aragorn lashed out, kicking an orc helm down the hill and throwing himself to his knees as he screamed in rage. He seemed to sag a little when he reached the ground, slumping forward.

Gimli was in shock "We failed them…" he said softly, as if he couldn't believe it.

The company were still. Aragorn lifted his head, sighing. A mark on the ground caught his eyes. His tracking instinct s stirred. He furrowed his brow and reached out, touching the ground.

"A hobbit lay here" he said to himself. The others heard and looked at him. He continued, hand moving to another piece of ground. "… and the other" his eyes tracked over the field. He stood, eyes fixed on the ground, stooping to touch the tracks.

"They crawled… their hands were bound"

His hand brushed over something in the grass. His fingers closed around it and brought it up into the light.

"Their bonds were cut!" he said in surprise. The others hurried to his side.

He moved across the plain, tracing the hobbits footsteps. "They ran over here…." His eyes widened and breath caught "they were followed!" he broke into a run. "they ran away from the battle…" he declared excitedly. Celandine's heart leapt. There was hope yet. But the company were stopped short in their tracking.

"and into Fangorn forest" Aragorn said. The forest stood before them, dense, dark and thick, towering over them all.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli said slowly. The company felt dread encroach over their hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry this chapter has taken a little longer than it normally would, Zoe and i have just finished our school exams and haven't really had that much time to write. **

Chapter 7

The company started into Fangorn cautiously, Bee and Celandine lagging slightly behind in no hurry to head into the terrifying dark forest before them.

"Well this is cosy" Bee said sarcastically, pretending she wasn't freaking out. She felt Celandine draw close to her, a small warm presence at her side, the hobbits voice low as she sang quietly to herself "Upon da hearth da fire is red… Beneath da roof der is a bed" her voice shook slightly as she continued to glance around nervously. "But nut yet weary are our feet…"

The rest of the company looked around them, clutching their weapons defensively. Their eyes darted around, ravenously consuming their surroundings. Gimli's eyes caught on something and he hurried over. A leaf, soiled with a black oily sheen. Gimli slid his finger over the foul looking liquid and tasted it. Instantly his eyes narrowed and he spat in furious disgust, trying to rid his mouth from the terrible flavour.

"Orc blood" he said gruffly.

This revelation made the fear in everyone's hearts heavier. Bee glanced round nervously, her hand grazing her swords hilt ready to draw it at a moment's notice, Celandine clinging to her singing a little faster now as if it would drive away anything bad lurking around them "Still round the corner we may meet…". Aragorn's attention was captured by markings on the ground. He dropped to his knees, running his hands over them as if seeking assurance they were real. He looked up and whispered to himself. "These are strange tracks" he said, voice and face sombre. Bee glanced nervously around this forest made her feel uneasy as if there was something out there watching them all.

Gimli looked around the trees "The air is so close in here" he stated.

"This forest is old… very old… full of memory…and anger." Legolas replied his sharp eyes glancing around. He could almost sense the angst in the atmosphere.

Suddenly loud groaning sounds erupted from around them, making them all leap in surprise. The dwarfs axe rose quickly as if to fight off some unspeakable evil that could be hiding in the trees. The company glanced around in wonder.

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" Aragorn demanded signalling for him to do so. Gimli loosened his grip on his weapon, gazing reverently at the tree. Both elves had switched their attention to the once groaning forest, eyes glancing around every few seconds expecting to see something emerge.  
"Aragorn, nad no ennas! (There's something out there)" Legolas said suddenly, lurching forward. He hurriedly clambered to a higher point and gazed out. Aragorn hurried to his side, his face an anxious knot.

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" He questioned nervously, as the rest of their party caught up to them.

"The white wizard approaches" The two elves said simultaneously, Celandine did not seem to notice the severity of those words and was too amazed that the elves had spoken in sync. But neither Aragorn nor Gimli felt any amazement. They knew who the white wizard was and knew well to fear his power. Celandine's song dwindled into silence. Aragorn looked around at them, hand clenched over his sword. "Do not let him speak" he whispered urgently "he will put a spell on us."

"We must be quick!" he adds; at this command the party draw their weapons spinning to face their foe. Their eyes were almost over powered with a brilliant flash of white light that obscured the wizard's face. He towered over them all, a terrifying force. Legolas and Bee loosed an arrow each but both proved ineffective as their foe easily deflected them. Gimli threw his axe with enough force to cleave the heads off ten orcs but this two was easily deflected. Aragorn had not even raised his sword before it burned in his hands and he was forced to drop it with a cry of pain. Celandine simply stood, too stunned to move. The company raised their hands to their eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. As they backed away, the wizard began to speak.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits" he said simply, his voice indefinable.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded angrily, fighting to hide his fear.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They… met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

This threw the company off. What was he talking about?  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked, fear giving rise to more anger

The wizard offered no answer. The white radiance masking his face beamed painfully bright.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn stepped forward brazenly, refusing to be intimidated.

At his order, the air seemed to ring and the light dwindled. Out of it, the wizard stepped forward and revealed himself. The company staggered back, beholding the face of not Saruman, but Gandalf. Celandine stood mouth agape. Gandalf! The grey clad stranger who waked the shire borders, delighting the young and worrying the old? This could not be him! This wizard was brilliant and majestic, swathed in majesty. And yet she knew it to be true.

Bee was tense at the sight of the white wizard, knowing it was not the evil Saruman but still not knowing if this old man was friend or foe. She glanced down at her young hobbit friend who seemed to be in awe, suddenly the young hobbits face lit up causing the she-elf to frown slightly. She looked back at the wizard, looking upon his face for the first time. Something about him made her pause. He had no evil in his eyes. His features held a certain formidability that was true but no malice. That and the rest of the company's joyous reaction led here to believe he was no foe. But she was not ready yet to accept him as friend. She turned away while everyone continued to stare. The others fell to their knees in reverence but Aragorn couldn't take it in. he staggered back, face streaked in confusion.

"You fell…" confusion made him breathless

"Through fire and water. On the lowest dungeon of the highest peak I fought him. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin on the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled past and every day was as long as a life age on earth. … But it was not the end. I felt life in me again I'd been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf said, striding forward.

"Gandalf…" Aragorn said simply, finally coming to understand.

"Gandalf? Yes… that was what they used to call me" Gandalf said, peering away as he began to remember slowly.

Bee raised an eyebrow at the sight of her excited companions, Celandine was nearly jumping at the sight of the wizard, and Bee could not understand why one wizard could cause such a reaction.

Gandalf the grey? That was my name" Gandalf stated slightly in wonder of his past, Bee eyebrow rose again, was this old man crazy she wondered glancing around to see if anyone else thought as she did, finding it was indeed only her who felt this way. Suddenly Gimli erupted in excitement "Gandalf!" he said gruffly.

Gandalf smiled "**I **am Gandalf the white and I come back to you now"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey we know it has been a while since we have updated, and we are trying our best to get the chapters done as quickly as possible just bear with us.**

**hope you enjoy R&R**

Chapter 8 

Gandalf started leading them on, simply striding ahead and expected the others to follow. And they did, without question. This sudden introduction of a new leader seemed to ruffle no feathers but Beriadanwen's. They walked for some time when this Gandalf suddenly stopped and turned, regarding the females with a piercing glance.

"These are two faces I do not know. What are your names and why do you follow behind us? A journey such as ours is not one for women" he stared pointedly at Bee's ragged head.

Both Celandine and Bee started forward at that comment but were stopped by Legolas and Aragorn who knew well how they would react to such a comment. Aragorn stepped in to diffuse the situation.

"This is Celandine Puddifoot of the shire, friend to Merry and Pippin. The She-elf is called Beriadanwen and is Celandine's companion."

"An elf in the companionship of a hobbit? Just when I thought I'd heard it all. And why have you chosen to take these women with you when you know your journey is fraught with peril" he spoke admonishingly.

"Arqu… Beriadanwen has already proven herself to be exceptionally skilled with the bow and sword and the she-hobbit too displays a remarkable ability to defend herself. They are friends of Merry and Pippin and wished to ensure their safety. But I believe, even knowing that the two hobbits are safe that they be allowed to continue to accompany us. It would be unwise to waste such a talent as theirs when our list of allies grows thin"

Everyone looked in astonishment at the elven prince. That was the longest piece he'd ever spoken among them before, possibly ever in his life. And he'd spoken it with such un-characteristic passion. Bee's eyes were wide with happy surprise. This was the first time she'd ever heard Legolas speak of her as a capable independent person, let alone praise her as an important asset. She grinned to herself. Then she remembered his ulterior motive, to convince her back into Mirkwood force her to take the throne. The happiness faded and she allowed her self to become embittered once more.

"Well, well, well. I suppose we will have to take you on, if you have curried such favour with the elven prince. Onwards, there is no time to dawdle"

They walked on for a bit until they came to a wide open field. The wizard stepped forward and pursed his lips, sending a light clear whistle echoing around the plain. In an answer to this, a large steed, glistening a brilliant pearl white wash over the grass, came galloping into view. Legolas stared in amazement, eyes and mouth wide open.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" he said in breathy astonishment  
the rest of the group seem equally in wonder, all excluding Celandine who did not understand the significance.

She tugged on Bee's sleeve and whispered "looks like eh horse te me"  
Bee scoffed and shook her head. "Hobbits"

The horse soon reached the party and went straight to Gandalf, bowing his head and snuffing affectionately.  
Gandalf reached up and stroked the horses mane lovingly "Shadowfax, he is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf stood for a moment, communing silently with his old friend. After this moment had passed, Gandalf was suddenly full of haste  
"come there is no time to waste" he said, mounting Shadowfax with ease  
the other's quickly followed suit but poor Celandine, her stature rendering her unable to ascend into the saddle, was left on the ground, jumping up and down in a futile effort to reach the stirrups. Startled by this small being who was leaping in earnest, as if trying to snap at her ears, she reared up with a startled whinny. This in turn scared Celandine who leant back so far she lost her balance and fell on her back with a cry.

"Hobbits" Gandalf said in mock despair and annoyance.

Aragorn pulled his horse around, swiftly dismounted and bent down, helping Celandine to her feet. Celandine clambered up, sticking her bottom lip out in a petulant pout and whining. "I hate horses"

Aragorn put his hands on her waist and lifted her easily into his saddle, mounting up behind her so she could lean against him and keep from falling off.  
Bee laughed as she wheeled her horse around "my friend, I believe the feeling is mutual"  
Celandine scowled at her, lacking a witty reply. Aragorn smiled and set off to follow behind Gandalf, the rest of the company following suit.

They rode for some way, eyes stoically set on the horizon. As darkness began to trickle into the sky they pulled the horses to a stop and set up camp. Aragorn showed Celandine how to light a fire with flint and tinder and between the two of them soon had a roaring fire going. The group huddled around it, breaking out their supplies and getting a meal together. Gandalf soon drew away from the group, staring off into the distance. After a moment, Aragorn went to join him. Both the elves attention was fixed on the wizard and the ranger, which left the hobbit and dwarf to talk amongst themselves and naturally, the conversation turned to food.  
" no, no, no ya silly dwerf da best type of meat is da roasted kind" Celandine insisted, shaking a leg of rabbit at him  
Gimli snorts while shoving another piece of food down his throat, chewing loudly and smacking his lips. Hearing this, the two elves turned and grimacing in disgust at this display before them.  
"For goodness sake will you chew with your mouth closed Dwarf" Bee said, wrinkling her nose. Gimli growled again reaching out for another piece of rabbit only for his hand to be slapped away by Celandine.  
"Eh save sum fur da others" she said, chastising Gimli while she offered Bee some.  
"No thank you" Bee waved the meat away and instead took a bite of some of her lembas bread. Celandine shrugged, popping the tidbit into her mouth.

"Eh, greedy hobbit!" Gimli objected, but his eyes were warm.

The next morning the company got up early and rode out into the lands of Rohan. They reached it soon enough and as they reached to foot of a hill where the city could be seen at the pinnacle, Gandalf stopped for a moment and turned to speak to them. "Edoras and the Golden hall of Meduseld, there dwells Theoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf said, looking at the hall in dismay, imagining the task ahead of him "be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He added before he began to ride again.  
"Eh Bee?" Celandine's voice piped up. Bee peered over her shoulder to look at her hobbit friend. "Why did dey build da city on a 'ill?" Bee smiled, laughing a little at her friend's observation. Hobbits are accustomed to living in hills not on them. Her smile grew when she saw Aragorn looking at down at the Halfling in smiling bemusement. The Halfling continued to look at Bee in all seriousness, failing to see anything amusing in her question. It was lucky she had not noticed Aragorn's look or it was likely she would have taken offence. Hobbits do not like to be laughed at, especially when they do not understand why. Knowing this, Bee swallowed her laughter and replied "you'll have to ask them, amin tithen mellon. (My small friend) The workings of the minds of men confuse me as much as they do you." Bee smiled and set her face forward, guiding the horse to ascend the hill, Aragorn closely behind her. Before his gaze the wind rose sharply, tearing the flag of Rohan from its post and casting it at their feet. Bee smile fell as she reached the top of the hill and beheld the settlement. A flag falling was a very bad omen, great evil resided in this place. The wind sweeping through the village was the only sound to be heard. The townspeople stared without reserve, their mouths set in tight sad lines. All of them wore black, unifying them into one depressed conglomerate.

"Well they all look pleased to see us" Bee commented sarcastically, staring around at the unhappy faces of the people of Rohan's people. A feeling of unease settled in her stomach as they continued towards the Kings hall.

The gruff voice of the dwarf caught Bee's attention "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" he commented gruffly, Celandine snorted but the noise had a hint of fright within, you could tell she was too affected by the cold glances of the people. Bee elegantly dismounted and followed Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli who had done the same. Aragorn dismounted and pulled Celandine down. As a group they ascended the stairs. Celandine hurried to Bee's side, shying away from the unnerving stares from the residents. As custom dictated, the men took the lead followed closely behind by the women of the group silently cursing the men. They were greeted at the doors by a guard crowned with a start of red hair. Celandine's hand went to her own scarlet mane and smiled. He held out his hands to stop them and the group came to a halt.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed. Gandalf Greyhame. By order of…. Grima Wormtongue" he said the word with bitterness. The group begin to hand over their weapons, their faces clearly showing their offence at this blatant distrust. Aragorn and Legolas startled the guards with the sheer volume of the weaponry they seemed to carry, all so well hidden. Celandine handed over her weapons with little worry smiling happily at the red haired guard. Bee handed over her bow and arrows slowly, but stopped when it came to her brother's sword. It sat comfortably on her hip as it always did. There was no way she would give up this sword unless it was forcibly taken off her.

"And that" stated a guard pointing at her blade, when she made no move to hand it over he stepped forward as if to take it by force.

"Not a chance, Nadorhuan (Cowardly dog)" she hissed drawing her blade reading herself for a fight as the guard drew his bade in return. The elvish carvings on the sword glowed slightly indicating her anger at the stupid man in front of her. Celandine watched in slight amusement it had been a while since she had seen Bee in an actual fight. Aragorn, seeing her fury, moved swiftly to her side.

"Beriadanwen"

She seemed not to hear him.

"Bee!" lasta a'amin!" (Listen to me)

Bee turned to him, eyes glimmering in unconscious surprise.

"You must trust these people. I would not have handed my weapons to them if I did not trust them. We must get into the kings hall and we cannot do that if we do not comply with their demands."

"They're being totally unreasonable!"

"Yes they are. But this is their home. They are only doing what they think well. You must make a decision. Give them your sword and we can move on. Or, refuse and you will be made to leave. I will not allow you to jeopardize this mission. It is too important."

"More important than my dead brother?!"

If Aragorn was shocked his face did not show this "Beriadanwen, the fate of all of middle earth rests on we are doing. Now are you going to trust these people or turn back into the forest? Detholalle" (your choice) his tone was final, giving Bee her ultimatum. She slide her sword back into it sheath and unbuckled it from her belt. Slowly, cautiously, Bee placed her sword into the guard's hand.

"Mark my words Lord of Horses, if there is any damage done to my sword you will regret it greatly" she warned, the guard nodded silently passing her sword carefully to the man next to him.

The company seemed to let out a sigh of relief at her decision, "Diola lle (thank you)" Aragon said. Bee nodded briefly. "Lle creoso" (you're welcome) she said simply.

The company moved to go through the doors, but were stopped again.

"Your staff" the guard demanded of Gandalf.

"Hmmm… Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick" Gandalf asked, putting on the slowness that the elderly often had. The guard looked sadly at him but allowed him to keep it. He signalled to the others to open the doors. The company strode on in. when they came in, Bee noticed that the king was not alone; he had a slimy looking man hunched over his shoulder, whispering to him. What's more, the king was the oldest looking man she'd ever seen. Paper white skin was sagging on his face, bug puffy bags under his eyes and thick greyish white hair surrounding his head, upper lip and chin in ragged tangles.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King" Gandalf remarked, standing tall and strong, his old man act left behind.

"Why… should I welcome you…Gandalf Storm-crow." The king said in a slow, faltering voice, cracked with age.

Celandine frowned in confusion the sound of his voice amused if not scared her a little. Rising from his seat next to the King, Wormtongue stood striding across the hall "Late is the hour in which your conjurer chooses to appear La'spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest" he finished now standing directly before the wizard, a smug look on his pasty pale face.

"Be silent, keep your forked tongue behind your teeth" Gandalf hissed, anger laced in his words. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crocked words with a witless worm" he brought forth his staff with a majestic sweep, his face a stone of utter contempt. Wormtongue started back. He turned to the guards and yelled while scooting back like a nervous foal.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards started forward, perceiving that their leader was being threatened and rushing to support him. The company rushed forward also, to stop their interference. When they found they could not convince them, they resorted to hand to hand combat. Beriadanwen was in her element, unleashing furious blows with her fists and feet, knocking grown men to the floor, a smirk on her face. While he grappled with one of the Rohirric guards, Aragorn shot a quick glance over to where Celandine was. A large burly man was rushing towards her! Aragorn struggled desperately with his assailant, trying to free himself enough to go to her aid. But he needn't have worried. Celandine saw the man barrelling towards her and was ready for him. She waited until he was just inches away, then dropped to the floor, kicked him in the knees so he lost balance, slung her legs up and vaulted him, causing him to pitch forward, sailing over her and falling flat on his face. Walking through this chaos like Moses through the red sea, Gandalf continued his advance on the throne.

"Theoden son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows"

Grima had been knocked to the floor in the kerfuffle and moved to get up but was prevented by Gimli, who placed a foot on his chest and forced him back to the floor.

"I would stay still if I were you"

Celandine grinned down at him and poked out her tongue. Bee seemed to be in a more pleasant mood after involving herself in a fight; it seemed it was just what she had needed, she smiled approvingly at Celandine before turning her attention back to what was now going on before her.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf continued as he finally reached the stairs to the throne upon which the possessed king sat, the men of Rohan seemed to gather wanting to see what was going to become of their King all silently hopping he would return to them as he once was.

The hand of Gandalf rose dramatically causing only two females in the room to raise their eyebrows "I release you from the spell." The hall fell into a tense silence a few seconds ticked by to only feel as if hours had truly passed.

The silence was however broken by the uneasy sound of the Kings weary laughter, Aragon shifted uncomfortably peering around at the rest of his companions. He and Legolas shared glances briefly before Aragon caught the look of disgust on the face of the young hobbit who was quite obviously sharing a quiet conversation with the she-elf whose eyes were shifting between the hobbit and the laughing King.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." As soon as the words left the Kings mouth, Gandalf threw back his cloak, blinding all of those in the hall with the glowing white light that sprung from the wizard.

The elves watched in awe at the light that only seemed to get brighter. Gandalf raised his staff.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound" with that he pointed his staff towards to worn looking King, pushing him back hard against his throne. The body of a woman by the name of Eowyn made her way passed the party trying to get to the King, haste in her steps and worry clear upon her pale face.

Aragon leapt forth pulling her to him trying to keep the young maiden from disturbing what was going on, unknowingly Celandine had taken a few steps closer to the she-elf seeking the need for her support. Never before had the young hobbit seen such a thing happen before and she had no wish to see such a thing again. Bee did not seem to notice as she watched on with carefully trained eyes trying to see if there was any change in the withered old man.

"If I go, Theoden dies." The voice was not that of the King of Rohan young or old, Gandalf thrust his staff once more towards the man sending another lash of light against the already visibly struggling man. It seemed as if two beings were fighting for control over the poor Kings body, one being the evil that possessed him and the other the King desperately trying to break free of its control.

Gandalf continued to step forward speaking clearly and powerfully as he went "You did not kill me you will not kill him"

"Rohan is mine." The king growled, once again finding himself pushed back against the throne by the power of the great white wizard.

"Be gone!"

Leaping forward with the speed not matched by his age the King threw himself forward at the wizard only to be knocked back once more by the power of the staff. Breaking free of Aragon's hold Eowyn ran towards the King catching him before he fell, ever so slowly the grey and withered old mans appearance began to change leaving behind a much younger and blonder man in his stead.

"If I 'ad a staff dat cud do dat me gret Grended would stell look 80" Celandine commented staring in wonder at the King who had seemed to of been given his youth back once more by the power of wizardry. Gimli and Bee smiled at the young hobbit not saying anything to correct her.

Eowyn and Theoden spent but a few happy moments together before the now younger kings eyes rested on the wizard before him, a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Standing with help of Eowyn the King looked out upon his hall, with his eyes without being controlled by another to do so.

"Dark have been my dreams of late"

The two elves shared a glance, they too had to admit they were amazed with the magic they had just seem conjured before their very eyes.

Theoden moved slowly as if looking himself over, stopping to get a feel of his hands again without a doubt they would be stiff and sore after so long without use. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword" with that the red haired guard stepped forward within his grasp what was obviously the Kings sword. Slowly as if unsure of himself Theoden grasped the hilt of his sword, slowly, carefully withdrawing it from its sheath looking upon it as if it had been many years since he had held it within his grasp.

Without a second to waste Bee turned to the group of guards behind them finding the one she wanted, she pointed at him "You!" the sound of her voice made the men jump "I want my sword back"

With a quick nod from their King the guards brought forth the companies weapons handing them back, taking great care when it came to the she-elves sword her threat she present in their minds.

Bee resisted the urge to snatch the sword from the mans grasp but managed to wait patiently as he handed it back to her, she quickly reattached the sheath to her belt immediately feeling safer now her brothers sword was firmly at her side.

"Wormtongue!" the name rolled off the lips of Theoden, the anger obvious in his voice, the hall turned to see the small man making his way hurriedly towards the exit. Driven by he desire for vengeance the King of Rohan followed after him, the people in the hall parting for their King as he charged out of the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey updating twice in one day it is amazing!**

**In this chapter you may have to keep an open mind as some of the character may act in a way you think they would not.**

**R&R thanks for all of the support**

Chapter nine

The vile man known as Wormtongue flew from the great halls steps rolling down them and groaning in pain as he came to a stop. Theoden making his way slowly down the steps sword in grasp ready to strike down the traitor.

"I've only ever served you, my lord" the man pleaded crawling backwards down the remaining steps to get away from his former master.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

A crowd of people had gathered at the top and bottom of the Halls steps watching the display take place, knowing full well what the King was going to do to the poor excuse for a man.

"Send me not from your sight" he begged just as Theoden rose his sword to end his life. To the surprise of many Aragorn stepped forward catching the blade before it had the chance to be lowered, saving the life of the pathetic man who lay at their feet.

"No, my lord! No my lord" the pair struggled for a moment on control of the sword "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Having stayed the king's hand, Aragorn moved forward and extended his hand to Grima, a gesture of mercy. Upon the steps the company watched as Wormtongue spat upon the hand of Aragorn, displaying utter contempt before fleeing.

"Get out of my way!" he screamed, pushing his way through. All for silent for but a moment before the call of a man was heard

"Hail, Theoden King!" the few village people present knelt before him, and those upon the steps to the hall bowed their heads in respect for the King. Bee stood next to Legolas the pair bowing their heads simultaneously with all the grace of which an elf could posses, while the dwarf and hobbit did so in their own time, Celandine seeming to find the whole situation quite strange.

Turning slowly to head back up the stairs Théoden's eyes swept across those who stood upon them looking for one person in particular but not finding him.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

Bee and Celandine found it quite depressing walking behind the heir the Rohan throne as he was carried down to be buried amongst his ancestors, the passed the crying people of Rohan who were saying goodbye to their prince.

Celandine had never seen such sadness before, and was even saddened by the death of a man that she had never met before. Slowly as the prince was entering his grave Eowyn began to sing in the ancestral tongue of Rohan.

"Bealocwealm hafao frecan forth onsended, giedd sculon singan gleomenn sorgiende on Meduselde thaet he ma waere his dryhtne and maga deorost."

The sound of her voice breaking made even the elves sad, her voice carried with the wind so that all the people of Rohan heard her words echoing across the land. As the sound of her voice dwindled, others took up the song, weeping and wailing, lamenting their loss. The king's face was as stone, staring blankly ahead as the body of his son was born to its final resting place. The door to the tomb closed with a final bang, like the deep throb of a drum.

"Hiro ro hîdh ab 'wanath" (may he find peace after death) Bee intoned with a bowed head, displaying uncharacteristic reverence and solemnity. This unnerved Celandine and she drew closer to her. She felt as if she had better say something; pay this man some respect even though she never knew him. She bowed her head also.

"May he be born safely along the river and find sanctuary in the land of his fore-fathers" intoning a prayer she had once read in a mannish story book. It was all she knew. Slowly the people of Rohan that had gathered began to make their way back up the hill towards their houses to further grieve the loss of their prince. Gandalf and Theoden stood closely together; making it clear to the company they wanted to talk in private. Aragorn placed a hand on the hobbits shoulder.

"Come let them talk" he said to the company. No one protested this decision and they all began to journey up the hill, Bee's head still bowed. She knew what it was like to lose someone close to you and held the utmost respect and sympathy for the King of Rohan. She looked back at the burial mound one more time, but seemed to look past it, seeing not the prince, but some one she herself had lost.

The company reached the Hall quicker than expected and were greeted by a warm meal that lay across one of the tables, Eowyn stood close to the Hall doors waiting for her Uncle to arrive. Wasting no time the hobbit and Dwarf took a seat next to each other at the table and began to dig in. Aragorn took a seat opposite them lighting up his pipe, drawing from it thoughtfully, brooding over the event s of the day. The two elves took a little longer to take their places but eventually Legolas stood leaning against a pillar close by to Aragorn, and Bee took a seat on the floor crossing her legs making herself more comfortable. For a moment all that was heard was the clatter of cutlery and chewing from the dwarf and hobbit.

They were joined shortly but not only by the King and Gandalf but by a pair of children brother and sister who were weary from travel. Their faces were smeared with dirt and grassed stands and they exuded an air of the persecution. Eowyn hurried them to the table, called for the empty bowls to be refreshed and bade them eat. Once they were comfortable, she turned to the king, the light of indignation in her eyes. "They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Wistfold burning as they go, rick cot and tree"

Gimli, Aragorn and Celandine sat also at the table, regarding the urchins brought in from the cold. The boy child kept looking up from his meal, stealing furtive glances at them. Bee and Legolas also exchanged glances; Legolas's fraught with alarm, Bee's with confusion.

"Where is Mama?" the girl asked suddenly, looking to Eowyn who hushed her and wrapt her in a blanket.

Gandalf turned to Theoden and said something which most of the party did not catch, but apparently Aragorn did. He suddenly began to speak, coming into the conversation invited or otherwise.

'You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. He and his mean will return and fight for their king"

Theoden rose from his seat "the will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us"

Gandalf moved closer, as if to speak but Theoden had not finished.

"I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war"

Bee muttered "ta telwa ten tanya" (it's late for that)

Aragorn heard the she-elf's comment and looked to her. Seeing his glance, she smiled innocently and motioned for his pipe. Rolling his eyes, his fished one of his other's from his pocket and handed it to her. He turned back to the king, suddenly serious once more.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk or not"

Théoden's eyes grew dark and he advanced towards the ranger "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan"

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, attempting to defuse the tension and get a decision from the King. The Hall fell into silence awaiting the Kings choice, Bee blew out a puff of smoke not caring of the look of disappointment and disgust on the other Elf's face. Legolas grimaced and turned away, waving his hands to disperse the smoke cloud that irritated his nose and burned his eyes. Aragorn caught this gesture and smiled to himself. Despite the seriousness of the company's mission, the she-elf and the she-hobbit were always able to provide levity and ease the tension.

"We go to Helms Deep"

Bee rose her eyebrows, she had heard of this place before were the people of Rohan hide from their enemies.

"I hear it's nice there this time of year" she said quietly, intending only for she hobbit to hear. Thankfully only she did but as she did not posses the art of subtlety, everyone heard her burst of merriment. She blushed and bowed her head under the confused glances of the Rohirric guards.

"Hama, announce this decision to the people. We must move quickly"

The red haired guard that had greeted them at the door rose and complied with the King's demands, looking a bit upset with the decision the King had made. The king followed soon after the guard his head held high as he swept from the room leaving no room for argument. Gandalf hurried out after him, maybe in an attempt to reason with him. Aragorn hit the table angrily, taking deep calming breaths in order to calm himself, Bee seeing the mans distress held the pipe over her head waiting for the man to take, which he did.

Celandine and Gimli seemed not to notice or tried not to notice the severity of the situation, the pair shared glances awkwardly before carrying on with their meal. Gimli speared another piece of meat.

"Well this is fun" commented Bee

Celandine snorted through her food, sending crumbs of cheese flying from her mouth, Bee gave her friend a look of disgust wiping the food from her shoulder.

"Must you eat with your mouth open?"

"Why? Dint ya wint te see my dinner?" Bee smirked standing from her spot upon the floor and turning to face the young hobbit, seeing the evil look on her friends face Celandine's smile dropped knowing she was in for it now. Bee sat down at the table next to Aragorn across from her hobbit friend

Reaching across the hobbit plate the she-elf took a piece of cheese tearing it off and placing it in her mouth. The whole room was silent as chewed the cheese expecting it to come back from her mouth at angry second, but for once they were wrong instead of spitting her food back up the remaining piece of bread still in the elves hand was flung across the table to Celandine. Celandine, coming out of her state of shock was quick to reach for something else on her plate and throw it back at the elf. Celandine grabbed one of the abandoned bowls of stew the children had left behind and slung it at Bee. Bee ducked and the gooey mess sailed over her head and hit… Legolas. Everyone in the room took a collective gasp. Legolas, mouth agape, dropped his eyes to his tunic. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Legolas's shoulder's shook and a sound like a strangled scream escaped him. His head suddenly snapped up, giving Bee flashbacks of the first time she met him. She had the sudden desire to laugh but the laugh died in her throat when she saw Legolas's face. His face was dark, the personification of anger. His eyes looked razor sharp and venomous. The she hobbit had not the self control and her glee escaped her in a spluttering giggle. Legolas turned on her at once.

"Enough! This mindless merriment will cease immediately! Do you not realize the significance of what has happened here? This moment calls for sober thinking and yet you behave as children!"

The she-hobbit's grin melted into a look of innocent shock. She was so startled she did not notice her bottom lip was quivering. If she did should would have hidden it but the sudden turn in the elven prince rooted her to her seat with fear. She suddenly felt all her small stature and youth all at once and looked like a scared child.

"Aw c'mon Legolas, lighten up" Bee said, enjoying the princes apparent loss of control. This was sweet vindication for all his contempt when she had lost her temper. But her goading was not without malice. She did not approve of the elf's victimization of her hobbit friend and wanted to let him know he was in dangerous territory by shouting at her. Legolas's gaze swept from Celandine to Beriadanwen.

"Lighten up! Of course this is all a joke to you isn't it? A gleeful little piece to be mocked and laughed at! Everything is to you isn't it! You take nothing seriously do you? This is precisely the attitude that dishonoured your family and got your brother killed!"

In the silence that followed you could have heard a pin drop. No one even dared to breath, just sat motionless; beholding these two elves that had so suddenly turned on each other. Slowly, defiantly Bee got to her feet, locking her gaze with Legolas's. Her sword followed soon after and in a movement so fast it appeared only a blurry flash, the blade rested at Legolas's neck. Legolas did not move. Bee raised her arm, aggressively readying herself to fight.

"How dare you. You know nothing, not of me, not of my family and certainly not of my brother! He was nothing like you, he never was! You could never comprehend him for who he was and then you have the gall to come and tell me it was my fault!" Her arm stiffened. Celandine's eyes were wide with fear and distress and she only just bit back a cry. What had happened to her friend? Who was this terror who had taken her place? Aragorn moved to stand but Bee wasn't finished.

"Thanga yassen templa! (elvish curse) he didn't deserve death but with your words you have earned yours!" with that she moved to strike Legolas down. All at once Aragorn was at her side, gripping her arm and staying her hand.

"Bee! Enough! Stop this! Reserve your steel for the enemy, not squabbles amongst each other!"

Bee struggled against him, her eyes overflowing with pure malice and hatred.

"Legolas. I think now would be a good time for you to go and clean up"

Legolas gave Aragorn a curt nod and turned to go. Once he was gone, Aragorn let go of Bee. She wrenched out of his grip and spat at the ground where Legolas has stood.

"Come on Celandine" she looked to her hobbit friend. She moved to leave but the sight of the quivering little Halfling stopped her.

"Tithen pen, come on" she gestured, impatience evident in her voice. Slowly Celandine shook her head, refusing to move. Bee scowled, muttered something and stormed from the room, pushing past Gandalf as he came through the door. The wizard watched her go and then turned back to the company.

"What happened?"

Aragorn fell onto the seat and put his head in his hands.

**Ohhhhhh learning more about Bee's past in this chapter, may lead to a better understanding of why she acts the way she does. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is a lot of words, sorry we went a little crazy while writing this chapter. It is pretty much canon but with extra bits added for Celandine and Bee. :)**

**hope you enjoy it because we enjoyed writing it :)**

**Spoiler: Legolas dies! Na i'm just joking we wouldn't do that (or would we?) mwhaha.**

**And just to make it clear when you read this Celandine calls Aragorn, Eragorn because of her accent. just so you know we aren't complete idiots :)**

Chapter 10

Legolas soon rejoined the group, more subdued than previously. If he noticed Bee's absence he made no comment on it. The company decided not to wait for their 6th companion deciding to find her on the journey to Helm's Deep, they exited the Hall and headed down the hill to see the cities people hurrying to prepare for the trip and Hama shouting out instructions to everyone.

"By order of the king the city must empty. We make for the refuge of helms deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Without stopping the company headed down the hill towards the stables the people moving out of their way.

"Helm's deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

Aragorn sighed "he's only doing what he thinks is best for his people"

Gandalf motioned to Aragorn and he left the rest of the group and accompanied him to the stables, Bee stood off to one side near the end of the room running her hand carefully over the mane of her horse, seeming calmer than she had previously. "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety." Gandalf opened Shadow Fax's pen "what they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn gave him a solemn nod, assuring him he grasped the seriousness of the situation

"They will hold"

Gandalf turned to Shadow Fax and ran a hand over his mane. "The grey pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." Aragorn opens the pen door for him "with luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day."

He mounted his horse and positioned himself so he was comfortable.

"At dawn look to the east."  
"Go" Aragorn all but whispered opening the pen door wider for him, without another word Gandalf kicked forward and he was off, passed the rest of the company in the stable.

Soon after the stable began to fill with solders preparing for the long journey to Helm's Deep, not long before had most of the company left the stable to prepare, leaving only Bee, Aragorn and Celandine. Bee still stood next to her horse beginning to prepare her, placing the saddle over the animals back with care and slowly doing it up. Celandine cautiously approached her friend, nervously not knowing how she would react after she had refused to follow.

"Come forth, Tithen pen. You not need fear me" the words were spoken with up most calm but Celandine thought she could hear a hint of anger in her friend's voice, obviously feeling betrayed by Celandine. Coming closer slowly Celandine finally reached the pen lifting herself up to sit upon the fencing facing the front.

The two were silent for a few moments.

"Re ya angry wif me?" Bee sighed heavily before answering.

"No, I am not angry with you. I am sorry if I frightened you Mellon (friend) it was not my intention"

Celandine nodded slowly, understanding it had not been her intention but was still unsure on whether this would be the only outburst she would witness from her friend. It had become obvious the entire party that Legolas brought something new out of the she-elf, some thing that Celandine had never seen.

The two sat quietly together for a while watching as Aragorn calmed a horse and spoke quietly to Eowyn, Celandine was amazed.

"Wow ded ya see whit eh did?" she questioned in amazement, Bee smiled and nodded.

"Elvish words have been known to calm beasts before" she informed the young hobbit, not letting it slip that she was impressed Aragorn had been able to do it, she had not known that he had grown up with the elves of Rivendell. Many a times she had visited and not once had she seen him there.

"He is a good man" bee commented watching Aragorn as he told a man near him to set the horse free, he gave the she-elf and hobbit a quick look before walking from the stable followed by Legolas and Gimli. "Do ye fink we will die?" the question took the she-elf off guard; she looked at the hobbit in shock. For the first time she really saw the fear behind all of Celandine's bravado, the truth of a very small hobbit in a very big world, a little one in over her head and afraid to admit it. Bee hooked her arm over her shoulder.

"I will never, ever let anything happen to you, tithen pen. You will be by my side the entire time"

The she-hobbit groaned theatrically but Bee heard the relief behind it and smiled. Bee swung up onto the horse and extended her arm to Celandine, lifting the little one behind her with ease. Celandine clutched tightly to her waist and Bee remembered her fear of horses.

"Uuma dela, tithen pen. (don't worry little one) all is well"

The death grip on Bee's waist loosened a little but the hobbit refused to let go. Bee smiled to herself and spurred the horse forward.

As she made her way out of the gates of the stables, Bee spotted the line of people, trudging out of Rohan. Bringing the horse up to a trot she made her way up the line. Frightened by the increased speed, the hobbit's grip on Bee's waist tightened. Bee smiled. "You're okay tithen pen"

"I durn't feel okay!"

They trotted on for a while until Bee spotted Aragorn. She drew up beside him and nodded a greeting. He returned it but his focus was the proceedings ahead of him. It seemed the dwarf and Eowyn were conversing.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli was saying.

Bee and Aragorn laughed quietly to themselves. Eowyn heard this and turned to throw Aragorn a look of confusion.

"It's the beards" he whispered, motioning towards his own hairy face.

Eowyn smiled and turned back to the dwarf, who had not finished his ramblings.

"This in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground" Gimli laughed to himself and the other's joined him. "Which of course is ridiculous." He added in a loud voice, swept away by the thought of a captive audience. His voice spooked his horse, which started forward and lurched, whinnying in fright. Gimli was sent tumbling to the ground. Eowyn ran to his side, but allowed herself an amused smile when she saw the dwarf was not hurt and still whittering away about it being deliberate. Eowyn looked back at Aragorn, the light of merriment in her eyes. Theoden saw it also and affection stirred in his heart. "I have not seen my niece smile in a long time." He said to Aragorn. Bee and Celandine overheard and looked to the king. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs."

Bee bent her head, suddenly overwhelmed. Celandine heard her mutter something bitter, but could not discern the words. She watched her mother succumb to grief. And she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

Bee again bent her head. Something about the king's words had awakened feelings and memories she would rather have kept buried. Eowyn turned to Aragorn, seeking a companion in her mirth. But Aragorn was looking to Bee, seeing her grief.

"Beriadanwen"

"Hmm?"

"I think it is best if you go and assist Legolas with his scouting. This company could use another pair of elven eyes"

Bee scoffed at the mention of Legolas, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "The only thing I wish to assist that pompous prince with is the shoving of his own knives up his…"

"Whoa!" Aragorn interrupted; frightened by the turn this conversation had taken. He hastened to steer it back into safe territory "Please Bee. I would feel terrible if any harm befell these people and your elvish sight would be very helpful. I promised I'd do my utmost in ensuring their safety and if you were to help…"

"Fine!" Bee groaned, seeing Aragorn was determined to get her and Legolas together. "But I cannot ensure _his_ safety" she swiftly dismounted and stomped away from the line.

"N'ndengina ho (don't kill him)" Aragorn yelled after her angry form.

"Bee!" Celandine shrieked, finding herself alone on a beast more than three times her size. The horse was spooked by this sudden shriek and threw its head back. The hobbit screamed even louder as the horse nearly threw her to the ground, keeping her seat only by the death grip she had on the horse's mane. Aragorn alerted by the ruckus, abruptly turned away from his conversation and ran to her side. Grabbing the reins, he took control of the horse's head and forced it to look at him. He spoke calming elvish words and the horse became still. He lifted a shivering Celandine of the horse and put her on the ground. She sat there for a moment shivering in fear. After a moment she got to her feet and ran to Gimli's side. He turned to her, eyes wide in surprise but he did not question her presence there.

Beriadanwen stormed across the Rohirrian plains, pushing past people with little heed for etiquette. She was deaf to the grumbles and protestations of others; glower fixed on the horizon, in particular the elvish form that stood alone on a hill. Though he too was looking into the distance and showed no signs of sensing her approach he greeted her before she drew along side him. His voice was stiff and controlled, almost condescending. This grated on Bee enormously but she refused to allow him the satisfaction of seeing her annoyance. Feigning indifference, she ignored his greeting and strode ahead of him, making a big show of looking into the distance. Legolas raised his delicate eyebrow at the she-elf; he had been surprised when she had taken the opportunity to snap at him.

"Mani naa lle umien? (What are you doing)" he questioned speeding up slightly to catch up with her faster pace, Bee continued on as if she had not heard him speak.

"Mani naa lle umien?" he asked again this time hoping for a reply, he knew that she was still extremely angry at him, and would probably strike at him.

"What does it look like?" she demanded, purposely being rude, refusing to meet his eyes or even look at him.

Legolas fell silent. He felt it would be better not to answer that question. He looked away for a moment, not knowing what to do. On one hand he felt that his earlier actions had been completely justified. But he'd seen a completely new side to the she-elf, one that had scared him deeply. Her sudden change from dry and sarcastic to cold blooded she-beast fully intent on murdering him where he stood. He sensed he'd triggered something in her that he did not fully understand, ignorant and irreverent in what should have been a sacred place. The death of a relative. He remembered her brother, remembered being at the funeral. He remembered how much his death had shaken the young princess. And he'd blamed her. Guilt churned in his stomach and he found himself experiencing shame for the first time in his entire 7000 years walking on this earth.

Bee was finding it hard to feel complete anger towards the older elf, as she had provoked him. But remembering the way he had insulted the death of her brother, her anger returned. The death of her brother Galdor had come as a great shock to her. Not thinking their daughter could handle her parents chose not to tell her for several months. Those months she had spent waiting for a brother that would never return to her. Anger swept across her once more but not out of anger for Legolas but for her family, and herself. She had felt so stupid when she had found out, she should have seen the signs that something was wrong by the way the people closest to her were acting. It had seemed that the whole of Mirkwood was in a sense of mourning and she'd not known the reason. Even those closest to her kept the information to themselves. Not even Arbellason had thought to tell her, though he was one of the first to know. The anger inside her grew again as her mind wheeled back….

(Flashback)

_Sitting in her mother's chamber, bored out of her mind Arquenniel stabbed her needle into the square of cloth. Her inattention caused her to slip and stab her finger. She sucked air through her teeth, hissing in pain and annoyance. Just then she was distracted from her pain and boredom by a clatter at the door. Her tutor, Lady Erulassë looked up from her own needle-work in surprise, rising to open the door. _

"_My lady!" she exclaimed. _

_Arquenniel turned in surprise to see who was at the door. She'd expected it to be a messenger or servant but Erulassë didn't call them "my lady". The only person she called "my lady" was her mother. What would her mother be doing interrupting her lesson in such a way. But sure enough it was her mother! She threw herself through the doors, eyes red and bloodshot, tear tracks marking her face like scars. She opened her mouth, ready to blurt something out but then her eyes fell on her daughter, sat paralysed with shock, eyes wide, mouth ajar. Nimthîriel paused for a moment, took a breath and hurriedly wiped her eyes. _

"_Forgive me Lady Erulassë, for this sudden interruption but I much desire to speak with you" she looked pointedly at her daughter "privately please" _

"_Of course Arwen amin" (my Lady) Lady Erulassë got to her feet and accompanied Lady Nimthîriel out of the door. Before she departed Arquenniel's tutor looked back and said _

"_Continue with your work Arquenniel" _

_Arquenniel scowled and took her seat once more. Her tutor was clever. She knew that Arquenniel would not be able to do needle-work and listen through the key hole at the same time. Both women left and began to speak. Their voices were tantalizing close to being clear enough for Arquenniel to hear. She leaned in her chair attempting to get closer to the door, desperately curious. She leaned so far she tipped over and landed with a thud. The two women did not return like she had expected them to after hearing the thud, instead they stayed outside of the room, Arquenniel could hear their voices as they spoke quietly together._

_A few minutes later the door to her mother's chambers opened and Erulassë stepped inside, there were barley visible tears running down her face as she took her seat once again across from Arquenniel. _

"_What's the matter?" Arquenniel asked now really concerned that both women had been crying. _

_Her tutor simply shook her head and pointed down at Arquenniel needle work instructing her to continue with her work, and without saying anything ignored the young princess until the lesson ended. As the pair parted ways in the hall Arquenniel noticed a look of pity cross her tutor face before she disappeared. Arquenniel stared after her, feeling suddenly lost. She stood there in the hall way for a moment, wondering what to do. After a while she decided to go to her father and ask him about it. She hurried down the palace corridors, pausing as she remembered her father's rule about knocking. She tapped politely on his door. _

"_Ya naa ta?"_ (Who is it?) _Came her father's familiar voice, oddly wobbly and broken_

"_Arquenniel, Ada" (dad) _

_Shuffling ensued, accompanied by frantic footsteps before a long pause and the final call to enter. Arquenniel gingerly pushed his door open to find him at his desk. It was a sight she saw almost everyday but something about this time made her pause. Something… just wasn't right. Her father wasn't sitting straight and tall in his usual proud manner. He was hunched, drooped forward. He turned to greet her and his eyes had an odd watery sheen to them. _

"_'Quel re (good day) Arquenniel. What brings you to my quarters?" his voice was thick and slow, like he had to be careful of every word. _

"_I'm sorry for the interruption Ada but I am worried about Naneth" she said, hoping her politeness would curry his favour and get her a more honest answer. _

"_That is very kind of you Arquenniel, but you have no need to worry. Naneth is fine" The way that her father said it left the young elf unconvinced, she knew there was something the matter with her mother and her father for that matter._

"_Both Naneth and Erulassë were unusually upset, only moments before I came to see you, Ada" she told him hoping to get something out of him this time. Her father wiped his eyes briefly as if there were a new set of tears coming on; he tried his best to smile at his daughter._

"_It is nothing you need to worry yourself with Arquenniel" he assured her sounding slightly more believable this time, Arquenniel seemed convinced and nodded her head slowly. She stood there for a moment unsure as what to do now._

"_Is there anything else you needed Arquenniel?" he questioned looking back down at his desk, and beginning to fiddle through his papers which were scattered over it. _

"_No Ada, sorry for disturbing you" with that she took her leave, not waiting for her father to reply. She knew there was something important going on, if it had made both her parents and her tutor upset, and she was determined to find out what was truly going on._

_Arquenniel sat up from her writing and went to the window. Strange sounds were trickling in, getting louder and louder as footsteps approached. Soon she saw its source, a small elvish lad dressed in black walked slowly through the palace gates, followed closely behind by male elves carrying what appeared to be an elvish burial slab. Expecting to see mourners, Arquenniel was surprised to see both of her parents walking closely behind them, her mother leant against her father as if taking comfort. Following them were the mourning people of Mirkwood, clothed also in black. A row of girls at the front of the line of mourners sang an elvish mourning song. A drum was beaten, horns sounded long deep notes. Arquenniel grew rapidly more anxious and confused. This was a royal funeral procession! But if the one who had died was royal then… she looked again at the body on the slab. Through the thin silk of the burial pall she saw… Galdor. Shock smacked into her like she'd been slapped. Without even stopping to think, she tore out of the room, careening down the palace steps, screaming out for her brother. He couldn't be dead, it just couldn't be real, it had to be some sick dream. She sprinted across the grass of the palace plain, rushing to her brother, hoping against all hope that what she was seeing before her wasn't true. The mourners turned towards her, startled out of their grief. _

_Her parents watched in horror as she darted towards those who bore her brother's body. They had just laid it down when she reached them. Unceremoniously she tore of the covering, screaming hysterically. _

"_Galdor! No!" she pulled at him, like a child does when they want their parent to awake. Many of the mourners were transfixed by this display, paralyzed in their shock. Legolas Greenleaf, one of the sons of Mirkwood's nobles, who had fought in the army also, watched open mouthed at this scene, watching as the honor of the royal family was torn down by this indecorous display. He lurched forward, grabbing the princess's arm and trying to pull her off her brother. He was determined that his fallen companion would be respected in his death. _

_Arquenniel cradled her brother close, begging him to get up, begging him to end this nightmare. But he did not move. He was cold and limp, empty and lifeless. The nightmare was real. Fingers closed around her arm, hauling her up, off the burial slab. She turned her head, frantically searching for harbor in this sea of chaos. Instead she found herself looking into the stern, condescending face of a person she had no desire to see. Legolas Greenleaf. He was practically a stranger, offering no comfort. _

"_My lady! Calm yourself! You think this is an appropriate way to grieve a fallen warrior?" _

_She pushed out at him, wrenching free from his grip. Thick, choking sobs wrenched at her throat. She couldn't breath; her chest seemed to be collapsing. _

"_Arquenniel! Stop this display at once!" her mother demanded finally finding it in herself to wipe the tears from her eyes and yell at her daughter. Legolas took a step back letting the Queen deal with her own family matters. _

_The Princess turned to look upon her mother, she took her in seeing the tears stains streaked down her face, her father behind her was much in the same state but he seemed too distraught to do anything._

"_Why was I not told?" she shrieked. "My own brother has been dead for a month at least and no one told me!" she could remember not to long ago everyone in the palace crying and she had no idea why but now she knew. Her mother seemed taken aback by her daughter's outburst she had not expected her to make a scene at such a tragic event. Her father stepped forward. _

"_We did not think you would be able to cope with the news. Judging by this display it is obvious we were correct!" _

"_My own brother!" Arquenniel screamed. She wrenched her headpiece from her head and threw it to the ground. "Amin feuya ten' lle! Amin delotha lle" (you disgust me! I hate you!) _

_Ignoring the gasps from the on looking mourners she suddenly had a thought. "Arbellason! Where are you?" _

_Her old friend stepped slowly out from his place, lifting his black hood from his face. "I'm here Arquenniel" his voice shook in fear. _

"_How long have you known?" _

_He dropped his head in shame. "I brought the word back" _

_Silence reigned over the clearing. Arquenniel seemed to be boiling up inside until she finally exploded. She spat at his feet, a display of utter contempt and hatred. _

"_You never told me, you were too scared of losing your job! My brother died and you didn't have the gits to tell me! Is that all my friendship meant to you, the price of the status of an army messenger! Nadorhuan!" (Cowardly dog) a look of hurt spread across her friends face, Arquenniel turned away from the other elf and back to her brothers body, kneeling down before him she kissed his forehead _

"_Amin mela lle (I love you)" she whispered. Mustering up the last shred of dignity she had, she straightened and strode away from the funeral, trying desperately to hold back the tidal wave of tears. _

_Once she got out of sight of the others she allowed herself another breakdown, throwing herself through her door and flinging herself onto her bed. Once she was too tired to cry, she sat up, leaning against the head board. She felt like she'd been torn open, eaten from the inside out. One thing she was certain of, she couldn't stay here for much longer. Not with these people, these cold unfeeling monsters. She thought of her brother, thought of the life he could have had. The life he should have had. The people he would never met, the things he would never celebrate, the wife he would never marry, the children he would never have. _

_Why did things have to happen this way? Why did he have to die? He had been a good elf, brave and noble, what did his death accomplish in the long run? _

_Arquenniel ran a hand over her face, she could not believe that her own family had not told her, and to find out the elf who was supposed to be her best friend had kept this from her angered the young princess greatly._

_She seemed to sit in the same spot upon her bed for hours, thinking of the times she and her brother had spent together, and the plans they had both made for the future.  
Galdor had been the one to teach her to shoot and had been her partner in crime until he stared to take his duties to the Mirkwood throne seriously. The pair had always been close, and now it seemed that he had been the only one she knew that she could of trusted, and now he was gone she had nobody. The faint knock on her door, brought her back to the present, she had not realised she had been crying until she blinked and a tear fell making a track down her pale face. _

_There was another knock and the door opened, Arquenniel glanced over at the elf that dared to invade her personal space. There in the doorway stood her father, stiff and awkward. She turned away from him, refusing to face him. He slowly approached her bed. Her hackles rose as she sensed his approach. He finally reached her, slowly lowering himself onto the side of her bed, carefully watching for her reaction. To his surprise she sat completely still, not even acknowledging his presence_.

"_Arquenniel,__ Ta nae ten' I'quelin (it was for the best)" he spoke strongly, believing fully in the decision to keep her brothers death from her, in hopes of protecting her from the harsh truths of lives. She finally realised what he thought of her. He thought she was a weak little maiden, too pathetic to endure reality, an immature child who should be wrapped in cotton wool. He didn't see her intelligence, her quick skill with the bow, her dexterous ability when scaling trees or manipulating a blade. He truly didn't see who his daughter really was. He saw only what he wanted to see. He'd never thought once that she deserved to know that the person she'd cherished the most in the entire world was never coming back. While he'd had months to grieve and recover her grief was made all the worse by those who were supposed to be there through it. _

_She turned her head to look at him; her father was shocked to see the angry fire burning within them. Never before had he seen his daughter look so angry in her long life._

"_You betrayed me!" she spat, rolling gracefully from her bed and, walked towards the balcony, finding lanterns burning in the place where he brother mound would be located. She stood there on the balcony, hands clenched into fists, staring out at the small blinking lights in the distance. Her father was still speaking but she refused to acknowledge him, forcing herself to tune him out. Seeing his efforts were futile he took his leave, saddened and angry. _

_(End flashback) _

"Bee?"

Bee was jarred out of her own head and back into reality. Somewhere during her reminiscing she'd wandered away from him and sat down alone. She was deep in her mind she hadn't even realized. She looked up into his eyes and saw worry and confusion.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed and turned back to the horizon. "It's not your fault Legolas, that you make me feel the way you do. I just have so much anger connected with my past and you embody all of it. You're like the personification of everything I ran away from."

Legolas knew there was no point in discussing it. So he simply sat down beside her and there they stayed, watching the night go past as the others slept.

They were not the only ones who spent the night sleeplessly. Aragorn sat awake also, drawing once again on his pipe. His thoughts were bent on Rivendell, more specifically it's Evenstar, it's Tinúviel. Arwen.

Celandine stirred in her sleep, waking for a brief moment. She looked to Aragorn; saw the faraway look in his eyes. She knew he wasn't grounded here in the present, at least not his mind. She turned over and left him to his wanderings. Whilst Gimli could be found curled up fast asleep, with nothing to trouble his mind.

The next day they set off again, extinguishing the fires, packing up the sleeping gear, saddling the horses and setting off. Eowyn stuck close to Aragorn, Celandine stuck close to Gimli and Bee and Legolas were left together by default. Moving away from the main group, the elves moved to higher ground, springing up the craggy land like mountain goats, spying out the lay of the land. The atmosphere was different to yesterday, more anxious, more tense. Hama was also scanning the horizon and was scowling.

"What is it? Háma?" one of the Rohirrim asked. Their horses were skittish, pattering nervously and whinnying.

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly the reason for the tension made itself known. Overhead, on a rocky outcrop, a monstrous beast ridden by an orc scout appeared. The warg, built like a hulking wolf began charging down the cliff face, launching itself onto Hama and his horse. The air rang out with the sounds of horse and man screaming. Gamling rushed forward and attempted to defend Hama but it was to no avail. The elves, alerted by the sound, rushed forward, bows at the ready. Bee let loose a wicked shot that brought the rider down from his warg.

"A scout!" Legolas cried before he too shot an arrow. Between the two of them the elves quickly finished off both warg and rider.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden cried to Aragorn, who had turned at Legolas's cry.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" he cried, spurring his horse forward. At his words panic and disorder took hold of the village people. "All riders to the head of the column!"

Gimli looked around, searching for his horse. Not seeing it, he called for another. One was hurriedly brought to him. He tried to scramble up but was too small. Seeing this, others came to his aid, though not quickly enough for his liking. "C'mon get me up here, I'm a fighter." He growled. Celandine, eager for a fight, swallowed her fear of the horse and ordered she be helped onto one also. She got some questioning looks from the Rohirrim, some who suggested she go with the women and children and got a fist in the nose for their trouble. They did not question her thereafter. Theoden also got hurried prepared, calling for Eowyn. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste." He ordered.

"I can fight!" she said, desperation evident in her voice. You could hear the desire for honour in her voice.

"NO!" the king said hurriedly. He refused to lose another child. "You must do this — for me."

She nodded in understanding and headed off to round up the villagers. The fighters charged forward. The two elves stood side by side, loosing arrows at the approaching orc horde. The she-elf found herself quite relaxed as she replaced her bow with her sword; taking on in a run she met her first opponent within seconds. Celandine finally managed to make it to the battle field, the call of her battle cry echoing through the field. Legolas turned, saw Gimli's horse and swung up into the saddle behind him. Bee did the same, swinging up behind Celandine who threw her a cheeky smile as they thundered forward. The sounds of battle echoed across the plain.

In the midst of the fighting, Gimli tumbled from his horse but sprang up instantly, wildly swinging his axe.

He went to kill a rider-less warg but Legolas brought it down before he could.

"That one counts as mine!" Gimli shouted indignantly. The battle raged on, many Rohirrim and warg riders falling. Celandine roared in a mix of terror, delight and excitement as she wildly swung her blade. Bee grinned at her as she finished off what her hobbit friend started. Celandine looked round, taking in the scene around her. She saw Aragorn hurl a spear, Theoden drive his blade into an orcs chest, Legolas swiftly shooting arrows. It was complete and utter chaos, a primitive struggle to cling to life.

Eventually the fighting dissipated. The enemy was routed. The fighters stopped, leaning on their swords, taking weary breaths. The wounded cried out for help and others hurried to provide it. Bee dismounted and helped Celandine down. As she did she noticed something.

"Tithen pen you're wounded!"

Celandine looked herself over. Her arm sported a cut that was dripping blood. Though it was savage it did not appear deep. "Huh. So I am. Isn't dat sumthin?"

Bee looked at her in confusion. "How could you not notice?"

"I wis kunda buzy"

Bee shook her head and called for help.

"Oh pipe durn Bee. Dere's no need fur all dat hollerin. It's jurst a little cut"

Bee ignored her and kept calling. Eventually someone came over and proceeded to clean the cut, lay balm over it and wrapped it in gauze.

"Noow wha ya have ta go ind do dat fur, Bee?" dat man was busy hilpin other piple ind ya call him awiy to deal wit me?"

"You need tending to just like everyone else"

Celandine scoffed. "C'min. Let's go find Eragorn, Gamli ind yur pointy eared frand"

They saw Gimli and Legolas advancing on a fallen warg rider and hurried over to them. As they got closer they could hear the rider was laughing, a chilling malevolent cackle. Gimli loomed over him with his axe "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" he said viciously.

"He's… (Cough)… dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff" the filthy runt laughed again. Bee and Celandine felt their blood run cold. He couldn't mean Aragorn? Aragorn couldn't be dead? Legolas lurched forward and seized the orc by his clothing.

"You lie!"

The orc laughed again, blood bubbling in his mouth so it came out as a wet choked gargle. He fell back dead, eyes vacant. Legolas stood, grimacing in disgust but his eyes caught on something in the orc's hand. A flash of light, something shimmering in the sun. Bee and he leant forward, curious. Celandine stepped back, disgusted by the sight and stench of the dead orc. Legolas pried open his hand and took something from it. A necklace bearing a brilliant white jewel, the pendant fashioned to resemble an angel holding a flower.

"The Evenstar" Bee breathed in awe. Celandine did not know its name but its significance was not lost on her. It was the necklace she had often seen Aragorn wearing. And now it was in the hands of a dead orc… the cold in her blood grew stronger and she felt her heart sink into her gut. Bee, Legolas and Gimli hurried to the cliff edge and peered cautiously into the river below. Theoden and Celandine came up behind them. After a moment Theoden turned to the remaining Rohirrim and called "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." Gamling looked up, acknowledged that he'd heard and hurried to comply.

"Leave the dead." Theoden added. The company turned to stare at him in shock.

"Come" he said simply, indicating them to leave the cliff face and continue on their journey. He turned away, going to assist his men. But the company remained, staring down the cliff face, overwhelmed and disbelieving.

**yay finally finished this chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's been a while since we have updated (you can blame exams for that) but they are almost over so we will try and post more often. and i am going to post another two chapters today so yay!**

Chapter 11

The march on to Helms deep was heavily silent. None of the company spoke and their silence was contagious, spreading to the other riders who soon ceased the little chatter they had going. Their losses weighed them down as well. They had once been a force to reckon with but now the few that were left were bedraggled and wounded. It seemed that they dragged themselves forward, driven on by their king's command and the desire to leave the scene of death behind them. As the company approached the gates of Helm's Deep they opened on the one man yelling "Open the gates, for the King"

As they rode through the same voice could be heard yelling at people the get out of the way for the company and their king, "Way for the king! Make way for Théoden. Make way for the King!"

They continued through the city until they reached the keep, none felt the relief of the safety the walls brought them. It was only a matter of time before the next attack where more of their loved ones would fall in battle.

Legolas dismounted first, helping the Dwarf off and then proceeded to help the two female warriors. Celandine accepted the hand, grateful to be on the ground once more and giving the horse a dirty look. After a moment of thought Bee accepted his hand without comment, nodding thankfully to him. Without another glance Bee took her small hobbit friend by the hand and began to lead her away towards the steps to sit. They simply sat together, watching as Rohirric people bustled past, carrying baskets of food or clutching the hands of children. The noise rose in the keep, echoing off the stone walls as everyone busied themselves with some task. Bee and Celandine felt simply empty, sitting there unmoving while the world continued to turn. Celandine had never seen death like this before, never been forced to confront a life ending so abruptly. The pain was raw and confusing. For Bee, though the pain of death has visited her before, it simply compounded the pain. Death is never familiar; never something you can simply pass over apathetically. She was reminded of her brother and did not know whether she was angry or simply sad.

The pair knew not how much time had passed as they continued to sit there and watch people go along with their duties and they did not care they were content to just sit and watch the day fade away.

Legolas and Gimli had disappeared not to long ago with the King to talk about the defence of the wall, the women and children were hurrying around to sort out the food supply and the remaining of the guard didn't know what to do so they simply stood.

"Hey Bee" the eerie silence between the two was broken, the she-elf turned her head slowly to face Celandine, she noticed the she-hobbit's eyes were red and puffy she had obviously been crying.

"Yes?"

"Neva mund" the pair slipped back into the uneasy silence, wondering what they were going to do now. They had unknowingly walked into a death trap by joining with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, and now they felt the unnecessary pain of the loss. But as Bee lifted her head she noticed the mood of the keep had shifted. Instead of going about empty business, many of them had stopped, staring at the gates. A hubbub of chatter spread through the crowd, not yet distinguishable. As it drew closer, Bee could hear them talking.

"Someone approaches the gate!"

"Is it the orcs, are they here already?"

"No, it's a man! It's that stranger that rode with the king!"

At these words Bee was on her feet. Celandine, who had not her keen Elven hearing, looked at her in bemusement.

"What is it, Bee?"

Bee made no reply but instead seized her friend by the arm and dragged her forward, through the crowd. Her face was etched with sudden hope and insistence.

"Bee! What is it?"

Bee stopped abruptly as they reached the gates to the keep. A call came from the outside and the gate keepers hurried to pull them open. At first, they could not see it's rider for the angle of the sun. But as he came closer the effect of the sun faded and his face was revealed. The hubbub of the courtyard rose sharply.

"Eragorn?" Celandine breathed softly, not daring to believe her eyes.

Bee smiled to herself. She would have laughed aloud if she too did not fear to break this spell.

"Where is he? Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him!" came the brusque call from somewhere at the back of the crowd. The mob of people parted to let the dwarf through. He strode right up to Aragorn, who was dismounting wearily. The dwarf's spouting continued as he approached "You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!" He threw his arms around Aragorn without reservation. "Bless you, laddie!"

Aragorn smiled wearily, patting the dwarf's back. Just as he pulled out of that embrace Celandine shot forward with a cry, wrenching out of Bee's frozen grip and launched herself at him, sobbing messily. Aragorn look awkward for a moment before dropping to his knees to clutch the she-hobbit close. Celandine fought to gain control of herself and did so, pulling away quickly and wiping at her nose and eyes. "Don't you do that again!"

Aragorn smiled. Bee gave him a silent quick pat on the shoulder. Aragorn nodded at her and turned to Gimli. Bee, sensing he had something important to do, got Celandine and herself out of his way

"Come we must prepare for the battle" Bee said to Celandine. Agreeing the hobbit nodded and started off ahead. Bee gave Gimli a friendly nod before following after her. There was much to be done, armour needed to be fitted and Celandine hopped there would be some form of food before the fight.

Reaching the armoury, the pair began to sort through the room, Celandine picking up every dagger within her reach and waving around in an inelegant fashion. Reaching the far wall her eyes opened wider in awe at a single sword resting next to the wall, reaching out she was determined to take it up. Getting a good grip of the sword the she-hobbit gave a heavy grunt as she tried to lift the sword, without any luck.

Hearing her friend's grunts of anger and frustration Bee turned away from what she was looking at to see Celandine struggling to lift a sword.

"Tithen pen what are you doing?"

"What dis it lurk like?"

"You cannot use a sword in battle if you cannot even lift it"

"Well I carn't jist use a dagga can I?"

"You did in the warg battle"

"Dat was a seemple skirmish. I cannae use a dagga against a legion of orcs"

The shake in the hobbit's voice was small, barely there at all. But Bee noticed it. She slung her arm around the hobbit and pulled her close.

"Tithen pen I believe you could take on a legion of orcs with a child's slingshot."

Celandine grinned.

"And if you don't want to battle that's fine too. You are only a hobbit and no one will think lesser of you"

Celandine pulled her shoulders back "I'm nit jist a hobbit! I'm a wirrior of da Shire!" she said, voice bubbling with offence. Bee smiled. She knew calling her friend "Only a hobbit" would get her angry and bring back her confidence. Celandine was not finished puffing herself up yet.

"Ind I am going to dat battle. I don't care if dey come at me wit da Dirk Lird eemself" she declared.

Bee's eyes became grave "do not speak so flippantly of such things, tithen pen. Indeed do not speak of them at all for the dark things of this world are better unspoken of"

Wearily Bee's hand went to her head, smoothing out her hair. Since she had hacked a piece of, the weight had gone from it and it had become unruly, frizzing out alarmingly. She pulled it back earnestly, eager not to make a spectacle of herself.

"Ya no, yoo ort ta do sumfin wit dat hair of yers Bee. Yoo cannae fight if yer constintly doing yer hair?"

"What do you suggest I do?" Bee said a little smarmily. Celandine was un-phased.

"Hobbits do dis ting where dey tie der hair back with ribbons or twine. We call em plaits or pony tails"

"Pony tails?"

"Ya, coz it lurks like a pony's tail comin out da back of yer head"

"Sounds attractive" Bee said, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

"I hav some twine in me bag ind cutting shears"

"Where did you get those?"

"Nicked 'em o course. Way back in Bree. Lurk do ya wint yer hair tidyin or not?"

"Fine, fine. Just be quick about it, we're in an armoury not a woman's pampering quarters"

Deftly, the hobbit set to work and was finished in a few short minutes. Bee's hair was pulled back into a tight plait, that was only a little bit lopsided, rather good work for hobbit fingers that hadn't had much time.

Bee fingered it thoughtfully. "thanks, tithen pen"

"no priblem"

The two women looked up to see that men had begun to file into the armoury. Their faces were wearied and their eyes flitted around the place nervously. Not many of them seemed to be of military age, most were either to old or too young, some startling so. They began to inspect the armour, gingerly picking up swords and testing them out. It was obvious that some had not yet learnt any skill in wielding a weapon. Bee felt a sudden pity for these people. She looked past them and could see boys being pulled away from their mothers, men from their wives. Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli came into the armoury and looked around at the proceedings.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." He said sadly, looking round at those who were being handed weapons "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli said gruffly

"Or too few" Bee replied softly.

Legolas nodded "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Celandine looked round at them. Indeed their eyes did carry the look of the haunted, those who knew they were doomed. The room fell silent. People had heard their pessimistic mutterings. Legolas deliberately caught Aragorn's eyes and spoke in the eleven tongue

"Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig!" (And they should be. Three hundred… against ten thousand!)

Bee's heart sank a little further inside her. Hearing the numbers spelled out so bluntly was jarring.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." (They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.) Aragorn replied in a bleak attempt to look on the bright side.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!" (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!) Legolas insisted.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn retorted with bitter anger. He stared the elf down for a moment before turning and storming out. Legolas made to go after him but surprisingly Gimli stretched an arm out to stop him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Celandine felt ill at ease. No matter what she had faced with these people so far they had always stood together. Now they seemed to be falling apart, just at the time when they most needed to be together. She suddenly turned and left Bee's side, hastening after Aragorn. Bee reached out to stop her but she turned too late and the hobbit slipped past her. She called out to her but it was to no avail.

Celandine hastened as quickly as her hobbit feet could carry her after the man. As they weaved through the corridors she noticed his pace begin to slow as the anger left him and sadness returned. He took a seat on one of the keep's many steps, obviously weary. Celandine slipped behind a pillar. She couldn't think of what to say. Should she say anything at all? As she agonised she heard Aragorn speak.

"Give me your sword" he said suddenly. Celandine glanced round from behind the pillar. Did he mean her? No, he was speaking to a rather confused looking slip of a boy who was obediently handing over his sword.

"What is your name?"

"Háleth, son of Háma, my lord." The boy replied.

Aragorn did not offer another question or reply, looking silently at the boy's sword in his hands.

"The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless." The boy said, clearly frightened.

Aragorn looked at the boy and still said nothing. He stood and swung the sword around, watching as it cut the air, bringing it close to his eyes to look it over. "This is a good sword, Háleth, son of Háma." He told him. He handed it back, took the boy gently by the shoulder and ""There is always hope."

Celandine smiled, hidden in the shadows as the boy went away with fresh hope. Or at least she thought she was hidden. Without turning Aragorn said "you can come out now, little one. My anger has passed"

Celandine froze. He couldn't mean her, could he? He turned and looked right at her, smiling easily. He strode over to her. "I'd say it's time we got into our armour, wouldn't you say?"

Celandine nodded stiffly. The man's smile grew and he set off back towards the armoury. Celandine followed quickly after.

Meanwhile Legolas had made his way to the outer edge of the keep, eyes fixed upon the distance as he thought deep and meaningful thoughts as elves do. He was too caught up within his thoughts he had not heard the approach of another who came to stand beside him.

"Is it new to you?"

Legolas turned to look upon the face of Bee, she was calm and composed. To say he was shocked was an understatement he had become accustomed to seeing the she-elf being the one who often needed calming. The composed look on her face was not a common one and seemed to take him by surprise.

"What?" he questioned finally answering her.

"Guilt? The feeling of becoming so frustrated that you lash out upon those who you love?"

He thought for a moment, he had not expected Bee of all people to understand what he was feeling. He had always thought the way she viewed the world had been strange, and here she was with an understanding of exactly of what he was feeling.

"Yes, the feeling is quite uncomfortable. How do I rid myself of these feelings?"

Bee raised an eyebrow; she was slightly amused that Legolas sought her guidance.

"Lle lakwenien? (Are you joking?) There is no easy solution, you cannot simply rid yourself of these feelings" the two stood in silence for a few moments the words sinking in.

"You feel guilt for what you have said, the only thing you can do is right the wrong" Bee spoke, it was a strange feeling for her, having to be giving the advice she had not thought he was able to express such strong emotions and to be honest with himself.

"Diola lle (thank you)" without another word of glance he turned from her and headed back the way he had come, Bee rolled her eyes as that was the reaction she had been expecting from her fellow elf, with one last glance at the darkening sky she followed after him.

Aragorn pulled on his armour, face grimly set. He was often grim as he prepared himself for battle, even more so now that he was, as Legolas had bluntly put it, "half-alive". He knew he probably would benefit from some rest but now was not the time for that. Now was the time for summoning up the last of your courage and strength and focusing on making it through the night.

He was so absorbed in getting into his battle ready mindset he did not notice as the two elves made their way back into the armoury. Silently, Legolas picked up Aragorn's sword and held it out to him. The man's eyes widened and he tensed in surprise. Seeing it was only Legolas he relaxed and accepted the sword.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiled easily. "Ú-moe edamed, Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)

Celandine grinned to herself. All was right with the world again. Bee smiled too. The experience of having prevented chaos was new to her, but she found it was not entirely unwelcome, or unpleasant. At that moment Gimli came into the armoury, carrying swathes of chain mail in his arms.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." he said simply, letting the armour fall from his arms. It poured to the floor like gushing water, pooling at his feet. "It's a little tight across the chest." he said bluntly.

Aragorn and Legolas made a point of nodding seriously at the dwarf, concealing their laughter with obvious effort. Neither Bee nor Celandine were quite as succesful. Bee covered her mouth and pretended to be coughing while Celandine made alarming spluttering noises from her corner. Their merriment was interrupted by the sound of a horn echoing around the keep.

Legolas' heart soared "that is no orc horn!"

But Bee felt her heart freeze within her at the familiar sound. Hurriedly she pulled her hood over her face and drew back, while the others hurried to the outer edges of the keep.

Men hurried to peer over the walls of the Keep, desperate to see what approached them. The gate keepers scurried to open the gates and the well trained mass came marching in. Men stared at them in awe and wonderment. Theoden hurried down from his high position to meet them, disbelief wrought across his features. An Army of elves were marching into helms deep! Elves!

"How is this possible?" he asked as the captain of the elves approached him.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rushed down the stairs to greet them. Celandine hurried after them, not wanting to be left behind.

"We come to honour that allegiance." the Elven captain continued.

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" (Welcome, Haldir!) Aragorn said in rapt happiness. He bowed in the traditional elf –fashion then launched himself at Haldir in a gesture of unrestrained joy, embracing him fiercely. Haldir was thrown by this gesture but maintained his composure, giving Aragorn a small hug back in return. Eventually the man pulled away. "You are most welcome."

Legolas embraced Haldir also, just with a lot less fire and a bit more tact. At a subtle signal from Haldir, the Elven army turned in unison and set their shields down. As they did, one of the young soldiers at the forefront of the group froze, his eyes fixed on something on the other edge of the keep.

Bee hurried along the outer wall, desperate not to be seen. This army of elves, though very fortunate for the people of Rohan, could spell her undoing. At the sound of the shields being placed on the ground, her heart froze and she turned automatically. An image of her brother, learning that exact same drill flashed in her head. As she turned, her skilled Elven eyes caught the glance of one particular soldier in the group. it was as if her heart had turned into stone. That soldier was Arbellason. All of the curse words she knew, in both elvish and in the common tongue, shot through her head at that one moment. She was undone!

**R&R thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arbellason stepped forward towards his captain, noticing the movement Haldir turned. Arbellason whispered something quietly into his commander's ear before stepped back. Haldir took a moment to think, the exchange between the two elves confusing the men around them. With a nod of permission Arbellason walked briskly past the company and up the steps without even a glance. Quickly Arbellason left the presence of his companions and headed through the keep, knowing that he had been heading in the right direction when he came face to face with Bee.

"Arquenniel?" he questioned in slight awe, stepping closer to her and extending his hand to brush across her face to make sure she was truly standing there before him. The she-elf said nothing as he caressed her face, after a moment she grabbed his hand and held it still looking up into his eyes.

"It has been a long time" Arbellason said, breaking the silence between them.

"Too long" she breathed inhaling his familiar scent, he still smelt of the forest of which they had both been born. After another moment he pulled her into a un-Elven bone crushing embrace.

"I thought you dead" he breathed tightening his hold on her as if she were to disappear at any moment; Bee sighed heavily rubbing his back calmingly. She had not meant to cause such worry upon her friend, when leaving she had truly thought it through.

"When news came of your disappearance everyone thought the worst, especially after…Galdor" he explained pulling back to look once more upon her face.

"You need not fear, I am well"

"This is no place for you, if I explain Haldir will give me permission to escort you back to Mirkwood" the feeling of relief suddenly faded and a thick tension fell between the two. Bee took a step back from her childhood friend and shook her head.

"I will not go back!" A look of confusion crossed the elf's face.

"What are you talking about? Your duty is not here on the battle field; your duty is to your people" Bee narrowed her eyes; a dangerous look crossed her face.

"Do not speak of duty to me Arbellason. I've left all those that my duty bound me to behind! I owe them nothing!" she spat, her fists clenched at the thought of her friend sending her back to do her duty. Arbellason was shocked at his friends mood change, he had forgotten how impulsive she could be, and how outspoken she had been.

"Things have changed Arquenniel…"

"Don't call me that! I have not been called that in too long, and I don't plan on retaking that name now"

"We are no longer children Arquenniel, lle caela loa (you must grow up)" Bee's eyes narrowed at his words; unclenching her hand she rested it upon the hilt of her brothers sword.

"You think me a child?" she demanded dangerously.

"You act as one"

Bee was seething "Could a child survive for as long as I have? I lived in the forest without the aid of another elf; you believe a child could have done that?"

"Your survival skills are not been questioned. Your lack of consideration for those you left behind is what is been called into question"

"My consideration for others!" Bee was practically screaming now. "Who are you? What have you become? Those I left behind cared nothing for me! They ruined my life!"

"I was there! I cared for you but you left me behind! You were just selfish and immature and you've got to stop!"

It took everything Bee had not to run him through right there and then. "You were there were you, Arbellason? My brother died and you never said! My brother was killed and you knew and you never said a word! That does not show care! Don't you dare call me selfish when you kept my own brother's death from me! And all for the sake of your stupid job! You didn't give a damn about me then and you still don't! You've turned into one of them, with your meaningless talk of duty! You know nothing about me or my life!"

She was breathing heavily by the time she had finished, Arbellason looked shocked at this outburst. It had been a long time since he had heard her rant, but he had never heard one such as this before.

He took a steady breath to compose himself, "I have finished discussing this with you, and I for one will fulfil the duties entrusted to me. And I find it is now my duty to escort you home, whether you go willingly or not. I will have you bound to the horse's reins if I have to, but you WILL be returned to Mirkwood!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so this is the third chapter i said we would be posting today :) **

**If you came straight to chapter thirteen, you should probably go back two chapters.**

**Thanks guys :)**

Chapter 13

Aragorn watched in quiet admiration as the elves smoothly moved into place. He had seen this many a time growing up in Rivendell and it never ceased to impress him. Only elves had this degree of finesse and grace to perform like this. Legolas joined his kinfolk and oddly Gimli went with him, creating a small beardy stain against the indistinct wash of elves. Aragorn smiled to himself. Finally a small ray of hope and good fortune in what had been looking like the bleakest day of his life and the life of the Rohirric people. Now maybe, just maybe, they could make it through the night.

As he stood and marvelled one Elven warrior slipped out of rank and hurried over to Haldir.

"My lord, Captain Arbellason is missing"

Haldir's face changed "He asked me for temporary leave. Has he not yet returned?"

"No my lord, his company are without a leader"

"Ind Bee's missin too" Celandine piped up from her place beside Aragorn. She looked frightened

Haldir looked pained and the Elven soldier seemed confused. Aragorn took charge.

"Haldir continue on with the charge of your warriors. I will find your missing captain and our missing charge also"

"Thank you my friend but my warriors are trained and know their duties. The elvish captain is my responsibility though your charge is not therefore I will accompany you in your search until he is found"

"Very well"

The elf and man set off to search the keep. Aragorn was not to worried about the safety of his new companion knowing she could take care of her self but hearing there were two people who were unaccounted for worried the man. Celandine stayed where she was watching as the two disappeared; she clung onto her dagger tightly still a bit put off that she had not been allowed to wield a sword.

The two walked through the passageways of the keep briskly, keeping an eye out for any sign of their missing people. They walked in a comfortable silence not needing to say anything but both still grateful for the others company. All that could be heard was the echo of human feet on cold stone as the elf made no noise, so light were his footfalls. But the peaceful patter of feet did not remain uncontested for long. Abruptly the sounds of arguing flooded their corridor. The words "My consideration for others!" rang almost painfully in Haldir's sensitive ears.

"What was that?" Haldir asked, turning to the direction of the sound.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

He was interrupted by yet more words of anger. "I was there!"

Even Aragorn heard it this time. "Who was that?"

"That was the voice of Arbellason, my missing captain!" Haldir replied in confusion

Both of them hurried towards the sound as it was evident that an argument was occurring. Aragorn quickly recognised Bee's voice and hastened even more. The pair soon was able to see the forms of two elves, engaged in a passionate disagreement, both gesturing emphatically. Even from a distance Aragorn could see Bee's temper was fraying quickly. Sensing something very bad was about to happen, he began to run. The disagreement swiftly escalated. They drew close just as Arbellason was saying "I will have you bound to the horse's reins if I have to, but you WILL be returned to Mirkwood!"

Something inside Bee snapped. Quick as a flash her blade was unsheathed, in hand and raised, ready to strike Arbellason into his grave. Just as she was about to bring down her sword both man and elf stepped in-between them. Aragorn caught her sword just in time, trying to hold it still as Bee continued to try and bring it down further in hope of hitting the other elf.

The two fought each other for control of the sword for a few moments before Aragorn managed to get the upper hand briefly ripping the sword from the angry she-elf's grasp, in the process knocking her hood from her head.

"Beriadanwen you must calm yourself"

However his words fell upon deaf ears as the she-elf seemed to of lost all restraint in her goal of mortally harming the other elf, and continued to struggle against Aragorn. Finally having enough Aragorn dropped the sword and pulled her against him holding the struggling elf against him tightly.

Meanwhile just a few paces away the two other elves stood side by side watching the display take place, Arbellason was trying to control his boiling anger not wanting to lose his cool. He had not expected Bee to react in the way that she had and felt angry at himself not seeing the attack coming. Haldir stood in shock never before had he seen a elf let alone a she-elf act in such a manner.

The she-elf continued to struggle and squirm trying with all her might to get free from Aragorn,

"Release me!"

"Not until you have got hold of your senses" Aragorn told her trying desperately to reason with her, trying desperately to hold onto Bee. It seemed she had no interest in calming down anytime soon.

Knowing she was not going to be freed she refocused the fire of her blazing anger on the other elf "rhachon le (I curse you) Nai Ungoliant meditha le (May Ungoliant (giant spider) devour you)" she screamed and screamed until she was almost in danger of passing out. But she was more than just angry. Hot acrid tears surged from her eyes. She had been cut deep by her friend's betrayal.

"Bee" Aragorn was careful to speak slowly as she was bordering on hysterical. "I don't know what has happened here, but we are on the precipice of battle. You need to save your energy and ire for the enemy. We can not afford to be fighting amongst ourselves"

The bitter fire began to grow dull, leaving behind the aching throb of sadness. Bee ceased to struggle and planted her feet, suddenly limp and weary. Aragorn released her and she straightened, refusing though to lift her head.

"I hope you will taste the sourness of a slow death tonight, or I swear on my brother's grave I will ensure your passing"

Pulling away from Aragorn she picked up her sword, sheathed it carefully and moved to walk away from the others, desperate to put this behind her.

"One moment" Haldir interrupted, calling her back. She made the mistake of lifting her head and looking him in the eye. At that moment his suspicions were confirmed, no doubt left in his mind.

"Arquenniel Perianaya, daughter of Eöl of the forest realm of Mirkwood" he said formally, looking over the barely recognisable former heir. Her hair was cut to shoulder length, short for an elf and was held back in a tight but messy plait.

Bee ground her teeth and clenched her fists once more, she swore if she heard one more person say that name she would kill them and this time succeed. Noticing her anger Aragorn turned and spoke calmly.

"Bee, go and find Celandine and take your place on the wall. We have little time left"

Without another word Bee spun on her heel gracefully and headed back towards the main keep, thankful to Aragorn for sending her away so she would not have to deal with yet another problem.

"She does not belong in battle Aragorn. She is the princess of Mirkwood. An escort must be arranged to take her home" Haldir has insisted

"I have not the time to be dealing with the domestic occurrences between elves. Right now she is a soldier and she belongs at the front lines"

"If she dies…" Arbellason interjected

Aragorn shot the Elven whelp a silencing glare "right now she is not under your charge, she is under mine so what happens with her is not of your concern. Even so she will not die. A warrior like her is not destined to die in a battle such as this"

"She is no warrior…" Arbellason tried again.

"Dina! (Be silent!)" Aragorn thundered. "You speak of one who has not seen her in battle and contest your case from a place of ignorance. You would do well to be quiet."

"With respect Haldir, you and your young captain should be taking your places on the wall also" Aragorn added, ignoring Arbellason and focusing on Haldir. With that he took his leave of them and resumed his own place at the wall.

**R&R**


	14. Not a Chapter

Hey everyone

Because it's the holiday Zoe and I have not really been able to meet up as much as we would like since most of our previous chapters were written at school. We are however in the middle of chapter 14 and will post it as soon as possible.

Thank you for your support

Merry Christmas

Cerys & Zoe xxx


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Celandine looked behind her at the sound of hurried foot steps and saw a cloaked and hooded figure running towards her. The figure slipped skilfully in between the ranks of elves, keeping their head down. It was only as they drew near that Celandine realized who it was.

"Bee?" she said softly "is dat yoo?"

"Shhhh! Yes _tithen pen _it's me, but keep your voice down."

Legolas had seen her approach also 'Where were you?"

"It matters not where I was, I am here now" Bee slipped her bow from her shoulders and stood strongly next to Celandine, just as Legolas did with Gimli. Rain had begun to sheet down heavily, but no one acknowledged it, for it did not matter.

"Argh. You could have picked a better spot." Gimli complained to Legolas. The top of his helm could barely be seen over the high wall.

"Yur telling me!" Celandine added, also unable to see over the wall, a problem which did not trouble the elves. Aragorn sought them out and moved to their side, silently looking out through the rain. Gimli looked up and saw him. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Lightening flashed with brilliant white light and thunder rumbled. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas turned to the man and reassured him. His face did not change.

""Let's hope they last the night." Bee said, quietly, grimly. Celandine looked up at her but could not see her face under her hood. She looked back to the wall, suddenly glad she could not see out into the battle.

"Coo-rage" she said softly "Be brave noow" she would not let herself succumb to fear.

The sound of heavy marching rang out above the hiss of the rain. An Orc yelled out in the darkness, a black and terrible cry. Undaunted Aragorn began to stride across the wall, calling to the elven soldiers

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!) He called to them, rousing them to war. The sound of marching ceased and Aragorn stepped forward to the edge of the wall, fearlessly looking out at the Uruk army.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked insistently, uneasy.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked before turning to smile down at him and Celandine "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli and Celandine looked at him for a moment, as if undecided at what their reaction should be. Finally they both laughed and the tension eased. At least momentarily. Then the Uruks began to stomp and pound their spears, roaring horribly. Every one readied their weapons. Archers nocked arrows into their bows and aimed them. Swordsmen unsheathed their blades and Axe-men gripped the shafts of their cleavers. An old man, hands unsteadied by age, prematurely and unintentionally, loosed his arrow from its string. It flew into the orc ranks and struck one of them. The entire battle fell into silence. With a gurgling cry, the orc slumped to the ground, dead. "Dartho!" (Hold!) Aragorn called, warning against further assault.

The field was silent for merely a moment before the lead Uruk gave the order, at that moment the battle had begun as the walls were now being charged.

"Tangado a chadad! (Prepare to fire)" at the sound of Aragorn's command the elves notched their bows and took aim.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc! ('Their armour is weak at the neck… and beneath the arm.')" Legolas told his comrades as he glanced down his arrow finding his first target. Gimli and Celandine glanced at one another not knowing for sure what exactly was taking place past the point of their view, it was one of the disadvantages of being small.

"I woodn't mind dat boox noow" Celandine muttered as she tried to haul herself up to try and get a glimpse of what she would soon be facing.

Aragorn's voice echoed as he gave the order to fire "Hado i philinn! (Release arrows!)" All at once the arrows were released each skilfully finding their targets. There was a sound of clattering metal as those who had been hit feel to the ground.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli demanded turning to look up at his elven friend, turning and once more trying to look over the wall.

The warriors of Rohan soon followed suit releasing their arrows upon order of their King. Another order was shouted signalling to fire at will. Arrows came whizzing over the walls, often finding their targets as the enemy continued to fall.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli cried ready for battle, jumping excitedly at the thought of finally getting to kill something. Celandine took another nervous breath clutching tightly onto her dagger, as if squeezing it would somehow make the danger disappear. Unfortunately it was not to be true, as arrows came soaring towards the wall knocking down several elves, as the enemy continued to shoot. Bee let loose another arrow, smirking as it brought down another, it was harder than she had first thought it would be to watch her kin fall from the safety of the walls to their deaths. She thought of Arbellason and if he too would be one to fall this night, her rage at his words still boiled deep within her but the thought of another taking his life made her shudder.

Aragorn's voice was once again heard over the rain, and the dying "Pendraith! (Ladders!)" He cried upon seeing the Uruks begin to ascend up the solid stone walls.

Gimli made his pleasure known giving a satisfied "Good" and readied his axe, smiling at the thought of battle.

"Swords! Swords!" at the words the elves discarded their bows and withdrew their elven swords once again read for battle. Upon seeing Gimli strike down the first of the climbing Uruks, Celandine took hold of her courage and swung her dagger with all her might striking down the fearsome creature that had appeared before her. The cries of those around the young she hobbit no longer mattered as she concentrated on ridding Middle Earth of as many of these foul creatures as she could.

Bee fought close by gripping her brother's sword, ducking to avoid swinging from her opponents swords and slashing quickly wanting to find another to do battle with.

"Legolas! Two already!" the gruff and pleased voice of Gimli stated hoping to of outdone his elven comrade, the elf stopped briefly to glance upon his friend "I'm on 17!" he answered back before his mind once again returned the fight raging around them.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

Bee rolled her eyes but smiled never the less at the banter between the two friends, Celandine also smiled and made note to count how many she struck down in hopes of beating the two males in their games. Two…three…four she continued to count quite pleased with the progress she was making. The sounds of violence filled the air, the night black and stormy, and rain sheeting down. As Aragorn turned to the battle, seeing many Uruks falling, his heart was gladdened. But one pin prick of light, fizzing and spewing sparks, getting rapidly closer, made it plummet. An Uruk, bearing a flaming torch to the wall, could only be bad.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" (Legolas, stop him! Kill him!) He screamed insistently to his Elven companion. Both he and Bee heard his words and turned to where he was gesturing. Fear gripped their hearts instantly. Gimli and Celandine both heard Aragorn's cry but were too absorbed in the fight to heed his words. Celandine was in a frenzy, slashing and hacking ceaselessly, spurred on by pure rage and panic. Legolas frantically loosed some arrows, goaded on by the near hysterical Bee. It was to no avail. The arrows found their target but failed to slay him. Suddenly there was a loud explosion followed by parts of the wall being flung up into the air, sending not only rocks but men and elves rocketing up into the air as well. The force sent Aragorn flying back and he sprawled to the ground, unconscious.

Bee, Legolas and Celandine paused, mouths agape in horror, frozen by this new terror. Men rushed to brace the gate; others began to hurl spears and hunks of broken masonry.

Upon seeing his friend waking, Gimli ran at full speed hurling himself from the wall. Upon making his landing Gimli began to hack away at the approaching Uruks, skilfully cutting them down. He fought to make it to the dazed Aragorn's side. Aragorn slowly began to revive, getting to his feet with an uncertain wobble. First a plummet of a cliff and now being hurled from an exploding wall. A lesser man would have taken that as a perfect to lie down and die. Aragorn certainly wished he could. But he knew he would not. He could not lie down in battle until he was slain. "Gimli!" he called to the dwarf "prepare to charge!" Soldiers began to pour through the breach, running out to meet their enemy. Aragorn lead the seething mass forward, gripping his sword, the fire of battle blazing in his eyes. With a thousand baying cries, the soldiers of Rohan rushed forward to defend their keep, fighting for their very lives. Legolas seized a fallen Uruk shield and rushed to the stairs, Bee followed after him in confusion. He threw it down, planted his feet and slid down the stairs, all the while continuing to loose arrows with pinpoint accuracy. Bee was hit with a flash of envy and admiration, descending the stairs in a rather more tame fashion. This Elven prince was more than spoilt royalty. He was a stone cold fighter. Her attention was ripped forcefully back into reality when an orc took a swing at her head. She bent back, meeting his blade with her own, twisted and hewed his arm from his shoulder and drove her sword through him as neatly as a hot knife through butter.

Orcs continued to surge towards the wall like the flow of a foul black tide. Their onslaught did not go unmet. The men and boys of Rohan alike faced them bravely. Celandine was yelling incomprehensibly as she swung her daggers, biting her blade deep into her enemy's legs, bringing them down and finishing them off, often aided by an Elven soldier. Legolas slipped his elvish knifes from their sheaths and swiftly felled numerous opponents. Bee was in her element, the hours of secret practise in the palace courtyards flooding back to her. Theoden appeared at the wall and called down to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, pull back to the gate!"

Aragorn looked up to meet him, nodded curtly and turned to the soldiers ""Am Marad!" (To the Keep!) He called to the Elven soldiers, who complied immediately. "Nan barad (Pull back!)" he urged the stragglers. Looking up to the wall, he saw Haldir, picking off those who were climbing the ladders. "Haldir! Nan barad!" (Haldir! Pull back!)

Haldir nodded, indicating he'd received the command and passed it on to the soldiers who had remained with him.

Legolas and Bee turned and followed Aragorn. As they did they caught sight of Gimli being dragged away by two elves, kicking and shouting "What are you doing? Stop it!" Legolas and Bee exchanged a quick smile before Legolas sped away. Bee moved to join him but a sound made her stop. She could still hear the brash yell of Celandine. She had not heeded the command! She intended to remain and fight the Uruks alone! The fool! She thought to call her name but distracting her for one moment could get her killed. Instead she rushed straight into the throng of Uruks and pulled the she-hobbit out by force, wrapping an arm around her and heaving her onto her shoulder. Ignoring the she-hobbit's curses she rushed from the battle, using her blade to clear her way. She bore her small friend all the way back to the keep in this fashion.

"Haldir!" Aragorn called eyes wide with horror. Legolas ran to his friend's side and followed his gaze.

The Elven commander was struck by an Uruk fighter. Legolas was filled with a strange sickening sensation and followed Aragorn up the stairs. They rushed to Haldir's side but Legolas could see it was too late. The elf fell limp into Aragorn's arms and his eyes seemed to fade as death began to claim him. Face taut and grim, Aragorn held him as the life seeped out of him, laying him down when he breathed no more. When he stood and looked at Legolas, the elf was almost frightened of the way his eyes burned. More Uruk fighters were converging on them. As some of the remaining elven fighters loosed another of the orcs, pushing it off the wall. Aragorn's eyes alighted on it as it fell and he ran forward, launching himself off the wall and on to the ladder, falling into the heaving mass of orcs with it. Legolas rushed to the edge of the wall, watching in shock and disbelief as his friend plummeted, blade clasped defiantly in his hand. Stifling a gasp he gathered his wits, pushed his grief aside and hurried back into the fray. He heard the call for the gates to be braced. Men poured in to assist those already bracing. The king and his men came too, drawing their swords at his command. Bee, Gimli and Celandine came after them and, seeing Legolas went to his side.

"This cannot continue on like this!" Bee exclaimed, watching as the men struggled. "The gate will not hold indefinitely"

"Let 'em curm!" Celandine said forcefully and brandished her dagger, the blade stained black with the blood of many orcs. Gimli agreed stoutly, eyes riveted on the breaking gate. At that moment, Aragorn rushed through and went to the king's side. The gates groaned under the strain and opened a fraction, allowing some Uruks through. Aragorn rushed right into the fray, swinging his sword. Gimli and Celandine rushed to his side, wielding their weapons along with him.

"Hold them!" Theoden called to his men.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked as he fought.

"As long as you can give me!" the king called back. Aragorn nodded. He called to Gimli and ran through a side door. Celandine took off after them. Bee called out to her but she was too far gone. She moved to go after them but Legolas held her back.

"The battle still rages over us! We should go back up to the wall!"

"I can't let her go alone!"

"She is not alone! She is with Gimli and Aragorn and she is an able fighter!"

"She is only a hobbit wielding a dagger!" Bee retorted, anxiety for her friend wrought across her face. She broke free and turned to run but Legolas pulled her back, making her look at him and pay attention.

"You have lived your whole life sick of people under-estimating your abilities simply because of their own prejudices. Do not make the same mistake with your friend. You have seen her in combat; you know she is fully capable"

Bee held his gaze defiantly for a moment before conceding "of course she's capable. I trained her."

Legolas nodded "come, we are needed at the wall"

Aragorn opened the door and began to inch slowly round to the bridge, Gimli following behind. He peered round the wall, taking in the roaring, groaning herd of Uruks at the door.

"Oh c'mon we can take them!" Gimli insisted

"Yeah!" Celandine agreed, making both of them jump.

"Celandine! I thought you were going with Beriadanwen!" Aragorn said

"Awww, dun' wirry bout Bee. She'll be fine!" Celandine craned her neck, trying to peer round the wall. As she did this Gimli and Aragorn exchanged a look, silently agreeing to say nothing.

Aragorn looked again at the distance between them and the bridge "It's a long way"

Gimli looked again, now uncertain about the prospect. He dithered for a while before muttering "toss me"

Aragorn furrowed his brow, looking at him incredulously. "What?"

Celandine too was staring at the dwarf in disbelief. She knew how proud the Dwarven people were, and it did not seem to fit that one would acquiesce to be "tossed".

"I cannae jump the distance so you have to toss me!" Gimli replied, embarrassment giving way to slight frustration.

Aragorn nodded and prepared to throw him across.

"Ehhhh…" Gimli said, hesitating a moment "Don't tell the elf"

Behind him, Celandine smirked, smothering a giggle.

The dwarf yelled as he sailed through the air, landing in the midst of the Uruk ranks, at once beginning to fell them with his axe. Without a word Aragorn lifted the she-hobbit and launched her across the distance, and came right behind her. The trio continued to fight knocking Orcs from the ledge and driving their blades into the enemy. All they could hear was the cry of the dying and the anger of the living orcs. All Aragorn could think of was giving the Rohirrim more time, time to shore up the gate, time to survive.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" the king called through a gap in the gate, a gap that was soon boarded up.

Bee and Legolas were fighting at the wall. Legolas kept pausing, throwing a glance over the wall to the proceedings down below. More ladders came and they struggled to release them. Bee found herself worrying about her young hobbit friend; even though she was sure she would be alright.

Glancing over the wall a final time Legolas decided it was time to act, grasping a long rope from a left over supply boxes upon the wall, "Aragorn!" he called tossing the rope over the wall to his waiting companions. Seeing his chance Aragorn lifted the hobbit onto his back before grabbing hold of the heavier dwarf. Ignoring Gimli's anger, he took hold of the rope. Slowly, surely they began to rise off the ground. Celandine yelped and squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her grip on Aragorn.

Legolas pulled for all he was worth. Seeing what he was doing, Bee moved behind him, watching his back. Legolas's fear rose as more ladders began to rise and he pulled even harder. Finally, after a long arduous effort, his friends were within reach. Bee abandoned her watch and assisted the three back onto solid ground. Celandine fell to her knees, practically hugging the stone floor in relief. Bee saw this and pulled her back to her feet. There was no time for relief. You couldn't stop, not even for a moment. Not in battle. The call came for a retreat, to fall back to the fort. With sinking hearts, the company obeyed the order, falling back.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: It is a little shorter than normal chapters, but Zoe and i are tired. We promise to make the next chapter longer. Thank you for your support :)**

** Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Time had passed slowly for those trapped inside the main keep. Men rushed around the room, trying to find anything to help barricade the doors in hopes of keeping the orcs out. Others leaned against the door trying to hold it in place while it was constantly bombarded by the host of orcs on the other side.

Aragorn, Legolas and Bee found themselves helping to trap themselves further, while Gimli and Celandine stood off to the far side of the room, trying not to get in the way of those running to seal the door.

Théoden stood alongside Gamling a look of defeat upon his face as he watched his men scramble trying their best to save themselves and those in the caves depending on them.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden announced weakly giving up any hope of survival. Not believing what he had heard Aragorn glanced up at the King of Rohan as he continued his efforts.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" he all but yelled at the defeated King, demanding he be listened to.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the stone walls, followed by the sounds of fear of the women and children below them hidden away in the caves.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked, scared for them.

The king and his men made no reply, their despair deepening.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn insisted, beginning to become frantic.

Just as he had given up on the king and his men, finally he got a reply. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling replied. He had clearly relinquished the idea that any of them would survive. Aragorn took him by the shoulder, making him look him in the eye, hoping to bolster his spirits. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

Gamling moved to follow his order, his king watching him go.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn looked to him, saddened to see his surrender. The sound of the orcs battering ram continued to shake the fort, the men, Legolas and Bee continued to hastily bar the door. Aragorn grasped desperately for a solution, for something to pull them through. His eyes fell on Celandine and he beheld the look of utter terror in her eyes. Yet still, behind that quivering gaze, he sensed a hidden strength, an unwavering defiance. He was suddenly reminded of Frodo, of the reason they had to pull through. And the solution came to him. "Ride out with me."

Theoden turned to him in disbelief

"Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said emphatically, gaze riveted on the king, urging him to again take up hope. "For death and glory?" Theoden asked, wondering if this was a last ditch attempt to appear noble and heroic.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn replied, reminding him of why he was fighting.

"The sun is rising." Gimli said, looking to the window. Aragorn looked also and saw the white lights beaming through the window, illuminating the cold stone. He remembered Gandalf's words before this awful battle began "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn looked to the king, waiting for his reply. Would he stand and fight for his people?

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time" Theoden declared, rousing his men from their apathy.

"Yes!" Gimli cried, heart lifted by the king's renewed vigour. He took off to sound the horn, Celandine following eagerly after him. Theoden turned back to Aragorn "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Aragorn took a deep breath, and nodded to the king. Theoden looked once again to his men, determined to fully dispel their despondency. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

Bee and Legolas stopped what they were doing, swept up in the new hopeful fervour. They abandoned the barricade and mounted horses along with the Rohirrim, preparing for one last charge. The sound of the horn rang out and the doors finally gave in with a moaning creak. "Forð Eorlingas!"

The sound of the Horn continued to echo through the land, as the brave men of Rohan rode out to meet their fate. They rode quickly into the battle, killing as they went; they were vastly outnumbered but fought on regardless.

Suddenly from the east came the sound of a horse, looking up Aragorn saw on the Far East hill, the sight of a white horse reared with a much welcomed Gandalf upon its back.

At that moment the battle seemed to pause around them, as all attention turned to the top of the hill, now in view many men upon horses. The original Rohirrim fights rejoiced as their kinsmen began to descend down towards them. Seeing the new enemy as a greater threat the orcs sealed ranks and prepared for the charging men, by lowering their spears. They roared as they had before but now there was something different. For the first time, there was fear in the Uruk ranks. All of a sudden they weren't so sure about their victory. This uncertainty soared amongst them as the sun rose fully over the hill, washing the valley with brilliant white light. Blinded, they shied back and their spears drooped in their hands. The Rohirric cavalry ploughed through them like soil, hewing them down in their masses. Seeing so many of their kind falling like leaves from a dying tree, the remaining Uruk forces turned and ran, fleeing into the outlining wood. Some Rohirric soldiers moved to chase them but Eòmer called out to them to stay away from the trees. Obediently they fell back. When they saw the trees themselves begin to move, swaying against the wind and heard the horrible sounds of screaming orcs being crushed and torn.

Time seemed to pass quickly, the battle was over and they were victorious, the remaining men returned to the broken rubble of Helms Deep.

Many had fallen that day, and it would take a while to clear their bodies and give them a proper burial. As the men of Rohan began to gather their fallen, a dwarf sat upon a fallen enemy with a pipe in his mouth. Close by was his elven companion, a smug smile upon his face (not at all common for elf folk) as he appeared to be cleaning his bow.

"Final count: forty-two." He announced proudly to the dwarf. Gimli took another puff of his pipe before replying "Forty-two?! That's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Bee and Celandine who were sitting close by paused at their task of cleaning their own weapons, and laughed quietly at the expression upon the elven princes face at the news he had been beaten.

Not wishing to be shown up even further Legolas whipped out his last arrow and fired at the orc Gimli had taken to sit upon.

"Forty-three." He announced smiling, Bee and Celandine shared an amused glance before continuing on with their cleaning still listening to the conversation.

"He was already dead" Gimli retorted bluntly, not at all sounding amused by the elfs logic.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" growled the dwarf proving his point by wiggling his axe about roughly causing the orc to twitch uncontrollably.

"And what of you pair?" Gimli demanded turning his attention to the snickering women.

"Huh?" Celandine questioned.

"How many of em did you kill?"

The two women exchanged looks quickly, before turning their attention back to the men before them, curious glancing upon their waiting faces.

"Bee?" Celandine questioned, wanting her friend to go first, Bee rolled her eyes "Didn't keep count" she told them. Eyes turned to the she-hobbit. "I gert helf de blemin ermy!" she announced, standing to place her hands on her hips.

Gimli and Bee snorted whereas Legolas was not sure what to make of the she-hobbits claim.

"What did you really get?" Bee asked, one eyebrow raised

"Tirty eight" Celandine muttered in defeat.

"Very impressive…for a hobbit" Gimli told her, muttering the last part to himself, not at all feeling proud that a hobbit had come so close to his final score.

Celandine was pretty sure she had heard the dwarf mutter something sarcastic but such was her mood, she chose to let it go. "C'mon den! Dere's got ta be food arund dis place somewhere!" she grasped Bee's arm and pulled her away, ignoring the roll of her eyes. Legolas smiled, his irritation forgotten.

"Come, Gimli. Let's go and find Aragorn and Gandalf. They will no doubt have much to say about this battle."

** R&R :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry it has taken such a long time to update but to be honest we have been lazy :D Hope you like the chapter R&R**

End Two towers

Begin Return of the king

One battle had ended and yet all knew there was still a bigger one to come. The company had wasted little time in leaving Helms Deep to continue on their journey.

The company were now riding through Fangorn forest accompanied by the King of Rohan, his man Gamling and Eomer, Bee and Celandine were at the back of the line sharing a horse. Celandine held Bee tightly again, stealing glances down at the ground that seemed very, very far away.

"Celandine if you don't loosen your grip around my waist, you will crush the life out of me!" Bee said chastising, wheezing a little. Celandine apologised and loosened her grip, if only a little. She looked no more at the ground but squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pretend she was somewhere else. The wind whistling gloomily through the trees did not aid this and when she opened her eyes again she noticed that the others were looking at the trees in nervous agitation.

However, Legolas's eyes shone when he looked around, as if he was in awe of the place.

Bee glanced around not at all finding the trees as interesting as Legolas seemed to, the idea of giant trees walking and talking seemed rather strange to her. Taught from a young age that trees could feel she had some form of respect for them but walking trees? Really?

"Eh Bee?"

"What?"

"Why are THEY here?" Celandine questioned pointing a small chubby finger towards the King of Rohan in quite an accusing manner. Bee looked forward at the King and had to admit even she had no idea why he had decided to join them. She would have thought he would have stayed at Helms Deep with his people as they tried to recover from the battle for their lives.

"How am I supposed to know? Why don't you ask him?"

Celandine didn't seem to understand that her friend was being sarcastic, thinking that it would be a great idea to question why Theoden had decided to join them that day.

"EH, KING!" she yelled trying to get his attention.

The yell reverberated in the closeness of the forest, causing everyone to stop and look back at the two women in bewilderment. Except Aragorn who was trying to conceal a smirk. Blood rushed into Bee's face, causing it to burn in embarrassment.

"Something wrong, Beriadanwen?" Legolas asked, voice holding genuine concern.

"No" Bee said through a clenched, forced smile. "We're fine; Celandine was just…playing a game."

"No we weren't we were…" Celandine was silenced as Bee dug her elbow in.

"Game?" Theoden asked, brow furrowed

"Ah… yes a game" Bee said, aware the situation was rapidly becoming awkward. She struggled desperately to explain. "the game is…. That the first one to say king wins?" her voice tailed off limply and her smile became even more clenched as she inwardly cursed herself. She was usually so good at talking her way out of situations like this but her brain had completely let her down. She could tell this explanation was not understood by the others but thankfully they seemed to accept it and they turned away and set off once again. Bee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did ya tell dem dat fir?" Celandine asked petulantly "why deed'ent ya jist arsk?"

Bee ground her teeth in annoyance "By the Valar Celandine, you are so embarrassing sometimes!"

"What?" Celandine asked "what deed I do?"

Bee rolled her eyes "never mind"

The rest of the ride was in silence, leaving Celandine wondering what she had done, and the rest of the company not understanding the concept of the so called game.

After what seemed like hours the forests path seemed to open up before them, as they reached the open two small figures could be seen perched upon a very broken looking wall. Upon seeing the approaching horses one stood taking his pipe from his mouth and stretching his arm wide apart in welcome.

"Welcome my lords…and lady" he added tilting his head slightly to get a better look at Bee, not yet seeing the small she-hobbit at the rear end of the saddle "to Isengard!" he finished gesturing behind him rather clumsily as if he was a little tipsy.

The horses came to a stop, Legolas turning his horse slightly so the dwarf could see their long lost friends.

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaimed happy to see they were well. "A merry hunt you've led us on…and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!"

Celandine's ears pricked up and she craned to look round Bee. She could not see but heard a voice, a young male hobbit voice declare, mouth full "we are sitting on a field of victory… enjoying a few well earned comforts"

Bee watched as the one who had spoken earlier leaned forward and blew a few cheeky smoke rings in their direction while the other continued on to say "the salted pork is particularly good"

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked a glint in his eye and a small smile on his face. Normally Celandine's interest would have been captured at the mention of food. But she had other things on her mind "I know dat voice!" she declared leaning further off the horse to try and see. She leaned so far she slipped off completely and landed with a thud.

"Are you alright, tithen pen?" Bee asked.

Ignoring her Celandine scrambled to her feet and gawped at the two hobbits on the wall. Attracted by the noise she'd made, both of them looked to her. There was a moment as all of their eyes went wide and jaws dropped then it was suddenly broken when in unison they shouted each other's names. Celandine took off at a run towards them and them to her and the air was filled with happy hobbit voices, clamouring over each other. Bee, Legolas and Aragorn smiled at this reunion.

"Huh. Hobbits" Gandalf said, shaking his head a little.

After a few moments the hobbits had seemed to quieten down enough for them to realise that they were being watched intently by the other members of the company. Merry cleared his throat, one arm over Celandine's shoulder and in his other hand he held his pipe, on Celandine's other side stood Pippin whose arm also sat upon her shoulder as he smiled cheerfully.

"We're under orders from Treebeard" Merry spoke rather proudly "Who's taken over management of Isengard." He finished taking another puff of his pipe taking his time in blowing the smoke from his mouth. Celandine simply stood there smiling, happy to finally of been reunited with her friends.

"We have little time to dilly dally, (AN we don't know if Gandalf would say something like this but we liked it) what orders did Treebeard give you?"

"We were sent to wait for your arrival Gandalf" Pippin announced cheerfully, stuffing yet another slice of pork into his mouth, Celandine rolled her eyes, before rather sneakily reaching behind herself to find a piece, quick to shove it into her mouth, enjoying the taste of the salted pork as she chewed rather loudly.

Merry nodded in agreement "And to lead you to him" he added still taking puffs from his pipe.

"Well come on then!" Gandalf said gruffly. "There is no time to sit around like hobbits after harvest time! There is work still to be done. Food, drink and smoking can wait!"

Gimli looked crestfallen but did not protest. The hobbits reluctantly came down of the wall and were lifted into the saddle by Bee, Eomer and Aragorn. When everyone was ready they set off again, deeper into Isengard.

The ground began to get sodden as they progressed forward until their horses were wading through water. Isengard was strewn with ruins of it's former glory, broken wood and stone floating in the water. They heard Treebeard before they saw him, his old deep voice calling "young Master Gandalf!"

they looked up to find huge men made of wood looming over them. One looked at them with interest while the others threw chunks of rubble at Saruman's black tower. The one who was looking at them spoke again and they guessed he must be Treebeard.

"I'm glad you've come" he continued "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here…locked in his tower"

"show yourself" Aragorn hissed quietly to himself. He did not like when malevolence hide. His wished to know the face of evil, so he could confront it or at least know it.

"Be careful" Gandalf said to them all "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous"

"Well, lets just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said, becoming uneasy. Celandine was about to agree but Gandalf spoke first.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk"

Gandalf's face was grim and soon they knew why. Saruman's voice was heard, a deep frightful voice that froze their hearts

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards"

The company saw as Théoden's face went pale as Saruman stepped into view, looming over them at the top of his tower.

"Can we not take counsel together as we once did my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace" Théoden said quietly. The other's turned to him astonished and suddenly afraid he had succumbed to Saruman's bewitchment. But the old king was not finished.

"We shall have peace!" he said louder "… when you answer for the burning of the Westfold … and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers… whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!' His voice took on a more vicious bitter tone "when you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace"

Pride swelled in the hearts of the men of Rohan, at the power and majesty of their king. But Saruman was not impressed. He was furious.

"Gibbets and crows?" he growled "Dotard!" his attention turned from Théoden to Gandalf. "what do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dur itself… along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!" his voice dripped with scorn.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel" Gandalf answered

"So you have come for information. I have some for you" Saruman replied with a disconcerting glint in his eye. Seemingly from thin air he produced a globe of dark crystal inside which swam grey clouds and orange fire. He held it out to them, a frenzied look in his eye as he beheld it.

"Something festers in the heart of middle earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great eye has seen it" he put the orb away, to somewhere they could not see "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."

Gandalf strode forward, grim and unafraid

"You are all going to die" Saruman hissed in malicious glee.

The hobbits looked to each other in anxious fear.

"But you know this don't you Gandalf?" Saruman continued "you cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor" He said looking to Aragorn with disdain "this exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king." He looked to them all now and spoke a little louder, leaning on his staff "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him… those he professes to love"

Gimli looked to Gandalf as if suddenly doubting his friendship

"Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling… before you sent to his doom?"

Gandalf gave a pained sigh and cast his eyes down.

"the path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman growled at Gandalf, as if twisting a knife in his back.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli declared abruptly, very uneasy. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob" He urged Legolas, anxious to stop Saruman from speaking any longer. Legolas moved to comply but Gandalf stopped him

"No" he said firmly. He called up to the top of the tower 'Come down Saruman… and your life will be spared"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman called back and, thrusting his staff forward, hurled fire down upon them. It shot down the tower and appeared to consume Gandalf for a moment, burning fiercely. But Gandalf emerged unhurt and entirely unaffected and the fire dissipated. Saruman's eyes widened with new fear

"Saruman… your staff is broken." Gandalf said. At once the centre of Saruman's black staff burnt with bright fire and seemed to burst in his hands. He drew his hand back with a cry and leant over it, as if in pain. From behind him another figure stood forward, face screwed in torment. As Théoden looked upon him he recognised him and called to him.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan"

Grima looked to the king, tears in his eyes.

"Come down" The king called compassionately. Grima gasps with grateful relief at this offer of mercy and moved as if to take up the offer. But before he could Saruman spoke again.

"A man of Rohan?" he questioned in contempt

Grima looked up to him

"What is the house of Rohan… but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?"

Théoden seethed in anger at his derision and Saruman spoke again to him "the victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Grima looked from Saruman to Théoden, despair wrought on his features. He could not comprehend being free when still Saruman seemed to hold so much power. Théoden saw this but would not give up

"Grima… come down." He urged "Be free of him"

"Free?" Saruman exclaimed. "He will never be free"

"No." Grima said quietly. Saruman turned to him in anger

"Get down, Cur!" he spat, striking Grima so hard he fell to the floor with a grunt of pain.

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted in urgency "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here.

Suddenly a black arm appeared at Saruman's neck and Grima stood behind him, knife raised. He plunged it into Saruman's back over and over again. Legolas drew his bow and shot, hitting Grima in the heart. He fell away from Saruman's limp body, falling dead to the floor. Saruman toppled forward, plunging down until he reached the bottom impaling himself on a broken spinning wheel. Merry's hand flew to his mouth. Pippin's eyes went wide in disgust and horror. Celandine shut her eyes and turned away. Bee pulled her horse back slightly in shock; she had not expected to see that.

"You ok?" she questioned quietly glancing over her shoulder at the she-hobbits, whose eyes were still firmly shut, Celandine nodded slowly still not willing to open her eyes.

Gandalf was the first to recover form seeing his former friend fall to his death "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." With a creak the spiked wheel began to turn sending Saruman beneath the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away" Treebeard began "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, Wild trees" he continued.

From upon Aragorn's horse Pippin had noticed something glowing orange in the water and curiously leaped from the horse.

"Pippin" Aragorn called wondering what the hobbit was doing. Leaning down Pippin retrieved the black orb, that had been in Saruman's grasp minutes before, he looked it over curiously.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf called coming up behind the hobbit, Pippin turned suddenly to look up at Gandalf as if he had been pulled out of some form of trance.

"I'll take that my lad. Quickly now" Without argument Pippin began to hand over the orb slowly as if not as willing as he seemed to give it to the wizard, seeing the reluctance Gandalf quickly snatched the orb from the hobbits hands and wrapped it securely in his robes. With a warning glance Gandalf turned away from Pippin who looked as if he was boy who had been told off by his parents.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The company once again found themselves in the Hall of the city Edoras, many had come for the celebrations. Upon their arrival the company had taken time to wash and cast off their armour and put on something a little more comfortable for the evening.

The King stood before his people as Eowyn come forth bearing a celebratory cup, a smile present upon her face as she delivered it.

Théoden raised his cup, signalling for the rest of his people to do the same. Those present stood raising their cups waiting for their King to speak. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victories dead." He announced raising his cup higher.

A chorus of "Hails" was returned before all drank from their cups in respect for those whom had fallen.

The room was silent as they drank, The hobbits stood closely together feeling a little uncomfortable surrounded by such large people inclosing them, however they were pleased with the large cups of ale that had been provided to them for the toast.

In the far corner stood the two elves and dwarf all three beholding a look of sorrow upon their faces in memory of those who had been lost, just the other night.

The hall however did not remain quite for long as people had begun celebrating their victory with food and refreshments.

The evening was in full swing with the hobbits off doing their own thing, while Gimli sat at a table with Legolas and Bee standing near by watching Eomer as he handed out drinks to waiting men. As he explained the rules for a traditional Rohinian drinking game.

"No pauses. No spills" he told them as he hands Legolas a cup of ale.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli added sounding as if he had already had too much to drink. Bee smile at the look on Legolas's face, he looked a little confused.

"So it's a drinking game?" he questions which lead to the nearby men erupting in cheers.

"Last one standing wins" Gimli announced. Legolas looked down upon the cup as if not seeing the point in such a game, Bee rolled her eyes snatching a drink from a already drunk man who lay across another table passed out. With that Gimli tipped back the drink with a gurgling sound as he chugged it down.

"Let's drink to victory!" One man yelled causing the others once again to cheer and begin to drink their ale.

The game went on, as one after another succumbed to the drink, leaving only Legolas and Gimli left. Bee found herself leaning against the nearby pillar watching and slightly impressed at how well the other elf was doing, she had to admit the taste of ale was not a pleasant one even though she would quite often find herself drinking it if possible.

After a few more drinks Gimli found that he needed to stand from his seat and let off a very obvious fart, causing Eomer to glance over at the dwarf with a slightly concerned look upon his face. Gimli chuckled to himself as another pint of ale was handed to him.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." He announced to confusion of others, earning himself many blank looks. Burping once before taking another drink to his mouth.

Legolas put down yet another cup and looked down at his hands "I feel something" he announced, causing Eomer to raise his eyebrows in shock. Bee simply laughed taking another swing from her cup.

"A slight tingle in my fingers" Legolas confessed sounding a little worried by the sudden development.

"I think it's affecting me."

"Aww, no I've had that last time, my fingers almost dropped off" Bee piped up earning a worried glance from Legolas before he took hold of his fingers as if that would stop them from falling off.

"What did I say?" Gimli slurred holding up his cup "He can't hold his liquor" and to no ones surprise as he fell backwards knocked out.

"Game over" Legolas stated simply.

Meanwhile in another corner of the hall, the hobbit's had become raucous. The crowd had tired of stories, now that the drink had caused their concentration to wan. So they called instead for a song. Emboldened by the ale Pippin called to Merry. "How about the one about the Green Dragon?"

Celandine shouted her approval and clapped her hands "Go on Merry!"

Drink in hand; Merry sprang up onto the top of the table, wobbling only a little. The crowd cheered as Pippin scrambled up to join him. Celandine led the crowd in a time keeping clap as the two began to whirl around, linked by the arms, kicking things off the table to make room. Together in their high clear voices they sang

_"Oh, you can search far and wide_

_You can drink the whole town dry_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown!_"

Together they leapt and stamped their feet for a few beats before continuing, kicking their legs up high.

_"You can drink your fancy ales_

_You can drink 'em by the flagon"_

They came apart, still dancing, turning to look at one another.

_"But the only brew for the brave and true_

_Comes from the Green Dragon!_" They smashed their mugs together and knocked them back. The crowd cheered and did like wise.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

That night, those who could stumble home did so and the other's were helped home. Because there was no lodging available for the visitors, beds were made up on the floor. Legolas and Bee who did not need sleep, instead they wandered around in the cool night air. Aragorn, who simply did not wish to sleep, checked everyone was comfortable. He looked over Merry who was asleep already and laid a blanket over Pippin, who was a little restless. As he moved to leave, he spotted Celandine, still sitting up.

"Celandine" he called quietly. She turned to him, a little frightened. "I have prepared a bed for you. Do you not wish to sleep?"

She blinked slowly and put a hand to her head, groaning. "Tharnk ya fir dat Eragorn, dats viry kind of ya bit I cannae go ta bid"

"Why not?" Aragorn asked, furrowing his brow.

"Da room goin rund an' rund and I cannae stind urp withoot fallin' ova" she said, voice wobbly and slurring.

Aragorn smiled and gave a small sigh. The hobbit was too drunk to stand. He helped her up, catching her when she fell and led her to the bed he had made for her. She collapsed into it and fell into a deep heavy drunken sleep.

Before he left, he saw Eowyn rouse in her sleep, obviously ill at ease. He pulled the blanket over her feet and up to cover her shoulders when she stirred into waking.

"What time is it?" she asked drowsily.

"Not yet dawn" he said soothingly, smoothing out her blanket. He went to leave but she caught his hand and drew him back.

"I dreamed I saw a great wave… climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet…"

Aragorn kneeled down to look at her, taking in the seriousness and fear in her voice.

"A light shone behind me…but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting."

"Night changes many thoughts" he said quietly. "Sleep, Eowyn. Sleep… while you can" he slid his fingers out from her grasp and turned away. He walked out of the hall, confident everyone was at peace. He looked around for a moment readying his pipe.

Turning slightly Aragorn noticing the two elves stood side by side hoods pulled up over their heads staring out upon the night sky as elves often did; Aragorn approached quietly trying not to disturb the pair.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East" Legolas announced as Aragorn came up beside them, nodding his greetings to Bee before turning back to Legolas.

"A sleepless malice" Bee added her eyes fixed upon the skies above her. "The eye of the enemy is moving" the elves said together.

The three stood together watching the stars, suddenly a new presence within as the enemy invaded their walls. Bee and Legolas turn quickly a sense or urgency within them "He is here."

That was all that was needed to send Aragorn running back towards the hall, followed quickly by the two elves closely behind him.

The sound of a frightened hobbit screaming increased their panic as they ran through the hall, towards the sleeping chamber. Their hearts in their throats, they sprinted towards the door, throwing it open with a crash that woke everyone. The scene was one of chaos, men bolting up out of bed, Gandalf grabbing for his sword and Pippin thrashing round on the floor, while the orb in his frozen hands blazed and black speech screamed forth from it. Without thinking, Aragorn lurched forward and tore it from his grasp. Instantly his hands froze to the palantir in the same way. The pure evil of the Dark Lord coursed though him, making him sick at heart. He thrashed for a moment and then went limp as his knees crumbled from under him. Legolas rushed to his side, supporting him as he fell. The palantir fell from his hands and rolled across the floor.

Bee was quick to run to the fallen hobbits side, followed quickly by a worried Merry. Bee checked to see if the hobbit was still breathing, relief washed over her as she heard his breath.

Gandalf had managed to sprint across the room and throw a blanket across the rolling orb, turning quickly in anger. "Fool of a Took!" he exclaimed.

Upon seeing the hobbit was not yet moving Gandalf swept across the room shoving Merry out of his way, Bee not wanting to be thrown quickly stood moving to kneel down next to Merry placing a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to assure him that Pippin was going to be ok. Aragorn started to come round leaning up on his arms to see how the young hobbit was, while Legolas had a firm hand on the Ranger trying to keep him from rising too quickly.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Gandalf looked over the young hobbit, the others made there way slowly over, Aragorn taking his time as he was unsteady on his feet. Everyone watched over anxiously, as Gandalf began to mutter incoherently.

A sudden and loud gasp was heard as Pippin opened his eyes, a look of panic across his face as his head shock back and forth looking around the room.

"Look at me" Gandalf instructed placing his hand on Pippin's face trying to get his attention.

"Gandalf, forgive me" he said breathlessly looking up into the face of Gandalf, who stared down worriedly above him.

"Look at me. What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone." He gasped " It was dead. The city was burning." A look of understanding crossed Gandalf's face he realised what the hobbit were talking about.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw…I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin looked up at him but did not answer, fear choking him. Gandalf turned to the others "Leave us" he ordered brusquely. Legolas woke Gimli who quickly hurried out then he supported Aragorn and helped him stagger out of the room. Bee took hold of Merry, carrying him when he would not come willingly. Celandine would not be woken so they left her.


	20. Chapter 19

**An: not one of our longest chapters because school had just started again, we will try and get more chapters finished soon.**

**R&R**

**Cerys & Zoe**

Chapter 19

The next morning, everyone was on edge. They were all wondering how safe they were, how much the Dark Lord know knew of them. They all congregated in Edoras's main hall, waiting for Gandalf and Pippin to come out. They had been up the whole night, Gandalf interrogating Pippin and checking that he had no lasting ill effects from his contact with the palantir. The silence was thick and awkward. Celandine was the only unconcerned with the whole thing. She had no idea what had happened last night, having slept through the whole thing and instead focused on nursing her hangover.

Celandine and Merry found themselves sitting closely together watching the others as they stood loosely around the fire that flickered with little life. None knew what to say, Théoden waited impatiently wanting to know if his people were once again in danger.

Merry wrung his hands anxiously glancing every so often around the room as if waiting for someone to be the first to break the stillness that had fallen on this early morning. The sound of a door opening echoed through the hall, making all turn towards it, apart from Celandine who once again took hold of her head in agony. Gandalf swept into the room hand on Pippins shoulder leading him into the room to face his friends.

Gandalf led Pippin to his seat beside the other hobbits, making sure he was seated properly before walking further towards the centre of the room, stopping only for a moment to lean his staff against a pillar.

The group was silent once more, waiting for the wizard to pass his judgment.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes" he finally announced, coming forward slightly "A fool…but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

Merry found himself standing listening intently to what Gandalf had to say, while Pippin looked away in shame.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan." He continued clasping his hands tightly behind his back. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Eyes turning to Aragorn who gaze shifted to his feet in thought, no longer fully listening to what was being said around him. "His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Théoden rose his chin in defiance to what Gandalf had said and replied "Tell me…why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" his voice bitter. Those in the hall rose their heads to look at the King, disbelief in their eyes. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go" Aragorn spoke his voice was quite but his meaning spoke volumes.

"No!"

"They must be warned."

"They will be." Gandalf tried to reassure taking slow steps towards the man before him.

Bee's eyes found their way across the hall to where the older King stood, not paying attention to the now private conversation Gandalf and Aragorn were having. She met the Kings eye, he returned her gaze not yet willing to lower his gaze. The two were jarred out of this by Gandalf who had begun to address the whole group again.

"Understand this…" Gandalf's voice made the hall ring '…things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith…" he turned and fixed his gaze on Pippin "… and I won't be going alone"

Pippin looked up in shock and confusion. Gandalf gave no answer but told the hobbits to go and wait outside. Obediently they all go up and shuffled out of the hall, Merry aiding Celandine's woozy stumble. Once they were gone Gandalf looked to Bee.

'I intend to take the she-hobbit with me also. I do not know her well enough to judge how she will cope. In this time of uncertainty the last thing I need is to worry about an unpredictable hobbit. Therefore I will take her with me when Pippin and I ride to Minas Tirith"

"Mithrandir, that is not necessary…." Legolas interrupted

"You can't do that, she's…" Bee said at that same time. Gandalf cut them both off with a curt gesture.

"I have made my decision. I assure you she will be kept safe" his eyes warned them not to argue so Bee was left silently seething as he swept out of the hall. Aragorn put a consoling hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away, storming from the hall.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bee's angry footsteps echoed through the near empty hall. She thundered into the sleeping room, seizing her things and gathering them together. Aragorn came in behind her, watching her for a moment before speaking.

"What are you doing Bee?" his voice was gentle, urging her to stop, to think.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! If he thinks he can just take her away, he's got another thing coming! I don't care if he is a bloody wizard; if she's going I'm going with her!"

"Gandalf will not allow you to accompany him"

"Who is Gandalf if he thinks he can order me to do anything?! I have my own horse; I can do what I like!"

Aragorn's face was mournful. He could see the hurt swelling in her, seething just underneath the fury.

"Why can't you let her go?"

Bee looked as if she'd been slapped, staring up at him as if frozen.

"What?" her voice was thin and strained, fragile and close to breaking.

"I know you love Celandine dearly. I know you two are close friends. But you are not her mother, Bee. She must learn to make her own way"

Bee looked seconds away from crumbling, clenching her eyes shut and sucking in her bottom lip. Her face contorted for a moment, the anger and sadness mingling to the point of explosion.

"So you just want to throw her in the deep end? She'll get killed!" she screamed, loosing control in that oh so familiar way. But Aragorn did not re-act as all other victims of her fury had. He did not blanch in terror and step back. He did not spew out anger of his own or burst into tears. In fact his face hardly changed at all, except for the flicker of something indefinable in his eyes. He stepped forward and took hold of her shoulders, calmly meeting her gaze.

"She _is _ready, Bee. She has the bravery and the skill. All she needs is to _know_ for herself she has it. The only way that will happen is if she learns to survive without you. If you don't let her go, she will never become who she has the potential to be."

Bee looked at him for one long still, silent moment. Finally, she unclenched her fists and allowed the clothes within her grasp to fall to the floor.

"Okay." It was only word but it was all Aragorn needed to hear. He smiled at her but she did not smile back.

"I think you may have to go and see her off. Without hearing you're okay with her going, she'll never consent to leave"

"She'll think I'm abandoning her"

Aragorn became serious "Maybe. But you have to stand by your decision. For both of your sakes"

She nodded to herself, stopping for a moment to pysch herself up. With a forced deep breath, she set off for the stables. Aragorn went after her, calling for Legolas to follow him. He knew Bee was going to need the support.

The hobbits looked up as Gandalf came out of the hall. He motioned briskly for them to follow him and they hurried after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Celandine lagged behind a little, stumbling and staggering, cursing as she did. Gandalf seemed to be doing the same only he was getting progressively louder. Soon it reached an audible climax.

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" He shot a look back at them, frustrated by the hold up. "Hurry! Hurry!" he demanded, pressing on.

"Where are we going?" Pippin called to Merry

Merry didn't answer but shot back a question of his own "Why did you look? Why do you always have to look!"

Pippin blinked in surprise at his anger "I don't know. I can't help it!"

"You never can."

"I'm sorry, all right! I won't do it again."

Merry stopped and strode over to him, his face grave "Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring! He's going to be looking for you, Pip."

"Whert dis aboot a ring den?"

Merry's face seemed to close and Pippin became pinched.

"They have to get you out of here." Merry said, bringing them back to the problem at hand.

"And y-you're coming with me?" Pippin's voice trembled a little.

Merry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, breathed deeply before setting his face and striding forward.

"Merry?"

"Come on!" Merry yelled harshly, refusing to look back.

"Whart 'is priblem?" Celandine asked, screwing up her face.

Pippin did not reply, walking forward in silence. Celandine shook her head and hurried after him as best she could.

Gandalf was waiting for them at the stables; Shadowfax already saddled and ready to leave. Gandalf lifted Pippin onto Shadowfax, adjusting a few things around him.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" he asked

"Three day's ride, as the Nazgûl flies." Gandalf said blithely before realizing what he'd said. He looked Pippin dead in the eye so he could see his seriousness "And we better hope we don't have one of those on our tail"

Merry took something from inside his jacket, a leather pouch, and handed it up to Pippin.

"Here, something for the road"

Pippin looked it over, awestruck and disbelieving "the last of the Long-bottom leaf?"

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip" Merry said with affection.

"But we'll see 'im soon, won't we?" Celandine asked, as if only just realizing what Pippin's departure meant.

"You will." Gandalf said "You are coming with us" he tried to take hold of her and help her up but she wrenched free giving him a deadly glare.

"I ain't going nowhere, wit' out Bee!" she declared through clenched teeth.

"It's alright, tithen pen."

Celandine whirled around to see Bee standing in the doorway, an oddly sober look on her face.

"Bee!" Celandine hurried to her side and glared back at Gandalf "tell 'im. Tell 'im 'oow he cint take me. I hiv ta stay wit yoo dunt I Bee?" She stood confidently, waiting for Bee to confirm her words.

"No, tithen pen. It's alright. You can go"

Celandine whirled around, stricken "But… Bee! I don' want ta go! I wint ta stey wit yoo!"

"You cannot always be with me, tithen pen. You should go. Gandalf will look after you. You can help the soldiers of Gondor" Bee fought to keep her voice steady.

Celandine stepped back, looking up at Bee as if she'd turned into a monster. "Bee…. Do yoo nit want me?"

"No, tithen pen! That's not true!" Bee started forward. Gandalf moved forward and took hold of Celandine. Just as he did, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas came into the stable. Aragorn saw Bee's resolve was near breaking point. He came up beside her.

"Remember what we talked about. You can't keep protecting her"

Bee clenched her fists and eyes tights, turning away from Celandine who had begun to howl bitterly, thrashing in Gandalf's grip. Somehow he managed to get her into the saddle behind Pippin, who was still talking with Merry. He mounted swiftly up behind her. Merry drew back, scrubbing tears away.

"Merry" Pippin called

"Bee" Celandine wailed.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste" Gandalf commanded his steed. Shadowfax lurched forward, carrying his three riders away with breathtaking speed. The horse's pace was not enough to drown out the two hobbit's grief. Celandine's screaming sob could still be heard clear as the morning air and it cut Bee to the heart. She felt as if she'd been skewered with a spear. She stood there simply for a moment, staring at the empty space in front of her, through the open doors and into the vacant fields. Merry took off after the horse and Aragorn followed after him. They both rushed past Bee, knocking her and brushing her aside. But she did not even notice them, continuing to stare numbly ahead. Legolas drew up beside her, standing with her a moment. After a short hesitation he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"So…" Bee said after an age of dead air "She's gone. Really… gone"

"Yes Bee. She's gone" Legolas said simply. "Really gone"


	22. Chapter 21

**We have FINALLY updated! :D **

**Zoe and i almost died because when editing this i decided it would be fun to make it into a musical, so basically we had a sing off. It was highly amusing :D**

**R&R please. **

Chapter 21

The White horse rode swiftly through the plains of Gondor, eating up the miles with breath-taking speed. The two hobbits' wailing dwindled away, Pippin falling into slumber and Celandine into silent, sullen misery. With the haste Shadowfax moved it was not long before the three occupants eyes rested upon the great white city that was Minas Tirith.

"Minas Tirith, City of Kings." Gandalf announced as they continued to get closer.

Celandine peered round from behind Pippin, gazing in open mouthed amazement at the city, which even from a distance appeared colossal. Her melancholy temporarily forgotten, she found a small measure of excitement swell inside her. She jolted Pippin with her elbow, waking him. He too was floored by the size of the city, towering over them like a mountain. Gandalf spurred Shadowfax on and they were soon thundering through Minas Tirith itself, the horse hooves clattering against its White Mountain stone. Gandalf called out and people leapt out of the way as the horse and its riders rushed past. When they reached the top level Gandalf reined Shadowfax to a halt and dismounted, lifting the hobbit's to the ground. Celandine looked up at the horse, as if just realizing how high she had been. Though it was too late to be afraid she felt a shudder run the length of her spine. She hurried to catch up with Gandalf and Pippin; afraid she'd get left behind and lost. She wished Bee was with her, smiling down at her or making a remark about obvious things which always made her feel better. "It's the tree, Gandalf. Gandalf!" Pippin cried "Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the King. Lord Denethor however is not the king. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne." Celandine lagged behind the wizard and other hobbit, looking back at the white tree, being honest she had no idea what the pair had been talking about and could not come up with a reason why a single tree could mean anything important, especially one that seemed too discoloured. "Keep up Celandine" Gandalf called briefly glancing back at the she-hobbit. Celandine glanced up and realised she had indeed been left behind as she ventured off into her thoughts. Taking one last glance at the so called 'special' tree Celandine hurried after the wizard and other hobbit, reaching grand looking doors.

Gandalf paused as he went to open the doors, turning to look down at the two hobbits before him. "Listen carefully: Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And say nothing of Frodo and the ring. Or of Aragorn either." The wizard explained going once again to open the doors, but found himself turning back to the hobbits with a sigh. "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took"

Celandine smirked at her friend, but soon slipped off of her face once she saw the pointed glance Gandalf was giving her giving the same message that Pippin had been given. Celandine pursed her lips but said nothing. Gandalf finally pushed open the large doors and swept into the grand hall.

The walls were a beautiful marble white, with a hint of black scattered here and there and large dark pillars reaching from the floor to the roof above them. The two hobbits looked around the vast hall, feeling smaller than ever. Gandalf took the lead, slowly approaching the white throne before them. It took Celandine a moment to notice next to the empty throne stood a single chair, and with an older man who must have been Denethor sat, leaning over clutching something closely to his chest. The three came to a stop a few meters from the chair. The room remained silent for a moment and when it appeared Denethor was not going to speak Gandalf opened his mouth instead.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour… and with counsel." His voice echoed around the hall, making the two hobbits jump slightly. Denethor slowly raised his head to look upon his three guests.

"Perhaps you've come to explain this. Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead." Denethor held the object he had been clasping to his chest out for them to see. It was a white ivory horn; the very one Boromir had borne. It was hewn in two, split right down the middle. With a gasp, Pippin came forward moving past Gandalf and into the Steward's view, coming to a halt before him.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsmen and me. He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!" Gandalf barked in warning. The young hobbit took no mind of the wizard and took to his knee before Denethor. Celandine glanced up at the wizard in confusion. She had no idea what was happening, it had only just occurred to her that she and Bee had taken to this quest without pausing for a moment to ask what it involved. Why were they here? And what other dangers what she encounter before someone took to time to explain what was going on?

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." Pippin was saying. Denethor glanced down at him, leaning slightly over his seat to take in the full size of the small creature before him. Gandalf took a breath, had he not told them to leave the talking to him? Why did no one ever listen to a word he said, when it was most important?

"This is my first command to you: how did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was." Denethor demanded, glaring at Pippin.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many." Pippin said with deep regret. Gandalf not wishing to see any more of this display came forward knocking Pippin quite roughly over with his staff, commanding that he get up.

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep! As Steward, you're charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You're not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Celandine was smiling widely as she helped Pippin from the floor, and helped him brush himself off; she had not expected to see the well put together wizard practically fling the hobbit out of his way with his staff. Unfortunately her good mood was not to last long once she heard the gruff voice of the Steward of Gondor. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Towers are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And, with your right, you seek to supplant me! I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now: I will not bow to this Ranger from the north. Last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship!" Upon hearing Aragorn's name Celandine glanced up at the old steward's face shocked to see a look of disgust upon his face at the very mention of Aragorn. She did not know what caused him to look that way. From what she had seen Aragorn would make a fantastic King.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward!" Gandalf said harshly, practically spitting the word "steward". Denethor rose from his seat to glare down at Gandalf. "The whole rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!" A look of anger and disbelief crossed the wizards face, Celandine was sure he was going to strike the strange man down, but the blow did not come. He simply swept from the throne room, giving the hobbits a command to follow after him. They listened as the wizard mumbled to himself. "All has turned to vain ambition! He would even use his grief as a cloak."

The trio made their way out of the hall, Celandine paused for a moment and looked out in amazement at what she saw before her, Mordor. The fires of Mordor were now more visible than ever. Celandine could not remember when she had ever seen anything like it before. The sight made her insides curdle and squirm with discomfort, her heart freeze and skin crawl. "A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman it will fall. The White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again." Gandalf said as they passed around the tree.

"Why re dey gardin et?" Celandine asked. "They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. A King will come, and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry, or in high cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into run. The line of kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." Gandalf announced as they reached they reached on of the far walls, getting a closer look at the fires of Mordor, burning brightly in the distance. "Mordor. Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming." Pippin observed, peeping over the top of the wall.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is the device of Sauron's making. A broil of fumes he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight. So he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well… Minas Tirith. Very impressive. So where are we off to next?" "Yer, when kin we go?" Celandine added not liking the sound of being in Gondor when the "broiling flames" finally reached the city walls. "Oh it's too late for that. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us." Gandalf said blithely.

Celandine and Pippin had found themselves exploring the great city of Minas Tirith, Gandalf has excused the pair as he need some time to himself to think, well that's how he had put it anyway.

"I doont wanna be 'ere" Celandine muttered as the pair looked out unto Mordor, Celandine swore she could see the dark cloud getting closer and closer by every second.

"Me neither" Pippin replied.

"Ey, Pippin. Do ya wint te pley a game?" Pippin turned slowly to look at his old friend. "A game?" "Ye…um…it's called King, Bee meed it oop" "King?" "Ye King. I doont know ow Bee came oop wif it" She admitted, smiling at the memory of Bee trying to explain to everyone what this game was they were supposedly playing. Celandine's smile drooped slightly thinking about Bee. This was the first time in four years that the two had been separated by such a long distance. And to think Bee had wanted her to go, just suddenly out of the blue. It just didn't make sense to her, not one bit. "How do you play?" Pippin questioned, sounding as if he was truly interested in playing this strange sounding game. "Well, er…ya ave ta shout 'King' nd da first one te say et wins" "Is that some sort of elf game?" a slightly confused Pippin asked, not at all understanding the point of such a game, although elves were such strange creatures, very hard to understand their ways most of the time, but they did make wonderful food he thought, thinking about the elvish bread he had been gifted. The young she-hobbit shrugged her shoulders "Must be. Do ya wanna pley?" "Ok…um ready…" "KING!" Celandine screamed at the top of her lungs, drawing the attention of anyone nearby, making many jump and even some scream in shock. Everyone stared at them as if they were completely insane. The pair of hobbits paused for a moment before erupting into fits of laughter, stopping in the middle of the city street and drawing even more attention to themselves. The pair glanced at one another once their giggles had finally calmed down

"KING!" they both screamed causing more people to stop and stare at them. Some out of annoyance and others out fear, wondering if these poor little creatures could have caught some kind of illness of the brain. The two hobbits continued to spend their day touring around the city and every now and then the people of Minas Tirith could hear the word 'King' as it echoed around the white stone walls. By the time the sun was setting Celandine and Pippin had begun to make their way back towards the upper levels of Minas Tirith. As they approached the main courtyard a solider of Gondor came forth, dressed proudly in his Gondorian robes. "Young Master Hobbit, the Steward of Gondor wishes to see you" he spoke formally, glancing down briefly to look at the hobbits.

"Curm on den" Celandine urged pushing Pippin to follow the solider as he began to walk towards the main doors of the throne room, not waiting to see if the hobbit was following after him.

Night had fallen by the time Pippin had returned and now the wizard and hobbits were stood on a balcony watching the night skies. Gandalf stood tall as he tried to get his pipe ready, while Pippin was stood silently looking over his new armour and sword he had been presented with by the Steward. "So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting… do they?" came the voice of slightly concerned Pippin as he glanced up at Gandalf who had finally managed to get his pipe into his mouth.

"You're in the service of the Steward now; you're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took." Gandalf told him, choking on the smoke from his pipe. Celandine got up from her seated position and handed the old wizard a cup of water.

"Ridiculous Hobbit. 'Guard of the Citadel.' Thank you." He said to the she-hobbit accepting the cup of water gratefully. Celandine rested her arms across the balcony's banister watching the night sky carefully "Der is no moore stars." "Is it time?" asked the other hobbit coming to join Celandine. "Yes" "It's so quiet."

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said ominously.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse! Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope." Pippin bit his lip with concern, while Celandine wrinkled her brow in confusion "Our enemy is ready, his full strength gathers. Not only orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast… all will answer Mordor's call." The great wizard explained. "This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard… that's got to count for something. Gandalf?" Pippin looked up at the wizard, clutching desperately for some hope.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who would lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill: the Witch-King of Angmar." Pippin peered up at Gandalf curiously, who was this Witch King of Angmar?

"You've met him before." Gandalf replied, answering his unspoken question "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop."

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and a flash of light as the sky lit up over Mordor, it looked as lightening was continuously striking the ground in a never ending stream of light. The hobbits jumped in fright and quailed as the light continued. Gandalf went to them and took them in his arms, protecting and comforting them. Mumbling to himself "The board is set. The pieces are moving."


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey sorry this update has taken a while, school is just taking up so much time. Zoe and I had to write parts apart from one another so it has been a little harder for us to get the chapter together. Hope you guys like it :D**

**R&R**

The lightning endured long into the night. Gandalf ushered the hobbits inside, well aware of the evil the thing portended. So heavy was the malice of the ghostly light that Gandalf could feel it in his bones. Such malevolence would overwhelm the little ones within minutes. They fell into their beds and were asleep within minutes. Gandalf however was restless, so he stayed up, mulling over the day's events. It was plain Denethor would not call for aid, regardless of how dire the need of his city was. So either he must be forced or aid had to be called for him….

Celandine heard a soft whispering, running through her dream like water through rock. It was calling for her to wake. She ignored it, falling deeper into sleep instead. She was shaken, gently at first then harder. Still she resisted, clinging to sleep like a life-line. There was a brief pause than a sudden gush of icy cold water, smacking into her like wet punch in the face. She jolted awake, sitting up and spluttering in shock and anger. As she gasped and stammered in rage, she caught sight of Gandalf, standing over her, holding a dripping pitcher.

"Whart the blethin hell do ya tink yur doin?" She spat, wiping water off her face.

"Morning has come and I have a task for you and Pippin. You would not awaken so I took the necessary measures. Get up and get dressed. We are wasting time"

Grumbling and swearing to herself, Celandine complied. Beside her, Pippin was already awake and dressed, regarding her with thinly veiled amusement. She scowled at him. Once she was dressed she and Pippin left their sleeping quarters and followed Gandalf through Minas Tirith's labyrinthine streets. Celandine noticed with annoyance that morning had only _just_ broken and _no one else_ was awake. Finally they came to the end of their wandering. Gandalf looked around suspiciously, dropping to his knees to whisper to them both.

"There is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for the Shire-folk to prove their great worth."

Coming closer, he explained his plan. "You must not fail me." He urged them. They nodded, showing they understood the seriousness of this undertaking.

Moving swiftly and silently, the two hobbits evaded the guard with ease. Celandine gave Pippin a boost onto the tower and, one after the other, they began to scale it. Soon they reached the top, stepping nervously onto the precarious perch. Reaching hesitantly for the lamp, Pippin pulled too hard, making the rope holding the pot of oil broke, causing it to spill all over the wood.

"Nice goo-ing murun!" Celandine said, batting him lightly over the head.

Pippin shushed her "C'mon! We haven't got much time!" he reached up, clutching for the lamp. It hung just out of reach.

"Get on your hands and knees" he said to Celandine

"Whurt?"

"I need to stand on top of you!"

Ar yoo cra-zee?"

"C'mon!" Pippin urged. The soldiers could look up and see them at any moment. Grumbling, Celandine did as he suggested. Pippin planted one foot on her back and jumped. This time he was well high enough and unhooked the lamp easily. Celandine scuttled out of the way and Pippin flung the lamp down onto the wood. Flame spurted up, spreading quickly. The two hobbits grinned triumphantly at each other… until they realized where they were standing. They hurriedly clambered down, leaving the fire to grow and increase. Soon the whole pyre was alit. Gandalf looked up at the bright blaze smiling in victory. They had done it. In the distance, another fire was lit, a small tongue of flame flickering on the on the horizon. The signal was carrying.

"Amon Din" he said to himself. Others began to notice also. A guard down below cried "The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

"Hope is rekindled" Gandalf said. He was now certain help was coming to Gondor.

Back on the plains of Rohan in the city of Edoras all was quiet. The King found himself in council with his trusted advisors, while Aragorn stood, not far off from the hall looking out into the distance. He had decided that he needed some time to think, so had left his companions in their sleeping quarters to rest. It was by luck that he looked up just in time to see a great fire light high upon the snow covered mountain. Without a second thought Aragorn leapt into action, taking off running the direction of the hall. He bounded up the steps with great haste. It took him mere moments to make it through the Hall doors making his presence known. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!" he announced continuing to run through the hall towards the King, coming to stop just before him. "Gondor calls for aid!" he said breathlessly. The hall was silent for a moment before the king replied "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Aragorn needed little more encouragement and ran through the hall to wake his sleeping companions. Gimli was the first he saw sleeping as he leant against the far wall, snoring rather loudly it was a wonder the room was not shaking. Merry was sitting on a small stool, a look of deep thought upon his face. Aragorn turned his attention to the pair of elves Legolas was sat cross legged as stiff as a board, eyes wide open staring straight ahead, lost in elven sleep. While Bee had sprawled herself over not only her own sleeping mat, but also what had once been Aragorn's. That was part of the reason Aragorn had gone out to think, because Bee had been kicking him in her sleep. Merry looked up upon hearing the door open. "They've been like this ever since you left" he told him, pointedly glancing at Bee. "To be honest Legolas' staring scares me" he admitted. Aragorn nodded in understanding. "Wake Gimli, the beacons have been lit" "Right" Merry stood to go and wake the snoring dwarf. Aragorn moved past the hobbit lightly tapping Legolas on the shoulder to wake him, before moving towards the she-elf who seemed perfectly comfortable where she was. He sighed. He had a feeling this would not be easy.

"Bee… Beriadanwen you must rise" he told her, kneeling down to shake her shoulder slightly; Bee groaned loudly rolling over muttering "What?" "The beacons have been lit" "Bacon? Great! I'll have mine in bed" "Not bacon, Beacon" "Beacon what type of beacon? I don't want one of those" she muttered nonsensically, trying to roll away from the man interrupting her sleep. Aragorn rolled his eyes "Bee. Up. Now!" he said forcefully, standing and quickly exiting the room but not before giving the others a signal to hurry up. By the time Bee had finally fully woken and sat up, everyone else was up and ready to go. "What…What's going on?" "The beacon of Gondor has been lit, Gondor is calling for aid" Gimli spoke up gripping his axe tightly, as he tried to stretch out his tight muscles. Upon hearing the news clearly for the first time Bee got to her feet, beginning to gather her scattered belongings. Why did everything important that happened have to interrupt her sleep?

By the time Bee made it out of the hall everything was in full swing. The Hall was full of soldiers running left and right, preparing to march. Looking around her eyes, landed on the young hobbit that was kneeling before the King of Rohan. Curious, she drew a little closer. "I offer you my service, Théoden King." Merry was saying. Théoden glanced down at the hobbit before him, admiring the bravery in Merry's eyes. Bending down the King helped to hobbit to his feet, a slight smile on his aged face. "And gladly I accept it. You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan." With that Merry took off running a wide smile upon his face. Bee looked back over the to the King who still stood in the same spot, their eyes locked for merely moment before Théoden looked away turning to face his city. Bee smiled to herself, turning away to find the others. She walked until she came across Legolas and Gimli, who both already sat upon their horse, Bee was surprised to see her horse standing alongside theirs already saddled. Nodding her greeting Bee took her time in mounting and getting herself comfortable, it felt strange to be upon a horse without the feel of a smaller body seated behind her. A pang sliced through her, she missed Celandine "Horsemen, Hmmph! I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." Gimli growled in discontent. Bee rose her eyebrows, fully agreeing with the statement of Dwarves being filthy.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas said trying to peer back at the dwarf behind him. Bee found herself missing the she-hobbit again, the pang growing stronger. She had not known not having her nearby would affect her so much. She should never have allowed that old wizard to take her with him. The very place Gandalf had taken her, the place that Gandalf had guaranteed she would be safe, was the country that had just called for aid because war was marching upon it.

Riders had taken to their horses now ready and waiting for their orders. There was an uneasy silence. Bee realised that this must be hard for the riders of Rohan, it had been but a few days since their victory in Helms Deep. And now they were to ride once more not knowing whether they would return home to their families or perish in the land of Gondor far from their homes and their loved ones. They were going from one battle to the next with barely a breath in between. Éomer looked over his men proudly "Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfil them all! For Lord and Land!" His voice echoed around the village square, these were the last words spoken in Edoras as the riders set out; they rang out in the plains, following the soldiers into battle. Bee was silent as they continued to ride across the plains. The thought of going into battle without her oldest companion felt wrong, it had been a long time since she had felt this alone and she hated it.

Celandine's eyes were clenched close, just as her fists and mouth were. She sat this way partly to keep from screaming and partly to keep from vomiting. She, Gandalf and Pippin had ridden off the meet the soldiers of Gondor merely minutes ago and the horror of what they had seen was still fresh in her head. They had been retreating from horrid winged beasts, black as ink stains against the blue sky. They had dropped like vultures, taking out both horse and rider. As they rode closer to the slaughter Gandalf lifted his staff above his head sending off a bright white light into the sky, pushing back the dark clouds that were approaching the city walls. As the darkness began to disappear so did the Nazgûl's, hiding from the bright that burned their eyes. Seeing that his job had been fulfilled Gandalf swiftly turned, joining the ranks of Gondorian men, as they rode back towards the safety of the walls of the Great White City.

The Great gates opened quickly allowing the horsemen access into the city. "Mithrandir!" a voice called out" Gandalf turned to see who spoke "They broke our defences. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river." The voice belonged to Faramir son of the Steward of Gondor, a pupil of Gandalf's. Another horseman stopped beside them, quickly dismounting "It is as Lord Denethor predicted!" He declared "Long has he foreseen this doom!" "Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf snapped at turning his horse around. Faramir looked down at the two hobbits, a look of surprise so cold it was almost morbid. "Faramir? These are not the first halfling's to have crossed your path?" Gandalf asked, dismounting and pulling them both forward to stand in front of him for Faramir to get a better look at. "No." "You've seen Frodo and Sam!" Pippin asked excitedly. "Where? When?" Gandalf asked urgently "In Ithilien, not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale." A look of concern crossed his face as he gave the wizard the news. "And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol." "Wert's goin ern, werts wrong?" Celandine questioned, seeing a look of confusion on Pippin's face. Gandalf ignored her completely focusing all his attention on the man before him. "Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know."


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! It has been a while, but we have finally finished chapter 23 :D Sorry it has taken so long but we shall try to get the chapters out a little faster. Thanks for all the support. Hope you all enjoy.**

**R&R! **

Celandine sat next to one Peregrin Took, who was dressed in the robes of the House of Gondor. The hobbit was taking calming breaths that didn't seem to be doing him any good. "What were you thinking, Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of Men?" Celandine looked over at her friend in sympathy she had understood why he had offered his services to the crazy old man, but like she he had expected that he would truly have to prepare for any battle. "It was well done." The pair jumped up at the sound of a new voice, relieved to see the kind hearted Faramir approaching them He still seemed weary from his previous battles. "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard; you of course are welcome to join him." He continued nodding in Celandines direction as he finally reached them, a smile upon his gentle face. "I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." "Once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies." "This was yours?" Pippin questioned, looking down at the clothing in pride. "Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." "Well… I'm taller than you were then. Though I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." The three laughed, Celandine had no doubt that when he returned to the shire he would indeed grow sideways. Suddenly the thought of home made the she-hobbit felt something…homesick. The thought of never seeing her family again weighed deep on her heart. Taking a breath she smiled. "I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it."

Gandalf sat alone, surrounded by impressive walls of stone. He could feel the heft of grief in the air. He pulled out his pipe and began to smoke. Drawing on the old pipe had always provided him with a small degree of relief but now it was cold comfort. (An: we are being dramatic and meaningful l:D no not really…)

Aragorn and the rest of the company had made it to the encampment at Dunharrow; they rode through the mass for troops. "Grimbold, how many?" Théoden demanded as they continued to ride towards where they would be staying. "I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord."

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch." Gamling added, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Bee was weary and tired from the journey, the company had spent many hours riding and she was still not pleased that there had been no bacon "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Théoden questioned looking to see if he could spot any of these men. "None have come, my Lord." Gamling responded sounding disappointed and by the look upon his Kings face so was he.

They had reached the kings encampment and Bee had taken it upon herself to make herself a fire and find herself some bacon. Now she sat slightly happier by her fire watching as the bacon was sizzled over the fire. Aragorn had gone to talk with Théoden as the pair looked below them at the rest of the troops that had gathered. Without warning a horse rose in fright neighing fearfully, causing many around it to jump. Unfortunately it also lead to a rather clumsy man tripping over Bee's fire, leaving her almost ready bacon in a messy heap on the ground. "Uh…Sorry" Bee glared up at the man, it had taken her quite a while to find a man of Rohan willing to give her a few slices of his bacon and now this single clumsy man had in one moment managed to destroy her dinner. Seeing the angry look on the she-elves face the man quickly took his leave not looking back once. "The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." Legolas said, walking towards Aragorn, Gimli close behind him.

Éomer nodded in agreement coming to join them "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." He told them as they all glanced around watching the men as they cautiously moved around the encampment.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli askes gruffly nodding his head in the direction of the small road way in-between the rock of the cliff. It is the road to the Dimholt..." Legolas began "…The door under the mountain" Bee finished for him grumpily getting to her feet once she realized there was no hope in saving the dirty un-eatable bacon. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil" Éomer added. The party watched as Aragorn walks towards the gap between the cliffs as if to get a better look. The man stood there for a few moments watching the gap as if he had seen something or was even waiting for something to happen. "Aragorn, let's find some food." Gimli interrupted as he felt his stomach growl in hunger. Bee narrowed her eyes at the dwarf, her dinner had already been wrecked. Stupid man she thought bitterly to herself.

The company found themselves sitting closely around Bee's fire, all now had been fed with salted pork. Bee, although glad she had eaten still wished that it had been bacon. Gimli seemed entirely pleased with the meal that had been provided and let out a loud obnoxious burp.

"I rather enjoyed that" he announced patting his belly happily, Bee rolled her eyes at the Dwarf…they were all the same. "Well I'm glad someone is happy" she muttered knowing that she had been heard. "Cheer up lass" he told her merrily tapping her arm lightly, un-amused the she-elf gave him a rough shove and smiled to herself when he found himself flat on his back gurgling. Aragorn had taken to smoking his pipe as he watched his companions. He worried what was to become of them in the morning. He could not discount the possibility that tomorrow could be the last day he or any of his companions saw. It may be that he would die tomorrow.

Unaware of his friend's dark thoughts, Gimli had finally found it within himself to sit back up, a smile still upon his bushy face. Legolas and Bee shared a look; their pair of them had both had enough and wanted to be elsewhere. "I am weary, I shall retire" Legolas announced as he stood from his spot, lowering himself into a neat bow before heading off in the direction of the tent he was to share with the dwarf. "What he said" Bee told them, clumsily getting to her feet and walking off towards the tent she would be sharing with Eowyn without a backwards glance.

Bee slowly made her way through encampment. Reaching her tent she noticed that Eòmer and Eowyn were having some form of a confrontation right by the entrance of their tent! Bee rolled her eyes trying to ignore them as she walked past, not wanting to become involved with another confrontation any time soon. "You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee, and he would be right to do so. War is the province of men, Éowyn." Eomer told his sister.

Bee stopped dead in her tracks, how dare this…this man say that a battle was no place for a women! Spinning on her heel Bee watched as Eowyn stormed off, leaving her brother and his eating companions to their meals. "Well look who's narrow minded. Dolle naa lost." (your head is empty) Eòmer's head shot up and his eyes met those of a quite unhappy looking she-elf, whose hands were placed firmly on her hips. "I beg your pardon?" "I believe you heard me, edan (human)" Eòmer looked over at his friends in confusion wondering if any of them had understood what she had been saying when she had slipped back into her native tongue.

"Speak the common tongue, not the babble that amounts to language for your people"

Bee clenched her fist in anger, how dare this man insult her and the language of her forebears! This could not go unpunished. "You are right when you speak. Your tongue is common and simple" she spat trying hard to control her ever growing anger at this man.

Eòmer's eyes became hard and his face was as stone. "How dare you. Who do you think you are, to speak to me this way?"

"One who knows far more of what you speak than you do! You are stupid to pretend you have authority when all you have is ignorance. Have you seen a woman in battle?"

Eòmer stepped towards her "Of course I haven't! There has never been such a thing"

Bee, refusing to be driven back, stepped closer also and threw back her hood, revealing her features. "What am I then? A figment of someone's imagination! I have seen war! I have fought in many battles and slain many foes, before you could even wield a sword!" Leaving him no time to respond she turned and marched away, fuming silently.

Eowyn, who had been watching the whole thing play out, quickly turned away and busied herself with her night things. Bee's ire had caused her to decide something. Tomorrow she would go to the smithy and have her own armour fitted. If Bee could do it, so could she.

Bee was greeted by a warm looking bed and smiled tiredly. She didn't know what was wrong with her these past few days, but she felt angrier than normal…and she didn't like it. Undoing her belt, Bee dumped it upon a chair that sat at the foot of her bed. Finally reaching the bed she flopped ungracefully upon it, not bothering to get under the covers Bee closed her eyes willing herself to fall asleep.

But it seemed that fate was just not on her side this night. The tent flap opened and in stepped a hooded figure. Thinking it was Eowyn, Bee ignored it. The figure stepped forward and stood over her for a moment. Bee scowled and turned over.

"Eowyn, you're being really creepy"

The figure drew back his hood, revealing… Arbellason?

"You cannot run from me, Arquenniel." He declared, striding around the room "You forget I was trained by the most experienced of Mirkwood's fighters, proficient in speed, stealth and long distance tracking. Even the smallest animal cannot hide from me. And this time I am bound by more than a desire to prove myself as a warrior. I am honour bound to my king and queen to bring you safely home. As a warrior of the green realm I must do my duty by my people and restore the pride and good-standing of the Perianaya household…"

He showed no signs of slowing up in his grand and glorious proclamation any time soon. Bee pulled her pillow over her head, holding it tight to block out his infuriating blithering. She ground her teeth. If he continued on much longer she would have to take drastic action.

"… waylaid though I was in my quest, temporarily distracted by the obstacles you put in my path I knew you could not run forever. And so I continued on, my determination to rescue you from your own foolishness undaunted. When I eventually bring you home, I am sure you thank me for the pains I have taken to ensure your safety and indeed, when you see the sense of my quest and the error of your own ways, you will beg my forgiveness for all the difficulty you have caused me…"

That was it! She could take his pompous monologue no longer. Fuelled by angry impulse she threw out her hand, seizing the closest object in reach. Her hunting knife. Drawing her hand she hurled it at him. But pity stayed her hand and she aimed to miss. The knife shot through the air and, brushing past his nose, tore through the fabric of the tent and sticking fast in a tree outside. Arbellason stumbled back in fear and surprise, his words dying on his lips. Bee sat up and fixed him with a lethal glare.

"Arbellason, I am tired. I have been fighting nonstop for days on end, slogging through woods and mires alike. I just want to lie down and sleep for one moment but no! you have to come in and let the wind from between your ears pour out of your mouth!"

"But, my lady…"

"GET! OUT!" She bellowed, seizing the chair and the foot of her bed and bringing it up to crash down upon him. She succeeded in knocking him to the floor but not in stunning him. However the ruckus did bring several soldiers, including Aragorn and Legolas, running into her tent.


End file.
